¡Trabajando en equipo!
by Nyucham
Summary: Todo comenzó por tener que aprender a trabajar en equipo, crecio una amistad, confianza y quizás un sentimiento... una mision, un cambio y a la vuelta aun más, solo ella sabra como y cuanto esta dispuesta a dar por venganza. encuentros cercanos
1. Nueva integrante

En una tarde usualmente tranquila, pero con un calor que no dejaba pensar a nadie en paz, Tsunade había citado al grupo siete en su oficina, para tratar un asunto especial, un asunto que hasta el momento nadie conocía, pero que para lo chicos del grupo dejaba de tener importancia a medida que los minutos pasaban y ella aumentaba su rango de retraso - la hokage nos traiciono… todo porque Kakashi-sensei no es puntual – le dirigió una mirada a Hatake - pero al menos usted también cayo… y por primera vez le toca esperar con nosotros- él solo se limito a cerrar su ojo y seguir con su tan apreciada lectura

Naruto se encontraba tirado en una mesa con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos – esa vieja Tsunade me las pagara – le dirigió una mirada de odio a Sasuke – deja de fingir para hacerte el genial frente a Sakura-chan -

Sasuke no paso por alto la tentativa de pelea de Naruto y lo miró bastante enojado – cállate Naruto, si no quieres morir – el calor los tenia a todos de mal genio y los ánimos comenzaban a bajar lentamente

En eso la puerta se abre entrando una Tsunade muy relajada y fresca, sosteniendo su abanico para agitar el aire- ¿Eh?... esto es un milagro, al fin resulta que esta aquí cuando aparezco – mirando a Kakashi – utilizare este método más seguido

Todos estaban desesperados pero el único que no aguanto fue Naruto, se puso de pie y miró desafiante a Tsunade – vieja Tsunade… ¡morirás! – corrió hacia la Hokage con sus ultimas fuerzas, pero a medio camino se vio detenido por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza dado por su compañera de equipo

-¡Naruto! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!... lo importante es que ya está aquí – Sakura dio un fuerte suspiro y miró seriamente a su sensei que leía calmadamente su libro. Tsunade se acerco lentamente hacia Naruto y lo golpeo con su abanico en la cabeza - ¡No me digas vieja mocoso! - recuperó la compostura y habló mas calmada - pongan todos atención... bueno esta reunión es muy especial e importante, ya que el día de hoy he decidido que ustedes serán el grupo que con tanta suerte recibirán a un integrante nuevo en su equipo, esto claramente es una excepción así que no quiero escuchar quejas ni nada – miró a Naruto haciendo un especial hincapié en él - por lo demás esta es una alumna que yo tome y que he preparado pero creo que es bueno que aprenda lo del trabajo en equipo... y bueno eso es todo, dejare que ella se presente, adiós – Tsunade salió de la oficina dejando a todos con cierta cara de duda y algo de sorpresa, a excepción de Sasuke que solo mantenía los ojos cerrados

-¡Que bien! ¡nueva integrante!... ¡Ojalá que sea linda! -cuando Naruto dijo esto a Sakura le vino un escalofrío pensando en que le podrían quitar a su amor Sasuke..

- mmm..si ojalá que sea simpática – su cara mostraba una sonrisa algo nerviosa pero por dentro solo ideaba planes si una nueva rival se le sumaba a la guerra

Tocaron la puerta dos veces, lo que basto para que todos quedarán en silencio – puedes entrar – fue lo único que escucho por parte de su sensei, antes de abrir la puerta para aventurarse a conocer a su nuevo equipo. Solo un "permiso" fue lo que respondió y una figura tímida entró al salón donde estaba el equipo siete….

* * *

Estoy arreglando los primeros caps... lo necesitaban urgente xD

bye!!!!


	2. Presentaciones

Al salón entra una chica de cabello negro azulado con ojos plomos, su estatura alrededor de 1.67 y su cabello lo usaba suelto , el que además llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros ,tenia facciones delicadas y ciertamente no era de la edad del resto del grupo mas bien era de unos 18 años, su voz era dulce y esa entrada tan tímida al salón capto las miradas del grupo, en especial de dos integrantes, uno de ellos grito eufórico:

- Guau! Kakashi-sensei ahora si que estaremos trabajando a gusto – mientras que una mano empuñada se posaba en la cabeza rubia con mucha fuerza.

-Naruto no grites así! Que va a pensar ella de nosotros, es que acaso no nos puedes dejar bien parados una sola vez, ¡quizá ya cree que somos iguales a ti! –Recrimino la niña mirando a la nueva de reojo- este...yo... mucho gusto-inclinándose levemente- por favor disculpa a Naruto es que el no sabe lo que hace ni lo que dice.

La chica nueva no se encontraba sorprendida ya que Tsunade le había contado en mas de una ocasión como era este grupo y además le había mostrado los expedientes de cada integrante incluyendo uno que la dejo muy curiosa, sobre cierto personaje masculino que hasta el momento no había dicho nada mas que un "puedes entrar", pero que sin embargo la miraba muy atento con un solo ojo

- Kakashi-sensei... - Sakura observaba a su maestro ya que este no pestañaba siquiera; se encontraba como hipnotizado pero al escuchar por segunda vez un- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- se espabilo, se puso de pie como si nada hubiese pasado y le dio la bienvenida a este grupo:

- Muy bien comenzaremos presentándonos, yo soy Kakashi Hatake, tu sensei desde hoy hasta que considere que lograste aprender el trabajo en equipo.

- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage de Konoha - dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo una pose de "yo soy genial"

- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, es un gusto tener a una compañera, espero nos llevemos bien - en ese momento le regalo una sonrisa, pero por dentro mantenía una pelea de gritos para advertirle que Sasuke era suyo y no debía acercarse.

Sasuke Uchiha - en un tono serio y antipático que daba a demostrar que realmente no le importaba que hubiera llegado.

- Bueno mi nombre es Akara Temaki, y en verdad estoy ansiosa de poder aprender con su grupo que me parece muy ameno – sonrío, una sonrisa sincera que realmente les decía a todos que ella si estaba feliz de llegar al grupo.

- A partir de hoy este grupo es de nosotros 5, deberás acostumbrarte- Kakashi dijo esto, con su rostro hundido en el libro pero en realidad aun sabiendo que por la mascara no se notaria no creyó que no fuera tan obvio aquel sonrojo que había logrado sacar la sonrisa de Akara. Por dentro el sensei se recordaba mil y una vez que no debía dejarse engañar por ese tipo de cosas, que era el mejor y un sensei serio que no se involucraba con alguien a primera vista

- Akara-chan, ¿dime que edad tienes?! – dijo el rubio muy interesado en la respuesta y sacando definitivamente a Kakashi de sus pensamientos...

Akara respondió un tanto divertida por la pregunta de Naruto, ella ya sospechaba porque el preguntaba eso- mmm... yo tengo 18 ... creo que soy la alumna mas vieja aquí - nuevamente una sonrisa apareció, el grupo le divertía mucho y lo que Tsunade le había dicho de este niño la tenia alucinando

Para Kakashi la pregunta de Naruto había sido un milagro hecho realidad, le evito tener que parecer curioso y por fin quedo tranquilo y en paz con su amado libro, claro que un comentario proveniente del rubio le hizo mucha gracia

- valla... y yo que quería que fueras mi novia... pero estas mas como para Kakashi-sensei- lo ultimo lo dijo con una gran sonrisa mirando divertido a su sensei pero este no paso en alto el comentario y recrimino a Naruto- Basta Naruto, ella es nueva y seguramente no entiende tus chistes fuera de lugar- después de recriminar a Naruto miró disimuladamente a Akara y noto que ella tenia un rubor, lo que a el lo descompuso un poco, nada que se notara y nuevamente se oculto en su libro, decidió consigo mismo comenzar a programar los entrenamientos para probar que tal era una ex alumna de Tsunade y que tanto debía recalcarle el trabajo en equipo - _.._ muy bien chicos mañana los quiero a todos en el campo de entrenamiento a las 6:30 de la mañana, debemos prepararnos para las próximas misiones-diciendo esto Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a los chicos conversando.

Y así continuaron por una hora interrogando a Akara quien respondía las bien formuladas preguntas de Sakura y las tan desubicadas de Naruto, Sasuke solo escuchaba sentado tranquilamente, escuchando lo que la compañera nueva respondía, mientras que ella en su mente pensaba en como seria el primer día de entrenamiento...

* * *

y sigo arreglando :B

:D


	3. La montaña buenas vibras!

Comienza un nuevo día, a Akara le simpatizó mucho su grupo, claro Naruto era el alegre, Sakura lo controlaba y además a su corta edad era muy lista y Sasuke... bueno en verdad él no le simpatizo mucho era demasiado creído para su gusto, pero no podría replicar a Tsunade ya que ella le dijo fuerte y claro- _**debes aprender a trabajar en equipo y fortalecerte, porque no me puedo dedicar directamente a tu condición física y mejor que nadie sabes que te falta resistencia, además creo que con Kakashi aprenderás muy rápido,...ah! y no quiero escuchar quejas- **_si, solo le quedaba acostumbrarse-_ pero algo bueno tiene la elección de Tsunade... el sensei que me designo... si es muy sexy, hombre profundo y sexy_- se dijo así misma sonriendo pero como estabamedio dormida aun porque eran las 5 solo sonrío y se escucho un quejido ya que no quería levantarse de su cama, en toda la noche no pudo pegar un ojo pensando en que no quería correr en el entrenamiento, ni nadar, ni nada por el estilo ya que sabia que le costaría mucho durar hasta el final del entrenamiento y no le agradaba pasar vergüenzas, además seria la primera impresión que se llevarían de ella y no le gustaba verse débil y por que no decirlo "floja", pero un pensamiento vino a su mente - _no le pregunte a los chicos donde entrenaban habitualmente... y el sensei tampoco lo dijo... noo! Voy a tener que levantarme y buscar desde ya ese campo de entrenamiento y si esque es un campo quizás le dicen campo de entrenamiento solo a un lugar que les acomoda.. T.T ... esto es triste.. ¿Por que no dormí en toda la noche?! – _sin pensarlo dos veces emprendió un viaje hasta su baño, se le hizo eterno porque seguía durmiendo, tomo una ducha que la despertó hasta cierto punto, se puso la ropa de entrenamiento cogió una fruta que comería mientras buscaba el campo de entrenamiento y salió de su casa a las 5:30 haciéndose un ánimo que no pudo encontrar.

Recorrió la mayor parte de los campos de entrenamiento de Kanoha preguntando a quien veía cerca, si el grupo de Kakashi acostumbraba entrenar en ese lugar por lo que recibía respuestas negativas, comenzó a correr cuando se hicieron las 6:35 porque no quería que su sensei ni su grupo pensaran que era impuntual - si tan solo me hubieran dicho donde era hubiera llegado a la hora, ahora si que me van a odiar por hacerles perder tiempo – decía mientras corría hacia el último lugar que le faltaba por recorrer, un hombre le dijo que ahí entrenaban por lo que ella estaba segura.

Cuando le quedaban pocos metros por llegar noto a los tres niños que estaban sentados en el piso recostando su espalda en un árbol –_valla parece que el sensei los dejo aquí esperándome mientras él de seguro debe estar donde Tsunade reclamando el ¿por que le asignaron a una alumna tan irresponsable?... de seguro Tsunade me mandara a llamar en la tarde para decirme lo disgustado que esta mi sensei con mi irresponsabilidad y no me dejaran volver a entrenar con un grupo_... – se decía a sí misma con cara de total resignación ya que estaba cansada por todo lo que tubo que correr para poder encontrar el lugar donde entrenaban – después de todo no fue mi culpa, si no se hubiera ido sin decir el lugar yo no estaría llegando a estas horas – mientras seguía corriendo. Cuando ya estuvo cerca saludo a los chicos – Buenos días!... por favor disculpen la tardanza pero ayer se me olvido preguntar la ubicación exacta del campo de entrenamiento – Sakura y Naruto la saludaron con mucho ánimo y Sasuke solo la miro y asintió con la cabeza como señal de saludo – _valla a este niño definitivamente no le voy a simpatizar nunca...¿ _chicos por casualidad el sensei no les dijo nada antes de partir donde Tsunade-sama? – les pregunto muy interesada, además ya tenia asumido que Kakashi a estas horas estaría reclamándole a Tsunade por su falta, Sakura un tanto divertida al igual que Naruto recordaron que ayer entre tanta pregunta por conocerla a ella se les olvido contarle como era Kakashi al momento de juntarse a entrenar – sabes, Kakashi-sensei nunca llega a la hora cuando es él mismo quien la fija – respondió el niño de naranjo junto con un gran bostezo y los ojos cerrados .

-¡¿qué?!... me estas queriendo decir que aun no se ha aparecido por acá, pero si ya son las 6:50!!! O.O!

- Naruto tiene razón Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde y además con excusas muy tontas, mejor descansa porque parece que estuviste corriendo mucho por la cara que traes – intentaba consolarla la chiquilla pelirosa, pero dentro la inner gritaba divertida - wajajaja!... y se te atreves a insinuarte a Sasuke-kun te ira peor Wajajaja!-con una pose muy triunfante.

Dejo caer su cuerpo al piso sin creer aún el que, el sensei sea la única persona que falta para iniciar el entrenamiento – _esto es increíble!!... yo que me esforze tanto por llegar a la hora y ese sensei no ha aparecido por aquí... o quizás esto es todo una broma que me van a hacer por ser "pajarito nuevo", mm será mejor estar en guardia, no quiero caer en trampas de niños – _estaba muy atenta y lista para cualquier truco que le pudieran hacer sus compañeros de equipo, si bien no era buena en el taijutsu se sabia muy bien unos trucos que la harían salir victoriosa, pero los minutos seguían pasando y comenzó a creer que lo que los demás le habían dicho era cierto – _aunque fuera una_ _broma no debería tardar tanto... vaya sensei que me designo Tsunade U.U , solo queda... resignarme y acostumbrarme... que horor! T.T._

Ya el reloj marcaba las 7:30 y todos tenían caras de querer matar al irresponsable jounin, en eso aparece por detrás de ellos Kakashi y los saluda a todos con una sonrisa que delataba su ojo – Buenos días!, se nota en sus caras que quieren entrenar – los cuatro chicos se dieron vuelta, Sasuke y Akara lo miraron con una cara, la que le provoco escalofríos, mientras que Naruto y Sakura aparte de la mirada asesina le recriminaron el llegar tan tarde – esque en el camino se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que darle la vuelta – decía como excusa moviendo sus manos para arriba y para abajo muy rápido, los cuatro suspiraron haciéndole notar los frustrados que estaban con su actitud – muy bien síganme que hoy el entrenamiento será especial – le dijo a sus pupilos los cuales recogieron sus cosas y caminaron tras él.

En el camino Akara y Sakura conversaban mucho sobre cosas de chicas(a pesar de la diferencia de edad podían mantener conversaciones interesantes para ambas) Sasuke caminaba callado y escuchando todas las cosas que ellas hablaban– _valla, las mujeres, piensan y hablan tantas cosas tontas – _Naruto en tanto intentaba incluirse en la conversación pero sin resultado porque cuando preguntaba algo la respuesta que recibía lo dejaba con mas dudas que antes, y Kakashi caminaba muy concentrado en la lectura, en eso se detiene en seco apuntando una montaña – muy bien el entrenamiento de hoy será subir esa montaña, pero no piensen que será tan fácil como parece, deberán protejerse unos a otros de los ataques que reciban de mi, por lo tanto deben llegar juntos al otro extremo de la montaña – cuando termino de decir esto todos permanecían callados cada uno pensando en como resolverían este entrenamiento, para Akara todo era demasiado, su color de piel se había tornado blanco total porque no creía llegar hasta la mitad de la montaña con todos sus sentidos, además no acostumbraba a velar por el bien de los demás, sinceramente era buena preocupándose por si misma, una frase dicha por el jounin le quedo dando vueltas "no piensen que será tan fácil como parece" – _tan fácil como parece! Pero si para mi es imposible a simple vista!!!!, debo mantener la calma y hecharme buenas vibras, que las necesito demasiado... SI!! Arriba Akara!- _y en sus ojos aparecieron estrellas de "¡lo podré lograr!" mientras los demás la miraban entre asustados y sorprendidos...

* * *

grillito--> x) 


	4. ¿esto es trabajo en equipo?

El entrenamiento daba comienzo enseguida que el jounin termino de darles las instrucciones, cada integrante se esparció por la parte baja de la montaña y comenzaron a correr montaña arriba mientras que Kakashi ya no se veía por el terreno – _valla que es rápido... es distinto verlo que leerlo en un expediente... mm ¿donde se habrá escondido? – _se decía a si misma la joven del cabello negro azulado, mientras observaba por los alrededores a Kakashi, el cual no había dejado rastro de él en el aire – _mm.. bien como no se ve, será mejor que me apresure en llegar a la cima... además de bajada es menos problema bien__ uno... dos... tres! – _y salió corriendo procurando camuflarse en todo lo que le sirviera para ello.

En otra parte cercana a donde estaba Akara, Naruto peleaba con un clon de Kakashi, que al momento de golpearlo se convirtió en agua – valla y yo que quería seguir peleando – mientras corría a encontrarse con Sasuke y Sakura que estaban a un lado también peleando, Sasuke fácilmente salió de esa corta pelea y Sakura con un poco por no decir mediana dificultad [xD también salió del problema – Naruto! No te separes de nosotros recuerda que debemos llegar juntos al otro lado de la montaña –

-Oye! escúchame bien Sasuke Yo no necesito que me des ordenes!... como el próximo Hokage de la villa se exactamente como debo actuar!

-Si como quieras... ¿ Donde esta Akara? –

-Eh?... valla Akara-chan no se ve por ningún lado, será mejor que vallamos a buscarla –

-No debió separarse del grupo – mientras corría y buscaba a Akara – _debió seguirnos... de lejos se puede apreciar que no es fuerte y ahora tenemos que estar cuidándola... _queestupidez... – se decía a sí mismo el Uchiha.

Akara caminaba cuidadosa, no estaba con el grupo pero confiaba en que estuvieran bien, después de todo el sensei no les haría nada grave – _ellos son sus pupilos, que sensei trataría mal a sus alumnos – _cuando siente que por detrás se acercan dos cuerpos pequeños a gran velocidad – _Eh? – _se voltea y observa bien, eran dos kunais que se dirigían a ella con mucha fuerza y velocidad – _parece que me equivoque, este sujeto no toma en cuenta nada cuando tiene que atacar O.O! – _Inmediatamente tomo un tronco seco que estaba en el suelo y lo uso como escudo pudiendo bloquear así los kunais, giro muy fuerte con el tronco en la mano queriendo darle en la cabeza a su contrincante que se encontraba detrás de ella – kyyaaa!! – Pero unas manos la sujetaron por las muñecas impidiendo que siguiera con su supuesto super ataque – deberías fortalecer tu fuerza en los brazos, te falto potencia si querías darme con eso en la cabeza – hablo el jounin mirándola desafiante, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para probar el verdadero nivel en batalla de la nueva – he... yo... – y dejo caer el tronco que cayo a los pies del sensei dándole en uno lo cual lo hizo soltarla para que ella se pusiera en posición de pelea – bien sensei creo que seria bueno que me dejara pasar si no quiere terminar peor – con una voz un tanto burlona y desafiante.

-terminar peor?, lo dudo, mejor muéstrame lo que tienes – le dijo tomando él también la pose para comenzara atacar – _leí en su expediente que no es buena con taijutsu pero realiza rápido los sellos con lo que se puede proteger, además no es nativa de konoha, aunque se crío en ella ... – _pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, al estar tan desconcentrado cayo en un genjutsu – ya veo... con que Jubaku Satu, eres hábil... ¿Cómo aprendiste este genjutsu?-

-Vera sensei, tengo mis secretos...- decía la voz de la chica al oído derecho del jounin provocando que este al sentir la respiración de la muchacha tan cerca se sintiera un tanto nervioso-

-Sabes que soy un jounin de elite, no creas que con esto me vas a contener mucho tiempo...-

-Pero puedo intentarlo – esta vez la voz se escucho al lado izquierdo, para Kakashi se estaba haciendo un tanto complicado el mantener la concentración cuando esa voz dulce se escuchaba tan cerca de su oído, era inquietante para él, si bien era un jounin mas que calificado y reconocido por todos por su concentración y su gran capacidad de pelea, además por otras cualidades [ que le sobran x) – _Que me pasa... solo es una mujer y he sabido controlar esto antes, me he entrenado para aprender a manejar este tipo de situaciones! – _si, debía admitirlo, algo que ahora le jugaba en contra fuertemente esque le pasaba algo especial con esta estudiante suya, tenia algo que la hacia diferente y no podía controlarlo, algo que lo enfurecía a mas no poder – _mierda! - _pero pronto la ilusión comenzó a desvanecerse y se percato que ya no tenia a su contrincante frente, es mas ella no estaba ni cerca, aprovecho la oportunidad para evadir pelear cuerpo a cuerpo algo que no le acomodaba para nada, le molestaba tener que mancharse las manos con sangre, aunque sabia perfectamente que hubiera sido difícil darle un golpe directo – tendré que cuidarme mejor de este sujeto, tampoco es la idea que viva huyendo, pero... – una presencia interrumpió la afanada conversación que tenia consigo misma...

- deberías permanecer con nosotros, no es agradable tener que preocuparnos de ti... -

_-preocuparse por mi... valla este Sasuke..._ no es necesario que se preocupen por mi, ni menos tú, si yo no te lo he pedido-

-no creas que lo hago porque me importes, concluiremos el entrenamiento siempre y cuando lleguemos todos al mismo tiempo al otro extremo de la montaña – dicho esto se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a la chica con la que discutía

-Sabes nunca creí que te importara :p –

-eres como Naruto, solo que más inútil –

_-inútil__ yo? Espera que te encuentre solo porque!... huy! Eres insoportable_... si como digas niñito – haciendo un gesto como diciendo que no importaba lo que él dijera pero por dentro hervía de furia y (cosa rara en ella) quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Sakura y Naruto están por acá, es mejor que vallamos por ellos, puede que Kakashi-sensei los este atacando –

- _Si hasta parece que tiene corazón... quizás me excedí pensando mal de él, es solo un niño además esta en edad de encontrar su forma de ser... –_

- Deja de estar parada con esa cara de tonta y comienza a correr que esto es un entrenamiento –

-Huy! Si jefe si ya voy!!!... _baka, definitivamente no me equivoque- _y emprendió camino a encontrarse con Sakura y Naruto, los que habían tomado otro camino para encontrarla más rápido o almenos eso creía Sasuke, pero algo andaba mal se suponía que debían encontrarse en 10 minutos a mas tardar, pero no llegaban – creo que te equivocaste, o quizás... cayeron en una trampa de Kakashi-saensei!-

- Valla si que eres un genio – hablo riéndose de la gran deducción de Akara

-Mira, escúchame bien yo no se que diablos te he hecho para que me trates de esta manera, escucha bien si me hubieran dado a escoger en que equipo estar hubiera elegido uno donde tú NO estuvieras! – pero Sasuke no estaba escuchándola, avanzaba con cuidado para no caer en trampas y no ser sorprendido por lo que estaba unos metros más lejos de ella – _cálmate, cálmate, no vale la pena es solo un niño...- _mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza frente a su rostro y se le hinchaba la vena en la frente, Sasuke la sacaba de sus casillas.

Naruto y Sakura estaban en un lugar un tanto cercano de donde se encontraban Sasuke y Akara, con la diferencia de que los primeros estaban amarrados a una roca cada uno [una rooooca x ) .

-Kakashi-sansei!, esto no es justo! . -

- Si sensei, como se supone que terminaremos el entrenamiento si estamos amarrados, además Akara y Sasuke-kun deben creer que ya estamos en la cima esperándolos! –

-Ya, no se quejen que veremos como trabaja Akara con Sasuke por salvarlos a ustedes –

- _Akara con Sasuke-kun... que cruel! T.T-_

-ha?... ya veo, pero no es justo!, estamos muy mal ubicados!... ya hasta me duele... TODO!- gritaba un chico de naranjo

-decías Naruto?-

_-este__ baka_ – resignado total a que su sensei no lo pondría más cómodo [xD y lo tendría con el pie rodeando su cuello y además amarrado con las manos en la nuca a una roca.

Akara y Sasuke miraban desde unos arbustos en la situación que se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo – ¿Cómo los ayudaremos?-

-Es sencillo, quédate acá para que no me estorbes, y así saldremos más rápido de esto-

-Si planean ayudar a Sakura y Naruto les exigiré que me ataquen juntos, no piensen que seré piadoso- decía el jounin mientras leía su libro sobre la roca en la que Naruto estaba amarrado

-Rayos!... bien Akara, deberemos trabajar en equipo – dijo el un Sasuke un tanto preocupado, en realidad no creía que Akara podría soportar y eso lo entorpecería un resto.

- Hai...-

Sasuke y Akara corrieron en dirección a Kakashi, quien salto alto y por detrás apareció otro Sasuke que lo golpeo en el estomago, en eso Kakashi se desvaneció convirtiéndose en agua y ataco a Akara, quien fue a soltarle las cuerdas a Naruto, Kakashi la golpeo fuertemente en el estomago por lo que ella fue lanzada hacia un montón de tierra. -_ buaa! Que golpe T.T, pero no, no me puedo rendir ahora debo ser fuerte además Sasuke no podrá sólo, le guste o no me necesita- _Sasuke peleaba con Kakashi, entre ellos volaban kunais y shurikens, Akara se puso de pie y realizo unos sellos - Mizu no Muchi (Látigo de Agua) – y agua atrapo a Kakashi impidiendo que pudiera seguir atacando a Sasuke, Sasuke miro sorprendido a Akara ya que era raro que alguien de Konoha pudiera utilizar jutsus de agua, pero dejo de observarla y ataco a Kakashi quien desapareció convirtiéndose en un tronco – Me preguntaba cuando me atacarías con un jutsu que te delatara – le dijo el jounin a sus espaldas – ¿delatarme?, no tengo nada que ocultar, solo cosas que no me molesto en contar – dijo la chica saltando hacia delante, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas estaba agotada y solo quería poder recostarse y dormir cuando mira hacia donde estaba Naruto y Sakura ya no vio a ninguno de los dos, entonces los busco con la mirada y los vio peleando con Sasuke, pero algo raro le ocurría en el pecho, le estaba faltando el aire y callo en la tierra desmayada, teniendo como ultimo recuerdo a sus compañeros de equipo peleando frente a ella .

Sentía el viento que acariciaba sus mejillas a gran velocidad sin que fuera ella quien estuviera corriendo, cuando abrió los ojos observo que se encontraba en la espalda de alguien por lo que se asusto y grito – Nani???!!! - provocando que la persona que la cargaba cayera con ella y se dieran muchas vueltas en el suelo.

-Akara-chan!!, por tu culpa nos caímos!! -

-Lo...losiento mucho Naruto! Esque me asuste cuando note que alguien me cargaba o.O!

-Eh?...ajaja si esque te desmayaste y tuve que cargarte para que pudiéramos terminar el entrenamiento!!- decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Qué?!, ya lo terminaron y cargándome!? –

-No, aun nos queda montaña por bajar, pero nos ha costado, Kakashi-sensei puso muchas trampas en el camino de bajada –

-¿Y Sasuke y Sakura? –

-Ellos van mas adelante, sabes pudimos amarrar a Kakashi-sensei y así logramos bajar la montaña! D –

-Ya veo... _que son lindos me cargaron hasta terminar el entrenamiento me gusta esto de tener equipo, eso de que halla alguien ahí para preocuparse de una es muy lindo... pero aun así no pude concluir el entrenamiento, una vez mas entiendo ese dicho que dice "todas las cosas buenas tienen su lado malo"... _bien Naruto, ahora yo puedo seguir el camino, gracias por ayudarme... eres muy lindo – posando su mano en la cabeza de Naruto – esto ... yo ... si vamos! – y corrieron montaña abajo. Cuando llegaron vieron a los chicos a quienes le faltaba un pasa para bajar la montaña con Kakashi quien estaba muy tenso, preocupado por su alumna, pero al verla volvió la calma a él – _que bueno que vuelve consciente, debió haber sido solo agotamiento, pero tampoco era para que se cansara tanto_... bien chicos volvamos a casa! – dijo formando una sonrisa con su ojo

Llegando a Konoha Kakashi se despidió de sus alumnos y disponía irse a casa cuando una voz lo paro – Kakashi-sensei, quiero hablar un momento con usted si no le molesta...- el jounin se dio vuelta y la miro a los ojos, esos ojos grises que lo hipnotizaron desde el primer día que la vio...

* * *

Un poquito largo! Pero no lo podía terminar así como así xD 

Grillito D


	5. un poco de pasado

- Te ves agotada, será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión-

- No, no estoy agotada... _si lo estoy pero me interesa saber por que_... y no, no es bueno que lo dejemos para otra ocasión-

- ¿Eh?... bien caminemos - mientras sacaba su libro y comenzaba a leer

- ¡Si!- diciendo esto comenzó a caminar al paso del jounin que seguía pegado en su libro, llegaron hasta unas bancas en un plaza, el jounin le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que tomara asiento, Akara lo hizo y se quedo mirándolo esperando algo _– ¡vamos Quítate el libro de la cara!, ¿como crees que vamos a conversar así? –_

- ¿y de que querías hablarme? – sin despegar la mirada de aquel libro.ç

_- de verdad me va a conversar leyendo un libro! Que gesto más feo... _yo, bueno la verdad. _le podría preguntar tantas cosas !… _bueno sensei cuando me dijo mientras peleábamos, sobre hacer un jutsu que me delatara,¿ a que se refería exactamente?, porque como le dije no acostumbro a ocultar mucho fuera de mis sentimientos, simplemente hay cosas de las que no me molesto en decir... y quizás ahora se las pueda decir... claro si me explica que piensa que soy... – Kakashi hacia como que leía su libro, concentrado, pero en realidad no podía simplemente, no podía, además le interesaba conocer aquello que no salía con detalles en su ficha algo que ocupaba los ratos libres de su mente – Kakashi-sensei... - el jounin la miro con cara de "¿qué?" – ¿Acaso usted utiliza una manera nueva y exclusiva de ninjas para leer libros, quizás para leer los documentos alrevez en las misiones no? – el ninja miró su libro con sorpresa – _¡En que estoy pensando_!_... _si así, como tu misma dijiste me estoy ejercitando para espiar documentos y cosas por el estilo desde los techos – y volvió a fijar la mirada en el libro para disimular su tonto error.

- Ah, ya veo sensei, si que es impresionante ... algún día me gustaría ser como usted de inteligente y capaz –

- Jeje, si porque no... ejem, bueno siguiendo con lo que preguntaste, es muy simple, en tu ficha leí que tu no eres nativa de Konoha, me daba curiosidad saber de que aldea provenías – siguiendo con su mirada en el libro como si intentara leer.

- Yo, siempre que me preguntan eso prefiero decir que soy nativa de Konoha porque así me siento, llegue muy pequeña a esta aldea, en realidad con unos 2 o 3 años de nacida, de mi aldea nativa aparte del nombre y de algunos relatos de mis padres, no tengo recuerdos, solo se que es una desgracia para mi familia, en particular para mi, ya que me quede sola por culpa de ella-

- Entonces, si mis deducciones son ciertas, que creo sinceramente que lo son, tu vienes de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla –Akara asintió con la cabeza – es por eso que usas jutsus de agua pero el genjutsu, como es que lo desarrollaste, por lo que sé de ti, en realidad no me queda claro –

- Es una historia larga y corta, quizás no quiera escucharla y quiera irse a su casa –

- mmm no, vamos puedes contármela claro si no te molesta –

no, no me molesta... bien me imagino que usted como jounin sabe que en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla el examen para ser un genin era inhumano, el año en que ocurrió la desgracia que obligo a cambiar definitivamente el examen, mi hermano mayor de unos 10 años aproximadamente se estaba preparando para darlo, mis padres sabían de que se trataba, ellos eran nativos de ella, pero confiaban en que mi hermano podría pasar el examen, pero ese niño que llego al lugar de la prueba y acabo con los 100 estudiantes sin vacilar, también acabo con mi hermano y con la alegría plena que acompañaba a mis padres, ellos eran personas muy apegadas a la familia, mi hermano fue el hijo que les costo tener, esperaron alrededor de 4 años para su llegada hasta que lo consiguieron y sus vidas llevaban un color especial, pero el crimen de ese niño los espanto, pensando en mi, una niña de 2 años que ellos esperaban en unos cuantos más se graduara de genin, pero no podían permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir, dudaron que la historia no se volviera a repetir y decidieron dejar la aldea, ellos eran grandes ninjas ilusorios y los únicos que se dedicaban a eso de lleno en la aldea por lo que su presencia era necesaria e indispensable ellos intentaron por la mejor forma posible, pero se fueron con un gran odio por los grupos de ninjas que veían como ellos dejaban la aldea y a ellos que los necesitaban, buscaron refugio en Konaha, quien los acogió pidiéndoles sus servicios como ninjas, ellos aceptaron y aquí nos quedamos –

comenzaba a oscurecer, Kakashi escuchaba atento pero no la observaba a ella, ni tampoco observaba ahora su libro, miraba hacia el horizonte – ¿que le ocurrió a tus padres? – pregunto un interesado peliplateado pero no demostró que lo estuviera

– ¿mis padres?... ellos murieron – sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas pero ninguna corría, hasta que siguió pronunciando las palabras – la aldea tomo esto como traición y los persiguieron... siempre me decían que yo seria fuerte, pero que no debía dejar de sonreír a pesar de lo que me ocurriera siempre debía tener una sonrisa para darme a mi misma alegría y fuerza, además para no transmitirle tristeza a las personas que me rodean para que no se vieran afectadas, lo que mas recuerdo de ellos es cuando se fueron de casa y llevaban ambos una sonrisa, siempre creí que para no hacerme notar que sabían que les seria difícil volver a casa y también para no verme llorar, ese día yo tenia unos 6 años y creía que llegarían en la noche pero no lo hicieron, fui la primera persona en saber que habían muerto, un sueño donde ellos salían dándome la espalda y alejándose me hizo comprenderlo, y cuando los demás intentaron explicármelo... todos quedaron extrañados porque yo no lloraba, pero mis penas las liberaba cuando nadie me veía... es más creo que ahora, sensei, usted es la única persona que desde ese día me ha visto llorar – Akara subió las piernas a la banca y poso su cabeza en las rodillas, sujetando fuertemente como para poder ocultar de esa forma sus ojos con lágrimas, Kakashi había notado desde un principio como habían comenzado a caer las lágrimas, y no supo como reaccionar, le dolía que ella estuviera llorando y más encima se sentía culpable porque el fue el principal provocador de que esas lagrimas comenzaran a caer, por haberle preguntado por sus padres, sin saber como reaccionar, se puso de pie y poso su mano en el cabello de ella inclinándose un poco para quedar a su altura

– vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, no es bueno que andes sola en las calles en este estado – Akara levanto la mirada y noto como el jounin la miraba con su ojo como formando una sonrisa

– si sensei, pero estoy bien, no necesito que me valla a dejar –

- Vamos no me discutas que yo soy tu sensei – diciendo esto le extendió la mano para que ella se pusiera de pie, la chica acepto la mano y se paro, para sorpresa de Kakashi ella ya no lloraba, no tenia rastros de ello – _a esto se refería con no demostrar tristeza para que los demás no se sientan tristes..._sabes no esta mal cuando no estas en un combate, sobre todo, llorar de vez en cuando, todos lo hacemos y lo necesitamos –

-Por favor no lo tome a mal, pero se me hace difícil creer que usted llore seguido –

Kakashi la miro y sonrió con su ojo – créeme soy humano, y también siento-

– Akara tomo un color rojizo en sus mejillas – yo... lo decía más que nada porque usted se ve muy maduro y un tanto serio –

- Si, tal vez serio en la mayor parte del tiempo pero como ninja se ocultar mis emociones-

-Sí en eso estoy de acuerdo, como ninjas debemos aprender eso – dirigió la mirada hacia delante y noto que estaban justo frente a la calle de su casa – sensei, ya llegamos... antes de despedirnos... me gustaría preguntarle si le molestaría ayudarme un poco con mi estado físico, creo que me hace falta resistencia, creo que soy un desastre en ese sentido y no me vendría mal mejorar aunque sea un poco, de acuerdo al tiempo que usted disponga claro – y realizo una pequeña reverencia para demostrar humildad y no verse arrogante ni que pareciera un mandato lo que le pedía

creo que tu fuerte es el genjutsu pero... podemos trabajar en especial tu condición física si te preocupa, pero solo te pediré una cosa... – Akara lo miro curiosa, ¿que sería lo que su sensei le fuera a pedir?

– yo... sensei... claro... siempre y cuando lo pueda cumplir –

-Créeme, es sencillo, y espero no te incomode... ejem, yo, te quería pedir si puedes evitar tratarme tanto de usted, es que es algo incomodo cuando es una persona que no te lleva tanto en edad – dijo sonriéndole a la chica que tenia frente a su ojo.

-si sensei!, tómelo, perdón, tómalo por hecho – hablo regalándole una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que a él lo dejaban pensando por largo rato en silencio – entonces...¿¿ cuando empezamos con el entrenamiento?? Sensei -

Kakashi se encontraba volando en las nubes cuando lo zamarrearon y bajo a tierra – ¿decías?

-decía que cuando empezamos con el entrenamiento–

-mmm déjame pensar, mañana a las 6:00am en el campo de entrenamiento, es buen lugar para comenzar –

bien entonces nos vemos mañana sensei – se puso de puntillas y beso la mejilla de Hatake, el que quedo medio atontado con el acto y solo escucho un – adiós sensei – y lo único que pudo realizar fue una seña con la mano en señal de despedida...

Gracias por los reviews!! Es lindo conectarse y leerlos!! Gracias a cada una por su review de verdad!

No quise poner romance entre el par, así como Romance, todavía no, si igual se tienen que conocer antes de eso y se han visto super poco, quizás solo quizás [xD ponga algoo de romance : P [el fic esta categorizado como romance asi que tampoco esque nunca voy a poner nada de eso

Ellistriel-- por lo de los jutsus...busque en Internet los jutsus de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla[T.T e igual los genjutsus (no exclusivos de la niebla, sino en general).

y... eso

Adiós!!


	6. pakkun y la comida

PIPI!-PIPI!-PIPI!

- ¡¡¡Guaaaa!!!(bostezo) – Akara estira su mano para alcanzar el despertador y apagar la molesta alarma, pero no lo encuentra ya que en la noche tanto moverse, por no poder conciliar el sueño hizo que el pobre despertador cayera al piso

PIPI!-PIPI!-PIPI!

-Hay que insoportable!!!... ¿pero donde esta? –

PIPI!-PIPI!-PIPI!

-aja!, tu sonido te delato! – y miro debajo de su cama para encontrarlo y poderlo apagar, lo tomo y dio fin a su tortura matutina – bien, ya que me levante de la cama , creo que lo mejor será ducharme y prepararme, ya son las 5:15 y Kakashi-sensei me dijo que a las 6:00... me pregunto si... no... no creo que valla a llegar tarde, si es un entrenamiento físico, debemos aprovechar bien cada minuto para lograr buenos resultados, además solo soy una, no creo que se valla a dar el lujo de dejarme esperando ahí sola – decía esto mientras caminaba hacia la ducha, tardo 15 minutos en alistarse, tomar un desayuno decente, ya que en el entrenamiento anterior se comió solo una fruta y eso le debió de jugar mucho en contra en cuanto a su resistencia, tomo su bolso y salió camino al encuentro. Llego a las 6:01 al lugar de encuentro y se sentó, mirando para todas partes y pasaron unos cuantos minuto [como 20 xD – U.U _soy una total ingenua, nunca más llego puntual cuando se trate de Kakashi sensei! – _Espero y espero y espero, hasta que a las 7:15 apareció caminando tranquilamente un Kakashi que para variar leía su libro, alzo su mirada y sonrío a la chica que lo miraba con cara de fastidio – Buenos días Akara – grito alzando su mano – _¬¬_ _hubieran sido 15, hasta 20 minutos pero no 1 hora y 15minutos!!!..._esque estas son horas de llegar!! – gruñía la chica parada frente a él con ganas de matarlo – esque no encontraba mi otro guante y un gato lo tenia y salió corriendo y no lo podía alcanzar y después...-

- Mentira sensei!!!... usted es un jounin! Cómo piensa que voy a creer que no pudo alcanzar a un gato!-

- oye! Ayer quedamos en algo recuerdas? –

_-¿eh?... ¿En algo? ... mm_... ajaja si si deberás, perdón sensei esque con el enojo se me olvido –

-si... bien, deja tus cosas junto a ese árbol que comenzaremos de inmediato, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke vendrán en un rato asique es mejor que aprovechemos bien antes de que aparezcan para entrenar tus falencias con mayor detenimiento-

-hai sensei! – corrió a dejar sus cosas en el árbol que Kakashi le indico y una idea vino a su mente que la hizo gritar – Oye sensei!, eres un tramposo, utilizaste la excusa del "usted" para evitar que yo te regañara más y así desviar mi enojo-

-eh?...no son solo ideas tuyas... _valla que es rápida – _dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca – Akara ven aquí un momento –

-Si sensei voy! – y corrió hacia su sensei el que la esperaba sentado en un rama – Akara en la batalla que sostuvimos ayer pude notar que necesitas mas fuerzas en tus piernas y brazos –

-hai-

-entonces e resuelto que comenzarás trotando pero... – tomo un kunai y se hirió el dedo, acto seguido invoco a sus perros – Pakkun te perseguirá, si te alcanza te dará un castigo que dudo mucho que aprecies – hablo usando un tono bastante serio, por la mente de Akara comenzaron a pasar imágenes de castigos que podría realizar un perro tan pequeño como lo era Pakkun – _lo más terrible que me podría hacer seria... orinarme! Aparte de terrible seria hediondo T.T... buaaa!, no, no podrá alcanzarme!, _bien sensei estoy lista!-

Kakashi se acerco a Pakkun y le hablo por lo bajo – recuerda lo que hablamos anoche, no me decepciones, hazla correr mucho – y formulo una pequeña sonrisa con su ojo, Pakkun oyendo esto miro a Akara y le hablo – bien niña, prepárate para correr, recuerda no utilices jutsus ni nada parecido, solo tus piernas–

-Oye perrito!, yo ya no soy una niña! –

-y yo ya no soy un perrito –

-Bien no peleen y comiencen a correr – mientras tomaba su libro y se ponía a leer

-hai!.. pero ya no soy una niña :P- y salió corriendo procurando permanecer lejos de Pakkun, el perro saltaba entre las ramas, ella lo observo – se supone que es trote no seas tramposo, o acaso tus patitas cortas no te ayudan? – mostrando una sonrisa malvada a Pakkun

Kakashi escucho y dijo – principalmente es un ejercicio para las piernas, el trote es ideal pero puedes usar los arboles – Akara lo observo y por este error descuido su tarea principal, mantenerse lejos de Pakkun– te tengo niña – Pakkun estaba a su lado con una mirada entre mala y divertida - ¡¿QUÉ?! – por su mente comenzaron a repetirse las escenas de los terribles castigos que ese perro le podría dar – _que no me orine, que no me orine, que no me orine, que no me... – _

-Valla parece que te alcanzo bien veamos – Kakashi fue hasta el bolso de Akara y saco de él todo lo comestible que ella tuviera – bien Pakkun abre la boca – Pakkun tan obediente la abrió y comió parte de la comida de Akara – ¡NOOO¡Eso es mío!... después me va a dar hambre!–

-Bien niña, cada vez que te alcance me comeré tu comida, debes esforzarte por no perder, ya que cada vez que logres una vuelta completa al campo de entrenamiento salvaras una porción de tu comida o te quedaras sin almuerzo-

-esto... yo... _Por lo menos tome un desayuno contundente, pero Kakashi lo dividió en 9 porciones de las que a Pakkun le dio una entonces tengo que dar 8 vueltas! Y este campo es graaande!... _bien Pakkun es hora de correr bien! –

Akara comenzó a correr, procurando mirar a Pakkun para que este no la pudiera alcanzar pero en determinadas ocasiones se le perdía y lo volvía a encontrar parado a su lado , cuando lo veía su cara se horrorizaba(esto cuando ya, según ella habia terminado una vuelta) y veía con mucha tristeza como Kakashi le lanzaba la comida a Pakkun y como este se saboreaba frente a ella, y así pasaron la mañana corriendo y siendo atrapada, con la disminución de porciones de comida que iban quedando Akara le ponía más fuerza y corría más veloz pero el perro la seguía sorprendiendo, hasta que dieron las 12:30, ella estaba agotada y el hambre comenzaba a hacerse notar en su cuerpo, solo quedaba 1 porción de comida y las necesitaba, necesitaba comerlas para poder recuperar fuerzas y más tarde entrenar o hacer lo que hiciesen con los otros del grupo – grrr! – el estomago de Akara se hacia notar y aparte del hambre le dio mucha vergüenza el que se halla escuchado tan fuerte y su rostro se puso mas rojo de lo que ya estaba por haber estado corriendo – valla! Parece que tuvieras un perro en tu estomago, deberías alimentarlo para que este en silencio – dijo un Pakkun burlón.

-escucha perro! No me molestes! – regañaba al perro a quien le divertía la situación – ahora no me atraparas- y comenzó a correr sin fijarse donde estuviera Pakkun, lo vio pasar a su lado, se detuvo de golpe provocando que este siguiera de largo – _bien, ahora solo retrocedo lo suficiente para poder cansarlo un resto y poder dar aunque sea una vuelta bien ¡que tengo hambresita! – _Pakkun retrocedió_ la_ parte de camino que había avanzado y cuando llego donde Akara esta se giro en sus tobillos y se volteo para tomar ventaja de Pakkun, el que miro a la chica de espaldas intentando correr lo más rápido posible, sin pensarlo dos veces la persiguió, ahora ella le llevaba cierta ventaja pero esta no era muy significativa, cuando ya le faltaba poco por llegar al otro extremo y terminar la prueba, vio a un Pakkun que saltaba de rama en rama al lado de ella, al verlo intento aumentar la velocidad pero este ya estaba frente de ella – te volví a atrapar – dijo el perro mirándola desafiante –

-_Noooo!, ya no me queda nada de comida! T.T... noooo!! – _mientras el perro se comía la porción que le correspondía por atraparla – _huy! Soy una lenta!! – _y sus rodillas se doblaron provocando que cayera al suelo sentada sobre sus piernas con la cabeza baja, definitivamente quería comer – _me había preparado una comida de lo más rica y ese perro se la termino comiendo!_... Pakkun... a partir de hoy eres mi enemigo numero uno! – comenzaba a levantar la cabeza y se podía notar como su mirada brillaba con odio y ganas de vengarse y además la acompañaba una sonrisa macabra, Pakkun como buen perro que es, percibió el peligro y actúo rápido – bien ya cumplí mi tarea adiós! – y desapareció en humo porque Kakashi lo desinvoco a petición de el, Akara miro la escena y bajo la cabeza resignada – bien hecho Akara pudiste mantener un ritmo aceptable duraste las 9 carreras a pesar que te quedaste sin comida –

-si es lo más triste de todo!...snif... pero ¿ya debe ser hora de que lleguen los demás no? –

-ah! Eso... fue solo una táctica para que te esforzaras más, de esa manera estarías mas presionada y correrías más rápido – hablaba el jounin mirando a Akara con una sonrisa que delataba su ojo – una...¡¿táctica?!... parece que resulto, porque sino no me hubiera apresurado tanto en las primeras vueltas... pero eso no quita que te quiera ahorcar sensei!! –

-eh?... vamos tu me pediste que te ayudara a mejorar tu estado físico y es una buena manera para que tu misma te exijas más, además te ayuda a mantener la figura – mientras movía sus manos para arriba y para abajo pero no se percato que la situación la empeoro – ¡me estas diciendo gorda! – y con sus manos formaba un puño el que moría por clavar en la cara de su sensei – _este baka me saca de mis casillas, primero me deja sin almuerzo y luego me dice gorda... no merece piedad!-_

-Vamos Akara fue solo una broma... estas muy bien así – sonreía y hablaba nervioso sabia que tenia dos opciones, desaparecer o remediar lo dicho – yo...esto adiós!- definitivamente se quedaba con la primera, ya después se le olvidaría a la chica lo sucedido, según él, pero no supo que con ese acto provocaría que se "alumna" ahora lo único que quisiera fuera venganza!...

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Saludos!**


	7. todo por un libro

La joven kunoichi caminaba hacia su casa en una tarde "tranquila", en su mente la única palabra que reinaba era "venganza", nadie le iba a decir cosas que no le agradaban, ni menos él, un hombre que conocía hace tan poco – me quiero vengar... ¿pero como?... quizás... alguien me pueda ayudar... alguien que conozca sus debilidades... mm... tal vez si... – pero un ruido la distrajo – GRRR! – era su estomago que le pedía urgente almuerzo – no puedo pensar tranquila mientras me siga rugiendo el estomago, necesito un lugar para comer... – mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha para buscar un lugar donde comer escucho un "¡más ramen por favor!" – Ramen?... si un poco de ramen estaría bien !! – se dirigió hacia un lugar que llevaba por nombre "Ichiraku ramen", al poner un pie dentro noto una cabeza rubia que conocía - ¡Naruto!, que bueno que te veo – le dijo con mirada maliciosa y moviendo las manos como si tramara algo – _él me va a ayudar jijiji – _

-¿Eh?...Akara-chan yo... no tengo dinero para invitarte un ramen – dijo con esta cara ": P"-

-u.u° no Naruto, voy a comer ramen pero lo voy a pagar con mi dinero, pero quería conver... – se vio cortada por Naruto – entonces me vas a invitar un ramen :D-

- bueno bueno pero te quería pedir ayuda –

-...-

-Estoy planeando una venganza contra Kakashi sensei, pero necesito saber que objeto es preciado para él, para gastarle una graaaan broma –

-¿un objeto preciado por él?... hay algo con lo que siempre lo he visto y nunca se separa de eso – hablo sujetando su mentón como pensando..

-¿si?... ¿Y que es? –

-¿pero por que le quieres gastar una broma a Kakashi sensei? –

-esque él – por su mente paso todo lo que vivió hace un rato en la mañana – me dijo.. – mientras apretaba su puño – me dijo... gorda T.T –

-¿solo por que te dijo gorda?-

-¿¡y te parece poco?! –

En eso llega el ramen a la barra - Akara chan, si Kakashi sensei te dijo gorda no deberías comerte eso.. – Naruto ponía cara de hambre y miraba con deseo el plato de Akara, a ella el comentario no le agrado y poso su mano empuñada en la cabeza del chico - ¿!me vas a decir que es ese objeto tan preciado para Kakashi sensei!? –

-bueno, bueno... es ese libro naranjo con el que siempre anda, nunca lo he visto sin ese libro –

-mm... ya veo... señor! Sírvale un ramen a Naruto!-

-¡GRACIAS AKARA-CHAN! – decía sonriente el niño mientras frente de él colocaban otro pocillo de ramen – dime Naruto te ¿gustaría gastarle una broma a tu sensei? –

-ash kaskashsshi senej?... eshta buien –

-perfecto!, entonces hoy en la noche empezamos con el plan mm... juntémonos fuera de este local a eso de las 8 –

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en eso ya se comía lo ultimo del plato – Akara-chan... me regalas otro! -

-bien ...Señor! Otro ramen!... bueno entonces comamos Naruto que tengo mucha hambre – Naruto la miro curioso - ¡que digas otra vez que estoy gorda porque nunca más te invito un ramen! –

-No Akara chan, si no estas gorda, y no lo digo por el ramen : D –

-gra..gracias Naruto... _si me cae tan bien este niño! Además es mi compañero de trampas muajaja xD – _Ambos comieron y fueron cada uno hacia sus respectivas casas, en el camino Akara idealizaba el plan para hacer sufrir aunque fuera un ratito a Kakashi sensei, aparte de servirle como venganza le sonaba muy divertido lo que planeaba contra él, ya conocía la debilidad del sensei y aparte quería probarlo, probar hasta que punto era capaz de llegar – _veras sensei_... - y formulo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Le faltaba una cuadra por llegar a su casa y se encontró con Sakura – Oye Sakura! – mientras hacia el gesto con la mano - ¿eh? Ah! Akara chan!, buenas tardes como estas? –

-bien gracias! –

-Akara chan me encontré con Kakashi sensei en el camino y me dijo que tenemos una misión para pasado mañana y me pidió que te avisara, dijo también que mañana vamos a entrenar para estar en forma para la misión –

_-que cobarde! Me mando a decir con Sakura... quizás me este evitando xD_... Gracias por la noticia Sakura y te dijo a que hora mañana? –

-si dijo que a las 8 de la mañana –

-bien gracias!, me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana! – se despidió con una gran sonrisa y fue hacia su casa. Comenzaba a oscurecer y tendría que ir en busca de Naruto – me cambio a una tenida negra para verme menos y todo listo jeje... me las pagaras sensei – llego a su casa, procedió a cambiarse y salió a las 7:45, camino tranquila procurando no encontrarse con Kakashi hasta que llego al puesto de ramen – Hola Akara chan, estas lista para la broma! – la joven apresuro el paso - Naruto cállate! – corrió hasta donde Naruto y le tapo la boca con ambas manos – toma esto como una misión secreta que NADIE debe saber!.. no es necesario que lo andes gritando –

-haa! Bien entonces con que empezamos? –

-Mira Naruto¿tu sabes donde vive el sensei cierto? –

-he?...mm... no... nunca he visto por que parte se va a su casa –

-Debí imaginarlo U.U... y conoces a alguien que pueda saber? –

-Pues... quizás... no él no, entonces... no, tampoco... –

-Naruto conoces a alguien si o no? – pregunto un tanto cansada por la actitud de Naruto

-ha! Si sisisi!, el sensei de las cejas encrespadas puede saber! –

-bien bien pero no lo grites, quien es el de las cejas encrespadas? –

-Se llama Lee –

-Ah!... no lo conozco...y donde puede estar? –

-Mm... quizás entrenando... –

-Bien sabes donde no? –

-Si... vamos –

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, pero como milagro al doblar una esquina se encontraron con Gai y con Lee que venían trotando [xD -Con ánimos Lee, que tu llama de la juventud no se extinga! –

-Si Gai sensei!-

Naruto y Akara los escucharon y ambos los vieron con una mirada de diversión - Akara chan! Ellos son! – Akara observo al par y no pudo contener una pequeña risa – JAJAjaajaja... es broma no? –

-...-

-bien... tu los conoces, tu pregúntales- empujaba a Naruto hacia el par que estaba haciendo sentadillas, Naruto se dejaba arrastrar – por que yo?... no quiero, ve tu – ahora él era quien arrastraba a Akara – Naruto!...U.U vamos los dos! – lo sujeto del brazo y caminaron juntos – Hola Lee ¬¬ -

-Buenas noches, soy Akara Temaki –

-Eh?...mire Gai sensei, pero si es Naruto, y valla tiene novia –

Naruto y Akara replicaron juntos – No somos novios!! –

-ejem!(tosido) Disculpe... usted es Gai sensei?- pregunto la joven de los ojos grises

-Si preciosa en que puedo servirte – tomando ambas manos de Akara entre las suyas- yo...esto...- trago saliva nerviosamente- _pero y este que se cree o que!... – _Naruto miro a Akara y después a Gai sensei, se acerco con ambas manos en la nuca – Gai sensei usted sabe donde vive Kakashi sensei? –

-Eh? Mi rival!!... ¿por que quieres saber eso joven Naruto?- seguía con las manos de Akara entre las suyas, Naruto respondía con total calma – es para hacerle una bro... - se vio cortado por Akara – es para hacerle una bro...una bro... una pregunta de unos jutsus! –

-con que unas preguntas ¿eh?... podría ayudarlos... a encontrarlo, pero estaría ayudando a los alumnos de mi rival – Akara lo miro con cara de rogar – por favor!, le prometemos que no diremos que usted nos dijo donde vivía –

-No es que le tenga miedo pero está bien, vive en...(les dio la dirección imagínense cualquiera xD) –

-Gracias Gai sensei, pero para retirarnos, me podría devolver mis manos por favor? ¬¬ -

-Ajajaja!- soltó las manos de Akara – bien Lee, hemos descansado mucho!, a trotar! –

-Si Gai sensei – y se fueron por la calle en la cual lo único que se escuchaba era – un dos un dos un dos – Akara miro al par y luego se dirigió a Naruto que estaba parado con cara de sueño – vamos Naruto, en el camino te explico el plan –

-bien- fue la respuesta de Naruto mientras comenzaban a caminar, mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Hatake Akara le contó el plan a Naruto – ¿y eso es todo?, quería algo mas de acción –

-Tú solo recuerda sacarlo aunque sea unos 5 minutos de su casa, yo hago el resto –

-bueno – Estaban a una casa de la de Kakashi, era una casa de un piso, tenia grandes ventanales y al estilo japonés antiguo - Naruto, tu ve y recuerda no digas nada que nos delate! –

-si Akara chan si no soy tonto ¬¬ - y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Hatake, al llegar tocó la puerta y esta se abrió por Kakashi – Naruto?, que haces aquí? –

-Kakashi sensei, en la biblioteca esta el nuevo volumen del libro que usted siempre trae, hay un letrero de que es exclusivo, y por lo que vi, la gente se lo estaba peleando, si tiene suerte encuentra el último – dijo muy serio el joven rubio - ¿un volumen exclusivo?... Naruto... no tardo- y desapareció en un poof de humo dejando el Icha Icha en casa. En una ventana estaba Akara intentando entrar, abrió lentamente la ventana y se introdujo silenciosamente en la casa de Kakashi, era un lugar cálido que tenia lo justo y necesario para vivir, pero a pesar de la secases de muebles de lujo el lugar era un verdadero desorden, sobre todo la cocina, con platos sucios por todas partes y restos de comida en ellos- _valla con esto podría cambiar la vision que tengo de mi super sensei a un sucio sensei...ahora donde estará ese libro_- miro rápidamente por el living y lo vio encima de una mesita, lo cogió, arrojo un polvo por donde ella estuvo y salió rápidamente de aquella casa, Kakashi no demoro en darse cuenta que la librería estaba cerrada y que no había rastro del super volumen exclusivo del Icha Icha – _Ese Naruto.._ – se decía a sí mismo el peliplateado mientras volvía a su casa, al llegar no estaba Naruto, la puerta estaba abierta y - mi libro!... donde lo deje! – buscaba desesperadamente por toda la casa sin poder encontrarlo, tenia los volúmenes anteriores pero no el que estaba leyendo ahora ultimo, penso rápido, se saco sangre e invoco a sus perros – Pakkun necesito que me digas si hay aquí un olor extraño y de quien es o donde se fue –

-bien – Pakkun olfateo y lo único que sintió fue un olor muy fuerte que le impedía reconocer cualquier otro – Kakashi, aquí arrojaron pimienta para confundir los olores –

-Ya veo ... _Naruto no hubiese sido tan inteligente para lo de la pimienta... entonces quien... – _dio las gracias a Pakkun y se fue a dormir pensando en los posibles sospechosos de aquel brutal robo...

A la mañana siguiente 

Eran las 8:15, y los alumnos de Kakashi comenzaban a llegar al punto de encuentro, al irse acercando notaron una figura que nunca se imaginaron ver ahí, los 4 se frotaron los ojos y pellizcaron para ver si estaban soñando, al sentir dolor, apresuraron el paso a aquella sombra – Kakashi sensei... se siente bien? – pregunto Sakura al ver a su sensei parado en el árbol en el que ellos acostumbraban a esperarlo- llegan tarde chicos... – la cara del cuarteto fue "O.o" – bien vamos que se hace tarde – todos lo siguieron un tanto incrédulos, definitivamente era extraño ver a Kakashi a la hora, si hubiesen tenido una maquina fotográfica hubiesen dejado este momento plasmado en el papel, ahora era cuando mas se lamentaban el no tener una. Llegaron a un lago, Kakashi se detuvo y dijo al grupo – hoy nadaremos 60 vueltas alrededor de este lago, aquel que se detenga será sancionado, sin excusas, a la cuenta de 2 los quiero a todos en el agua... 1- todos se desprendieron de sus zapatos y parte de la ropa y objetos de valor y se arrojaron al agua – 2 – y salto con ellos al lago, Akara miraba un tanto confusa- _¿todo esto por un libro?, si es así definitivamente el libro era importante para él... jijiji bien ahora es mi turno – _después de la agotadora mañana de ejercicio hizo a los chicos escalar un muro solo con la ayuda de sus kunais, al llegar a la cima, Kakashi noto como de un árbol colgaba su libro, al intentar acercarse solo jalo una cuerda con el pie con lo que el libro se quemo ante sus ojos – noo!!! - los estudiantes miraron en conjunto al sensei que gritaba desesperado por aquel libro, cuando termino de quemarse se acerco y lo ojeo un segundo notando que no era el suyo, era una copia barata, una copia que había hecho Akara para hacer pasar un mal rato al sensei que la trato de "gorda", al ojear el libro Kakashi noto como decía a duras penas "me lo debías", vino a su mente la imagen de esa estudiante suya que lo miro con odio la mañana anterior – _que vengativa_ – penso un tanto divertido al ver la venganza de su alumna. Con lo sucedido le dijo a sus alumnos que era todo por hoy y que se retiran a sus casas a descansar – Akara tu quédate – dijo bastante serio y mirándola fijamente – si sensei...- respondió casi susurrando Akara, pensando en que claramente Kakashi debía saber que fue ella quien tramo la trampa.

Al estar frente a ella – sabes estas mas "gorda"- la chica al escuchar esto inflo sus mejillas y puso cara de enojo, ahora si que había sido directo Kakashi, el la miraba intentando contener la risa – si eso era todo sensei me quiero retirar hasta mañana – se giro disponiéndose a irse cuando una mano sujeto su muñeca, la atrajo hacia él girándola tomándola de los hombros y afirmándola en un árbol que estaba detrás – no te iras sin antes devolvérmelo – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella – jajaja no se de que me hablas sensei :P –

-Yo se que tu lo tienes es muy obvio-

- pero no te atreverás a tomarlo de donde esta – dijo haciéndole una mueca de burla –¿y donde esta? – pregunto curioso Hatake, la chica hizo un gesto apuntando hacia sus muslos, para se mas exactos en su trasero había amarrado el libro con una cinta al terminar el entrenamiento procurando que él no lo viera , Kakashi con una mano sujeto la barbilla de la joven, ella lo miraba sorprendida - _¿qué se supone que va a hacer?_ – mientras que el jounin con la otra mano recorría la cintura de la chica bajando lentamente hacia sus muslos, recorriendo cada centímetro procurando sentir con cuidado, hasta que llego a su amado libro lo cogió con delicadeza, Akara lo miraba un tanto sorprendida, para ser exacta, muy sorprendida, no creía que estaba haciendo su sensei, el que se acerco a su oído y le dijo- lo tengo- con una voz muy sensual, masculina y cautivante que la dejo sin habla, acto seguido, Kakashi se separo de ella y le mostró el libro – recuerda mañana hay misión, nos encontramos en las puertas de la aldea a las 7- y desapareció en un poof como las otras veces. Akara después de recuperar la compostura comenzó a caminar hacia su casa – _se aprovecho para sacarme el libro... aprovecho de tocarme!... tampoco fue tan molesto_ ... _esque con esas manos eaeaea_ x) - mientras sonreía para si misma camino a su casa...

* * *

Gracias por los reviews! 

Y dejen mas!! Haciendo click en "go" x)

Adiosito!


	8. en la posada

Amanecía en Konoha, se escuchaba cantar a los pájaros y el sol era cálido pero no molesto, un grupo de cuatro estaban afirmados en unas rocas y en unos árboles, un par de chicas conversaban entusiasmadas – Con que te gusta él ha!?- dirigiendo una mirada picara a su amiga del cabello rosado – Akara chan!... yo... este... – mientras jugaba con sus dedos muy nerviosa, luego su rostro cambio a una expresión triste – pero Sasuke kun no me ve de otra manera que como su compañera de equipo me ve al igual que ve a Naruto y a ti-

-Pero Sakura!, lo último que debes perder es la esperanza... yo creo que, nunca sabrás bien a menos que él te lo diga, que te diga que no te quiere... es más! no se atreve a demostrarlo... es una persona un tanto cerrada y no sabe demostrar bien sus emociones¿no crees?-

-Puede que tengas razón, pero aún así me es demasiado difícil acercarme a él –

-Dale tiempo al tiempo... _ojalá ese niño no sea tan insoportable con ella como lo es conmigo, porque se nota que le gusta... quien entiende a los hombres! U.U – _ellas mantenían una conversación interesante pero para ambos chicos era un tanto aburrida la super conversación de las mujeres del equipo

-por que a Kakashi sensei se le ocurre llegar tarde justo el día en que si somos todos puntuales! – reclamaba un aburrido Naruto

-Si¿por que será?- mentía Akara en respuesta a la queja de Naruto, definitivamente fingía no saber o sospechar nada – _que tan implicado estará el condenado libro de Kakashi para que se atreva a llegar tarde a todas las juntas!!! – _

-Akara chan¿por qué Kakashi sensei te pidió quedarte ayer después del entrenamiento? – Ahora era Sakura quien hacia la pregunta, Sasuke hacia como que no escuchaba pero estaba muy atento, en el fondo también era curioso [ x )

-Eh?!... no por nada en especial... esque... esque_... piensa, piensa!..._esque...necesito más entrenamiento!, Entonces me dio una lista de ejercicios específicos para trabajar cuando no me encuentre haciendo nada en especial... _bien! Ni me creo lo buena que soy creando escusas!!! Jijiji .!_

A lo lejos se veía a una sombra venir caminando, caminaba más concentrada en lo que traía en las manos que en el camino, sí, era Kakashi aquel que venia llegando tarde a la junta y para variar leyendo el libro que recupero la tarde anterior, ya estando más cerca guardo el libro y saludo muy contento – Buenos días! – Sakura un tanto irritada no se contuvo y le grito – Otra vez tarde sensei!!!-

-Sí esque me perdí en el camino de la vida! – Hablaba mientras se rascaba la nuca con su ojito feliz – MENTIRA!! – fue la respuesta del grupo que en ese momento lo miraban muy enojados – ejem!... la misión de hoy no es peligrosa es de rango D pero eso no quiere decir que el esfuerzo sea menor, será un día agotador para ustedes, si lo hacen bien, podría pensar en darles un premio –

_-un premio??...quizás de que se trate, lo más probable algo asqueroso T.T... es lo más probable, sino no nos intentaría entusiasmar con premios y cosas por el estilo u.u- E_l grupo en miraba un tanto extrañado a Kakashi, el que al notar esto dio media vuelta y se dispuso comenzar a caminar – vamos que es mejor que lleguemos temprano-

_-Si Kakashi sensei hubiese llegado a la hora habríamos partido hace un buen rato ¬¬- _pensaba Naruto mientras saltaba de rama en rama persiguiendo a su sensei junto con los demás – nos dirigimos a una granja-

-¿A una granja¿Y a hacer que cosa exactamente sensei? – miraba curiosa Sakura a Kakashi

-La misión consta en que ustedes deberán limpiar la granja, toda la granja, con esto me refiero a limpiar vacas, ovejas, caballos, gallinas, tendrán que cambiar el agua y comida de los animales y cosas por el estilo –

-¿Cosas por el estilo¿qué quieres decir con eso? –Ahora era Akara quien se integraba a la conversación

-ya no se impacienten, todo a su debido tiempo – los chicos lo miraron con cara muy dudosa, que sería lo que se guardaba el sensei?, Definitivamente no les parecía divertido que les ocultaran datos de las misiones, además ya tenían una idea de lo que les tocaría hacer, y a dos miembros en particular, la idea les era asquerosa.

Llegaron a la granja, los recibió un señor bajito y de contextura gruesa, muy sonriente que irradiaba energía – Somos los ninjas de Konoha que vienen en operación limpieza –

-Sean bienvenidos!, Espero vengan con energía para el trabajo! –

-por supuesto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y el trabajo será llevado a cabo excelente por tenerme aquí a mi señor, y siéntase afortunado al tener a aquí al próximo Hokage de Konoha – mientras todos los demás bajaban la cabeza resignados

-jojojo, que gusto tener a un chico tan energético trabajando para mi jojojo, por favor síganme les mostrare sus instrumentos de trabajo – El grupo procedió a seguir al señor que no dejaba su carita feliz – Bien aquí tienen los guantes, las palas, la comida y las bolsas para que en ellas vallan echando la basura, nos vemos en la tarde, hasta luego – y se fue dejando a los chicos alistándose para el trabajo de la tarde mientras Kakashi miraba el terreno y buscaba un lugar para sentarse a leer y también mirar a sus alumnos trabajar bien - ya estamos listos Kakashi sensei, por donde empezamos – pregunto la chica del cabello negro azulado – creo que seria bueno que empezaran con ese lote de allá, es el más grande y el que más estorba – mientras apuntaba hacia una montaña de excremento que los cuatro miraron con cara de "¡asco!", después de estar aguantando el olor y la apariencia lograron terminar con esa montaña, creyeron que habían concluido todo el trabajo pero miraron hacia donde Kakashi ahora apuntaba, era un terreno que tenia una especie de jaula para las gallinas, pero dentro no había ninguna, el grupo debió buscar a las 60 gallinas, atraparlas y meterlas dentro y así pasaron gran parte de la mañana y la tarde limpiando los excrementos y atrapando animales, cuando tenían su tiempo para comer ninguno quizo acuparlo, la verdad era que el olor lo tenían en la nariz y no podían librarse de el molesto olor que al ver comida los hacia correr a vomitar. Luego de una extensa jornada de trabajo dieron las 7 de la tarde y el grupo agotado, (a esepcion de Kakashi que solo observaba como los chicos trabajaban)lo único que anhelaba era el poder tomar un merecido descanso y relajarse – Hicieron muy bien su trabajo, que les parece si nos hospedamos en algún lugar ya que por la expresión de sus caras parece lo necesitan mucho-

-Si nos hubieses ayudado sensei no estaríamos tan agotados, después de todo 5 trabajan mejor que 4 ¿no?-reclamaba una Akara hastiada

-Si puede ser pero les correspondía a ustedes realizarla solos, yo estoy aquí para supervisarlos nada más-

-pero un poco de ayuda no hubiese estado nada de mal ¬.¬ - ahora Naruto se sumaba a las replicas

-hmp- y Sasuke solo asintió (xD)

-Kakashi sensei, podemos elegir el lugar con Akara chan? – Kakashi hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole a la pelirosa que fuera con Akara a elegir, sin dejar de leer – Akara chan te parece esta?-

-mm... me gustaría una que tuviera baños termales !-

-si! Tienes razón, nos merecemos un buen descanso...mm... entonces cual?

-Mira Sakura esa de allá! Es muy grande y bonita :D –

-pero se ve que es un poquito cara-

-no te preocupes por eso, recuerda Kakashi sensei invita – mientras miraba al sensei de reojo intentando decir con la mirada "ni te atrevas a replicar", Kakashi solo cerro su libro y se dirigieron a la posada elegida por las chicas – quiero tres habitaciones por la noche por favor – y el recepcionista le hizo entrega de las llaves de las tres habitaciones, a Sakura y Akara dio una, Sasuke y Naruto recibieron la segunda y Kakashi se quedo con una para él. El par de kunoichis subieron corriendo las escaleras porque lo único que querían era un merecido baño en las termas mientras que los otros tres caminaban tranquilos como siempre, a Naruto le comenzaba a llegar un hambre horrible por lo que también acelero el paso, quería tomar el baño e ir a cenar. Las termas estaban separadas, hombres-mujeres, por un muro de piedra no muy alto, ambas chicas caminaban felices de la vida hacia el lado de mujeres para relajar los músculos y olvidar los problemas, y los hombre por su lado hacían lo mismo – Sasuke, crees que Kakashi sensei, se bañe con la mascara? Jijiiji-

-¿Que tramas Naruto?-

-No hemos visto nunca su verdadero rostro¿no te entra curiosidad?-

-No digas idioteces – hundiéndose en el agua

-Vamos Sasuke, quizás tiene los labios excesivamente grandes, o dientes de conejo o ...- A Sasuke le entraba un pequeño escalofrío, que lo puso muy curioso – Naruto... esta es nuestra oportunidad de verlo y despejar las dudas – Ambos esperaban ansiosos a que Kakashi apareciera por la puerta, pero no lo hacia – Kakashi sensei apresurece! –

-Ya ya voy – Ambos chicos tragaron saliva muy nerviosos y atentos, porfin llegaría el sensei con la cara descubierta – Bien ya estoy aquí – Kakashi apareció con una toalla cubriéndole el rostro, ambos chicos al tiempo que gritaban decepcionados e incrédulos porque Kakashi fuera a tomar el baño con la cara tapada, se hundieron en el agua. Por otro lado, en realidad al lado (xD), Akara y Sakura escucharon el grito de Sasuke y Naruto –Sakura... que estará pasando al lado? –

-nose, quizás los chicos VIERON EL ROSTRO DE KAKASHI SENSEI!! –

-Su rostro...es cierto nunca lo he visto... Sakura... te gustaría ver ese rostro –

-pero Akara chan eso seria como estar espiándolos-

-si, si sé pero no tenemos porque hacerlo con esa intensión, solo debemos meternos en la cabeza que es para ver el verdadero rostro del sensei –

-si pero...- Sakura estaba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas – te apuesto que no quieres mirar porque esta Sasuke ahí?- Akara la miraba de manera picara –yo...- su inner por dentro gritaba "_si si si!! Sasuke kun! Y la cara de Kakashi sensei!" _mientras pegaba con sus puños al aire - Akara chan agamoslo! –

-Bien!!! – ambas se pusieron de pie e intentaron mirar por las rocas por un pequeño agujero, pero solo veían una planta que tapaba todo – Valla, nuestros planes se vieron interrumpidos por un planta, que desastre.. u.u –

-jejeje... debo admitir que también tenia curiosidad, todo el tiempo que he tenido a Kakashi sensei como mi sensei, nunca he visto su rostro¡¡justo ahora que tenia más curiosidad!! ¬¬ -

-Sakura voy a ir por unas toallas para ponerme en el rostro y así descansar, quieres unas? –

-Bueno! – Akara se puso de pie, poniéndose una toalla para cubrirse y se adentro en el camarín para buscar las toallas, cuando caminaba por allí noto como el lado de los hombre tenia la puerta entre abierta y se podía ver la ropa de Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi – _¿Que pasaría si le hago una bromita? Jijiji, aparte de ser divertido me serviría para que aprenda que conmigo no se juega..._ – se adentro con cuidado al camarín de los hombres y con cuidado tomo la ropa de Kakashi y las toallas para que no tuviera nada más conque cubrirse que con la que andaba, la curiosidad pudo más que ella y hecho un vistazo donde estaban los hombres – _¿estará sin mascara?-_ se acerco con cuidado y miró procurando no ser notada, su corazón latía fuerte, no sabia si era por la emoción de conocer la cara de Kakashi o por verlo así, sin nada de ropa, cuando pudo distinguir un cuerpo de perfil noto que era Kakashi pero se sintió frustrada al ver que tenia puesta unas toallas en su cara – _que tonto ¬¬... por lo menos pude ver su físico.. y si que esta bueno x) jejeje - -_ y se marcho con cuidado, con su botín en las manos, antes de llegar donde la esperaba Sakura se preocupo de dejar la ropa de Kakashi dispersa en un árbol a la entrada de la posada procurando no ser notada (para esto se había puesto una bata estilo japonés) y se marcho donde Sakura la esperaba, procurando tomar antes las toallas que le había prometido a la chica – toma Sakura! – Lanzándole una para su rostro – Akara chan¿Fuiste a hacer las toallas o que?! –

-jejeje esque no las encontraba, pero no te quejes, ya estoy de vuelta – ambas se pusieron la toalla en la cabeza y se dispusieron a relajarse.

En el lugar de hombres 

–chicos yo me voy a dormir que mañana debemos partir temprano para ver si nos asignarán más misiones –

-esta bien sensei- dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Naruto aun incrédulos que el sensei se hubiera bañado procurando no mostrar el rostro. Kakashi entro al camarín y noto como sus cosas no estaban – ¿y me ropa?, pero si yo la deje colgada al lado de la ropa de Naruto!! - saco sangre del dedo y llego Pakkun - ¿qué ocurre?-

-no esta mi ropa, puedes olfatearla-

-esta bien –Pakkun comenzó a sentir el olor y seguirlo cuando una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de perro – Kakashi, el olor de tu ropa va en esa dirección – apuntando con la pata hacia la salida del camarín – pero...-

-¿pero que?!-

-dos cosas, primero se mezcla con otro aroma que ya conozco, y segundo va mas allá de la puerta del camarín, exactamente va hacia la salida de este lugar-

-¿que otro aroma sientes?-

-es el olor de... de la niña a la cual me dijiste que hiciera correr, a esa que le comí el almuerzo –

-con que Akara... _esa niña es una infantil!! Como se le ocurre esconderme la ropa!!..._ gracias Pakkun, ahora ve a descansar-

-como quieras jefe – se despidió con la pata y se esfumo – ahora a buscar la ropa... ¿que tan lejos la puede haber dejado? – Kakashi camino hacia la entrada procurando no ser notado por la gente del lugar, una mujer lo vio semidesnudo y grito "¡¡¡Sal de aquí PERVERTIDO!!!" – señora por favor no grite!! – mientras corría escapando de un grupo de señoras que salían persiguiéndolo por el pasillo gritándole cosas como "exhibicionista, pervertido, descarado" y muchas más, hasta que por tanto correr llego a la salida y se escondió tras el árbol en el que Akara escondió la ropa, miro hacia arriba y vio como su ropa estaba enredada en las ramas, subió el árbol y se vistió ahí mismo para poder entrar con calma a la posada. Al entrar a la posada, noto al grupo de mujeres que hace un momento lo querían linchar, pero para suerte de él, ellas buscaban a un tipo semidesnudo y con una toalla en la cara asique se dirigió a al cuarto de Sakura y Akara que estaba al lado del suyo, abrió la ventana con cuidado y entro haciendo uso de sus talentos ninjas para no ser notado. Al estar dentro vio a Akara y Sakura durmiendo, se acerco a la primera y la miro con un poco de rencor _– con que te gusta dártelas de graciosa? Veremos quien es más gracioso_...- tomo el despertador que por lógica tenia que tener la alarma a las 7:30 aproximadamente ya que en la mañana quedaron de juntarse a las 8, eran las 12:30 de la noche y lo adelanto dejándolo hasta las cinco de la mañana – _jejeje no vas a dormir como quisieras muajajaja_ – escribió un papel y puso "es para que no llegues tarde ha!, si me la haces me la pagas: P", antes de retirarse la observo detenidamente, con su mano muy suavemente acaricio el rostro de Akara, ella entre sueños dijo "Kakashi..", él susodicho esbozo una sonrisa tras su máscara pensando en que traía loca a la chiquilla, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando esta, arrugo las cejas y grito "Tonto!" y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, Kakashi la quedo mirando intentando descifrar si se había despertado, pero para suerte suya ella aún seguía durmiendo, dio media vuelta y se fue dejando el despertador descontrolado para que así no pudiera tener un sueño tranquilo...

* * *

Gracias por los reviews!! 

simplemente gracias :D( y dejen más!! x) )


	9. ¿guardará silencio?

El reloj marcaba las siete con veintinueve minutos, al cabo de un minuto más comenzó a emitir un sonido de los que la chica del cabello negro azulado odiaba, unos de los sonidos que más detestaba, porque le hacían recordar y le avisaban que debería levantarse y acostumbrarse al hielo de las mañanas...

¡¡Ti-Ti-Ti-Ti!!

Akara entreabrió un ojo pero no pudo controlar la tarea de abrir ambos y hablo casi como susurro – ¡cinco minuto más! – Estiro el brazo y poso la mano en un botón para apagar la alarma, al dejar de escuchar el molesto sonido, solo procedió a cerrar completamente los ojos y quedo con el brazo estirado, Sakura tenia un sueño pesado esa noche por lo que no escucho la alarma del despertador de Akara. Pasaron veinte minutos y Akara como por reflejo abrió de par en par sus ojos y miro con un deje de susto su despertador, noto que marcaba diez para las ocho, con lo que muy asustada grito a Sakura – ¡Levántate que ya es tarde! – Lanzándole a la vez una almohada que le dio directo en la cabeza a la pelirosado, la niña solo procedió a estirarse en el lugar donde descansaba y a arrugar las cejas, se levanto lentamente y miro con cara de odio a Akara, ella prefirió solo salir de la cama y correr al baño, en el camino le grito – mientras yo me ducho tu arregla tus cosas, después tu te duchas y yo arreglo las mías – mientras le regalaba una sonrisa muy nerviosa con temor a como reaccionaria la niña por haberle lanzado la almohada – _jeje... nunca mas hago eso porque a la próxima me mata... – _Sakura después de un rato de haberse quedado sentada en el futon, se puso de pie, abrió de par en par las cortinas de la habitación y noto como aun seguía oscuro el cielo, un tanto angustiada tomo el despertador de Akara y este marcaba cinco minutos para las ocho – ¿esto será alguna ilusión?... o quizás... ¿qué estará pasando?...- dejo el despertador de Akara en la mesita en que estaba en un comienzo y corrió donde el suyo, el que marcaba las cuatro con treinta minutos – sería muy tonto si Akara chan tenía descontrolado su despertador y se esta duchando solo por ducharse a esta hora... si me despertó a las cuatro de la mañana... ¡la mato! – mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

Salía una muchacha ya vestida, del baño junto con una nube de vapor – Sakura... ¿pero por qué tus cosas están tiradas por todo el cuarto aún? Tenemos que apresurarnos¿te imaginas lleguemos después de Kakashi sensei?, eso seria... de verdad que eso seria ¡mucho!... el colmo de los colmos – mientras le hablaba a la niña que la miraba un tanto curiosa

- Akara chan... ¿ a que hora pusiste la alarma anoche?... ¿lo recuerdas cierto?- no cambiaba su actitud curiosa

- ¿La hora?... si, si me acuerdo eran las nueve con treinta... ¿por qué, pasa algo? –

-mm... _era la misma hora que tenía yo en mi despertador, es imposible que la pila se halla agotado, porque sigue funcionando como si esta fuera la hora_...- se encontraba pensando muy concentrada intentando reproducir una deducción lógica; Akara la miraba con cara confusa pero dedujo que seguramente Sakura lo que buscaba era retrasar un tanto el hecho de tener que levantarse, ya que probablemente era como ella, pero la ojigris siempre se daba ánimos y generalmente era puntual, por lo que tomo energía y empujo energéticamente a Sakura al baño- ¡bien Sakura es hora de levantarse! –

-¡pero...! – mientras era empujada por Akara, se vio cortada por la misma

- ¡nada de peros!, es hora de levantarse, sé perfectamente que el sensei no acostumbra a ser puntual, aun con eso no debemos confiarnos... ¿qué llegaría a pasar si le da loquera nuevamente y llega temprano?... _aunque eso lo dudo jeje... – _Llegando a la puerta del baño Sakura se sujeto de la puerta intentando evitar el entrar – _¡si es tan temprano no me quiero alistar aún!_ – pero Akara no se dejo vencer y la dejo en la ducha, abrió la llave del agua y dejo caer la misma encima de Sakura (que aún estaba con el pijama) – bien Sakura ahora voy a arreglar mis cosas, te dejo para que te duches tranquila jiji – salió del cuarto de baño con una gran sonrisa que marcaba lo orgullosa que se sentía por su "victoria", al cerrar la puerta escucho un "¡son las cua..!", pero no presto atención y siguió con sus planes de alistar sus cosas.

Sakura rendida; al estar ya toda mojada, decidió que lo mejor seria tomar la ducha, al salir del baño noto como Akara miraba un tanto confusa para afuera – esta un poco oscuro para ser las ocho de la mañana ¿no?, ni aunque estuviera nublado porque va a llover debería estar así ...– Sakura solo la miraba

-menos mal que ya te diste cuenta – mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura su inner gritaba enfurecida _¡tu fuiste¡por tu culpa no pude dormir! Espera que te encuentre sola ¡cha! _Mientras reclamaba apuntando a Akara – Akara chan¿¡por qué no miraste para afuera antes!? O mejor dicho ¿¡por qué tu despertador se descontrolo!? – de Sakura comenzaba a salir un aura negra que a Akara le puso los pelos de punta

-este... Sakura... bueno... no creí que... jejeje... tu sabes... solo mire la hora y como me gusta ser puntual me levante corriendo y bueno... como te vi dormida te desperté pero... yo deje el despertador bien en la noche, no se como se pudo descontrolar de esa manera... jiji ¡perdón! – mientras le sonreía intentando con este acto calmar a Sakura la que se aguanto su furia y se tiro de boca en el futon en el que durmió pocas horas antes de alistarse – Sakura, de veras que lo siento mucho, intentare no molestarte mucho y seguiré haciendo mi bolso para estar mas preparada en la mañana, ahora... solo duerme –

-si... eso haré... – mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida

Akara por otro lado comenzó a organizar silenciosamente su bolso, pero el sueño se hacia presente, después de todo, no durmió mucho, estaba en la misma condición de Sakura, solo que ella estaba despierta – haber tengo mis armas... ¡guuaa!, pero que sueño tengo... voy a terminar de ordenar mis cosas mas personales y ...- tomo un papel que estaba tirado al lado de la mesita en la que estaba el despertador - ¿qué es esto?... haber – estiro el papel y se dispuso a leerlo -... **es para que no llegues tarde ha!, si me la haces me la pagas...** ¡pero que descaro_!... esto solo puede haber sido obra de Kakashi, no le he hecho nada malo a nadie más ... ¡aun solo con eso!... ¡¡que se cree!!... por último me hubiese hecho el chistesito solo a mi, no tenia que involucrar a Sakura... ¡me dejo como una loca frente a ella!... además... me dice que sea puntual, si todas las veces que nos hemos juntado es él quien llega tarde, a excepción de una pero esa no cuenta porque le saque el libro, de seguro que si lo hubiese tenido llegaba tarde como las otras veces, _..._Kakashi esto no se va a quedar así _– mientras arrugaba con su mano el pequeño trozo de papel e ideaba algo para hacerle saber a Kakashi que era vengativa – _tengo que reconocer que él empezó con todo este lió ese día del entrenamiento con Pakkun... no pensare en ser yo quien se disculpe hasta que él lo haga primero, seria el colmo- _se decía a si misma con un deje de indignación mientras conciliaba el sueño.

Mientras permanecía dormida; entre sueños escucho algo como "¡ti!", y luego de sentir ese ruido sintió como algo se estrellaba en su cabeza con mucha fuerza, entreabrió un ojo y miro a Sakura que la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, solo atino a decir – creo que estamos a mano – mientras intentaba abrir el otro ojo – ¡Si! Ahora si es hora de levantarnos jiji... yo me alisto y tu te despiertas bien... para que bajemos a tomar desayuno ¿de acuerdo? –

-Si Sakura, tu ve... _nunca más despierto a alguien de un almohadazo en la cabeza... si que es molesto...- _se sentó y mientras frotaba sus ojos recordó que ya era hora de marcharse a casa – _ya te veré Hatake... no se si te dolerá... pero no tuve tiempo de planear un "ataque" mejor, el sueño me gano..._

Akara se preparo nuevamente para emprender el viaje a casa y bajo a desayunar con Sakura, llegando al comedor para comer notaron a Sasuke y a Naruto sentados esperando a todos para comer – ¡que bueno que llegan! El hambre me esta matando –

-¡Naruto, es de buena educación saludarse en las mañanas con un "buenos días"! – reclamaba Sakura al chico de naranjo, este con una actitud bastante pensativa respondio al reclamo de la pelirosaado – Sakura chan... tu tampoco saludaste al llegar – dijo Naruto mientras Sakura bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota – _que frustrante... Naruto tiene razón T.T – _se sentó al lado de Sasuke el que estaba apoyado en la mesa con sus codos y miraba de reojo la situación.

-Buenos días chicos –

-¡¡buenos días Akara chan!!- respondió tan eufórico como siempre Naruto.

-Buenos – fue la corta respuesta de Sasuke .

Akara tomo asiento al lado de Naruto; todos esperaban ansiosos a Kakashi para poder comenzar a comer el hambre, los comía por dentro – ¡Grr! – se escucho retumbar en la sala y todos quedaron pasmados, ese ruido provenía de ¿Sasuke?, Akara no pudo contener una risilla ya que Sasuke estaba con un ligero sonrojo que demostraba vergüenza, pero se escucho casi como por reflejo otro "¡Grr!", esta vez era el estomago de Akara que reclamaba comida, cuando Sasuke lo escucho, emitió una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que Akara también estaba avergonzada, solo que ella dirigió la mirada hacia otro extremo de la habitación intento ignorar la acción de Sasuke – ¡quiero empezar a comer!, si esperamos a Kakashi sensei esta comida va a terminar con hongos – Naruto había estado conteniéndose todo el rato que había estado sentado frente a la comida ya que cuando estiraba la mano para coger un alimento Sakura lo golpeaba en la cabeza – Naruto, te dije y te vuelvo a decir ¡ debemos esperar a Kakashi sensei!, aunque se este demorando mas de media hora T.T –

-Sakura es entendible lo que dices, pero la verdad esque yo también tengo hambre... ¿que dices si comemos? –

-¡¡Akara chan!!, la verdad es que yo también tengo hambre pero debemos esperar... – reclamaba un tanto incrédula la pelirosado, ella creía que Akara pensaba igual

-Sakura... al igual que Naruto y Akara, tengo hambre... lo mejor seria si empezamos ya – Ahora era Sasuke quien pedía comida pero no con cara de pena como los otros dos, al contrario solo tenia los ojos cerrados y hablaba con su tono tan normal

-esta bien... si Sasuke kun lo dice comencemos a comer... después de todo Kakashi sensei no se merece que lo esperemos, por haber tardado tanto –

-¡si!- gritaba Naruto con los palillos en alto

-¡a comer! – Ahora era Akara quien miraba con mas deseos la comida frente a sus ojos

-hmp – se alistaba Sasuke con los palillos en sus manos con un deje de alegría.

.En eso aparece Kakashi por las escaleras caminando lentamente como si estuviera a la hora en el lugar acordado; saludo muy alegre a su equipo – ¡Buenos días!, veo que comenzaron a comer, sería bueno que se apresuren para no tardarnos más en partir –

-Kakashi sensei¿usted no va a comer? –

-No Sakura, yo ya comí, no se preocupen por mí – mientras sacaba su libro de un bolsillo y comenzaba a leer, todos sus alumnos lo miraron con deprecio

-_y pensar que estuvimos esperándolo como media hora y finalmente resulta que ya había comido... es un ¡tonto! – se _quejaba para sí Akara, quien esa mañana decidió no dirigirle una palabra a Kakashi hasta que este se disculpara por haberla tratado de "gorda" una mañana de ejercicio, después que él se disculpara ella tenia planeado reconocer sus errores y de esa manera todo estaría arreglado, para por fin mejorar la relación de profesor-alumna que ambos tenían .

Todos concluyeron su comida y se alistaron para partir, el camino no fue callado en su totalidad, Naruto le contaba a Akara lo mucho que deseaba ser Hokage y sus planes, Sakura estaba un tanto callada ya que con el sueño que aún tenia en el cuerpo, ánimos le faltaban para hablar de una manera entusiasta, por lo que prefirió quedarse en silencio y Kakashi no hablaba, solo escuchaba al igual que Sasuke. Naruto se detuvo de pronto y se puso muy serio - ¿qué ocurre Naruto? – pregunto Kakashi sin quitar la vista del libro y provocando que todos tomaran atención a lo que respondería Naruto – Kakashi sensei... necesito hacer pis, espérenme vuelvo enseguida – todos se descolocaron con la respuesta de Naruto, pero una en especial, de la impresión, piso mal la rama en la que se encontraba parada provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y se comenzara a caer, Kakashi observo esto y para evitar que Akara se cayera de espaldas salto muy rápido y la "rescato" tomándola en sus brazos – creo que te descoloco más que al resto lo que ha dicho Naruto – decía Kakashi con una sonrisa que era delatada por su ojo, Akara se aguanto las ganas de decirle "gracias" y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, en lugar de hacer eso solo mantuvo la boca cerrada e hizo una mirada de desprecio hacia Hatake, él la miro sin entender esa actitud y solo dejo que esta se pusiera de pie, en la mente de Hatake apareció un gran signo de interrogación. Sakura un tanto asustada corrió donde Akara – ¿estas bien¿qué te ocurrió? –

-lamento haberlos preocupado - ya que noto como Naruto salía corriendo de los matorrales con cara de asustado y como Sasuke también miraba aparentando que no le importaba mucho- es solo que Naruto me causo una gran impresión jeje, creo que aún no me acostumbro a lo que dice este niño – mientras posaba su mano en el cabello de Naruto.

-Bien, ya que Naruto esta listo, sigamos que vamos a llegar tarde – todos a excepción de Akara respondieron a Kakashi, este no presto atención a ese acto y continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a Konoha una vez en ella ordeno a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke que fueran a sus casas y que se preparaban ya que en la noche tendrían un "entrenamiento especial" – Akara tu quédate, necesito hablar contigo – Akara solo se paro frente a él con una mirada penetrante – _¿y ahora que querrá?_-

-Akara... _si estoy en lo correcto no me va a hablar_... sabes, creo que sería bueno que a eso de las seis de la tarde estés aquí, para entrenar... –no dejaba su libro de lado en ningun momento, Akara solo hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de "si" y se fue caminando hacia su casa – _jajaja cree que con eso me hará sentir mal... esta niña... se nota que no me conoce... veremos cuanta determinación tiene... no creo que no pueda contenerse mucho tiempo... voy a obligarla a que me hable _– mientras se reía y caminaba hacia la oficina de la Hokage...

* * *

Muchas gracias por lo reviews!... a aquellos que solo leen, muchas gracias igual :D 

Espero que dejen sus comentarios que me gusta mucho leerlos! D

Se cuidan

Adios!


	10. ¡aguantar!

Ella caminaba por las calles, en dirección a su casa. La brisa era agradable y olía a eucalipto, un aroma fresco que inundaba todos sus sentidos, estaba tan tranquila y en paz consigo misma... pero una imagen vino a su mente – _mamá... papá..._ – los recuerdos de aquel día aparecieron; el día en que sus padres se marcharon olía a eucalipto debido a la cercanía que tenia su casa con uno, también el día en que le dijeron que ellos estaban muertos, ese día en que confirmo lo que ya un sueño le había hecho notar(esto por obra de sus mismos padres que juntaron su chakra en uno y crearon esta ilusión para Akara). El recordar esto, provocó que corriera hacia su casa, abriera la puerta de golpe y tras cerrarla se arrodillara en el piso – los extraño tanto... si tan solo estuvieran vivos... o pudiera verlos una vez más... – las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos sin compasión – quiero ser tan fuerte como ustedes lo fueron... pero eso es lo que me falta... la fuerza para seguir adelante... necesito... – comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas que se habían hecho presentes hace un momento – necesito... – se puso lentamente de pie y comenzó a caminar – necesito prepararme para el entrenamiento que tendré con Kakashi en unas horas... _debo ser fuerte como ellos lo fueron, para poder seguir adelante... no puedo y no me dejare vencer... haré que se sientan orgullosos de su hija algún día y para eso debo fortalecerme físicamente... tengo que aprovechar que Kakashi me va a ayudar - _mientras acomodaba su cama para dormir una siesta porque la noche anterior la había pasado un tanto mal, por un despertador "descontrolado". Al cabo de unas horas se levanto de su cama, sentía que estaba recuperada, además su estomago comenzaba a pedir almuerzo – mm... quiero comer algo liviano para no sentir el estomago con pesadez mientras entreno... quiero... - revisaba el estante de la comida buscando ingredientes - ¡si¡Quiero sushi!... tengo arroz, salmón, mm... salsa de soja, el vinagre, pero tengo que comprar el alga... ¡sin alga no se puede hacer sushi! – Miró el reloj de la cocina y una sonrisa apareció en su cara – que bueno que solo es la una de la tarde... ¡ideal para comer rico! – Agarro su bolso y partió a comprar el alga, dejando algunas cosas casi listas para llegar y armar.

Saliendo de una tienda y caminando de vuelta a su casa escucho que alguien la saludaba muy animado – ¡Akara! – Ella se volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa – ¡Iruka! – Mientras corría a tirarse en los brazos del ya nombrado – ¡que bueno verte!... ¿pero como haz estado? – abrazaba a Iruka muy fuerte y con una gran sonrisa

-bien... bien... pero... mejor si... dejaras de... ahorcarme – respondió con una voz entrecortada.

-ajaja... – con una sonrisa nerviosa, soltaba a Umino - perdón... es solo que me pone muy feliz verte, hace mucho que no converso contigo –

-si, tienes razón... pero yo si he sabido de ti, se que Tsunade-sama te entreno un tiempo y que ahora estas en el grupo siete –

-mira tu, que bien informado ¿no?... jajaja... Iruka¿estas ocupado ahora? –

-la verdad iba a comer...-

-¡aja!... ¡te apuesto que ibas a comer ramen! – Iruka asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía y posaba una mano en la nuca – ves, yo sabia que nunca ibas a aprender... estoy segura que de flojo no acostumbras a cocinarte... además tienes una notable adicción con el ramen, igualito que Naruto... pero aquí estoy yo... ¡ te invito a comer un rico sushi¿qué dices? – mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos con su codo en el costado

-creo que no puedo negarme – con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – si me atrevo a hacerlo esto podría terminar en un crimen por tu parte... jeje –

-jajaja – de pronto tomo conciencia de lo que dijo Iruka - ¡oye!... te estoy invitando con todo mi corazón y me dices eso... que feo... –

-jaja... – ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Akara mientras contaban toda su vida desde el día en que perdieron la costumbre de verse... en el lugar se quedo alguien que observo toda la escena, como siempre no se podía notar bien la expresión de su rostro debido a que algo lo cubría, pero él sabia en lo más profundo de si, que lo que vio no le agrado para nada – _me iba a acercar, pero... él se acerco primero... porque tanto abrazo y tanta cercanía, lo trato de "Iruka"... se deben tener mucha confianza... para rematar se fueron juntos y ese camino es el de la casa de Akara... ¡argh!, Kakashi en que estas pensando, que eso y lo que hagan esos no te importe... no tiene que importarme... además, lo más probable es que si me acercaba no me hablaría jeje... si, mejor evito pensar tonterías, tengo cosas que planear – _desapareció del lugar caminando lentamente con su libro en las manos.

En otro lugar Akara conversaba muy animada con Iruka, mientras comían – y... ¿cómo va el listado de tus novias? – Umino se atraganto con la comida mientras Akara comenzaba a reírse y le entregaba un vaso con agua para que no muriera, él lo tomo y bebió el agua – ¡uf!... tu no cambias... sigues con las mismas preguntas en el momento menos indicado – recriminaba a la chica mientras ella formaba una sonrisa en su cara un tanto divertida – mejor dime como vas con tu grupo... por lo que recuerdo nunca tuviste uno - el rostro de Akara tomo una actitud seria; en su niñez cuando estudiaba para ser gennin, nunca fue sociable, evitaba llamar la atención de las personas porque si la gente se le acercaba ella sentía que le tenían lastima y les daba pena verla, no le agradaba eso, sus padres le dijeron que siempre fuera fuerte y personas anexas a ella no tenían por que verla débil, no quería eso, quería cumplir con lo que sus padres le pidieron, por lo que cuando le asignaron un grupo prefirió negarse y arrancar, perdiéndose un tiempo de las enseñanzas ninja, pero Iruka fue quien hizo que ella cambiara y fuera más demostrativa y sociable, convirtiéndose en un gran amigo y un hermano mayor que la recriminaba cuando ella se portaba mal o hacia travesuras solo por diversión – Akara... perdón pero... – Akara movió la cabeza de forma negativa de una manera muy rápida – no Iruka, no pasa nada... y con lo del grupo de ahora... jeje... tu conoces bien a Naruto... ese niño me agrada demasiado, se parece a ti, jajaja... me divierte cada cosa que hace y dice... y siempre me cuenta sus historias raras jajaja... –

-_Akara veo como ha cambiado tu manera de ver las cosas... _haz madurado un resto, pero aun te falta –

-mira quien habla de madurar ... sabes Iruka... me he arrepentido muchas veces, desde que estoy en el grupo siete, de negarme en tener un grupo cuando era niña... quizás muchas cosas serían distintas ahora... –

-Akara... no pensemos en lo que pudo ser... pensemos en lo que es... ¡vive en el presente mujer!- la animaba con una gran sonrisa

-si, tienes razón, hay que vivir en el presente y aprovechar cada segundo – le respondía ella con una gran sonrisa igual a la de él. Así siguieron la comida hasta que Iruka se fue porque tenia deberes que cumplir y por otro lado Akara en unas horas partiría a entrenar.

Iruka al caminar por Konoha se topo de frente con Kakashi, el que le dio una miraba muy seria y fría, marchándose sin decir nada _– me imagino que vendrá de la casa de esa chiquilla... ¡tengo que dejar de pensar en eso!... mejor leo un poco para despejar la mente_ – tomo su libro y comenzó con su apasionante lectura. Iruka por su parte no tomo mucha importancia de la mirada de Hatake, después de todo acostumbraba ser así... serio y un tanto frío.

Serian ya las seis de la tarde y Akara se preparaba para salir, no muy apurada porque conocía a la perfección que Kakashi llegaba tarde, por lo que se tomo su tiempo y llego al lugar de encuentro pasado las seis, de todas formas tubo que esperar unos minutos porque Hatake no haría la excepción esta vez – _me imagino que se aparecerá como a eso de las seis con treinta, por lo menos ya estoy mentalizada en ese sentido... y lo más importante, no le voy a hablar... no creo que me cueste mucho trabajo eso, después de todo él es bastante callado y quizás ni note que no le hablo, con lo despistado que es... pero aun así no pierdo nada con intentar - _conversaba consigo misma mientras los minutos pasaban y pasaban, cuando ya se hicieron las siete vio venir a lo lejos a un tipo que caminaba con toda la calma del mundo – _no tenia que demorarse tanto_ – mientras apretaba su puño con mucha rabia contenida y las ganas de gritarle que se tubo que tragar cuando él la saludo energético – ¡Hola! – ella solo lo miro y le movió la cabeza queriendo decir "hola" – bien... _sigue con eso..._ Akara prepárate que hoy vengo con muchos ánimos y ganas de verte rendir al máximo – Akara solo lo miraba, él comenzó a caminar, y ella lo siguió. Llegaron a un terreno muy amplio y Kakashi se dirigió a ella – comenzaras con cuarenta vueltas a este campo, es solo el calentamiento no te decepciones, después viene lo bueno – mientras formaba su típica sonrisa, ella solo lo observo y comenzó a trotar – _si cree que me voy a rendir tan fácil, definitivamente no me conoce, además haber visto a Iruka y estar un rato con él me dio mucha energía... no me cansare tan pronto jeje_ –

Termino las cuarenta vueltas, agotada, pero nada grave – _parece que algo estoy mejorando... si estuviera unos dos meses atrás me abría dado un paro cardiaco en la veinte_ –

-Te demoraste un resto... bueno que más me tendría que esperar de ti – ella solo arrugo las cejas mientras clavaba su mirada en ese único ojo que miraba al cielo – bien ahora quiero que vallas a las caras de los anteriores Hokages y las escales con dos kunais, nada más y nada menos – Akara se daba vuelta para comenzar con su siguiente prueba – pero - escucho como Kakashi seguía hablando y volteo su rostro para mirarlo de reojo – _ahora que se le va a ocurrir¿que escale con los dos kunais pero en lugar de utilizar las manos que utilice los pies? – _

-esta prueba tendrá un limite de tiempo, si no la haces en tres minutos recibirás una sanción... tres minutos que comienzan... ahora – la ojigris no tubo tiempo para pensar y comenzó a correr ayudada con su chakra que acumulo en los pies, en otra parte Kakashi la observaba parado sobre la punta de un árbol – a esa velocidad tardara un minuto en llegar... pero ¿cuanto tardara en subir las cabezas de lo Hokages?... voy a darle ánimos que parece que necesitara – esta situación lo divertía, el ver como ella se aguantaba todas las cosas que quería gritarle, el ver las caras que ponía cuando llegaba de hacer los ejercicios o escuchaba le daban risa, risa que tenia que contenerse y disimular.

-este sensei... me tiene como si yo fuera que cosa... aunque ahora solo me queda aceptar... yo fui la que le pidió ayuda... solo debo cumplir para ver los resultados más adelantes... hablando de adelante... me queda tanto camino por subir – miro hacia la punta y noto a Kakashi sentado mirándola con su ojo cerrado y sonriente – vamos Akara que esta es una manera para que seas útil en batalla... recuerda que tu figura tendrá los mejores beneficios que me doy cuenta que necesitas porque... _ajajaja trágate tu enojo o grítamelo, veamos cuanto eres capaz de aguantar, por lo que note el otro día no te gusta que te traten de inútil o que todos opinen de cómo es tu apariencia mm... – _

_-¡eso quiere decir que me ha estado mirando!-_ lo miraba con ojos llenos de odio - _... debería gritarle sus verdades... pero no... yo puedo mantenerme en silencio el tiempo que estime necesario... mejor dicho hasta que él se disculpe... –_

-porque... – siguió hablando Kakashi – porque cuando trotaste me vi en la libertad de notar como tienes sueltos los músculos... _con esto se vera obligada a hablarme muajaja_ –

_-no, no Akara no desesperes... continua subiendo que el tiempo se acaba... vamos con fuerza... con... fuerza... fuer... za – _estaba totalmente decidida a terminar la prueba cuando ya estaba llegando sus ojos brillaron al ver tan cercana la meta y comenzó a subir energéticamente el último trozo de camino – _¡si!... lo hice¡lo hice! – _sentada en el suelo y con una gran sonrisa, de pronto vio a Hatake arrodillarse frente suyo que la miraba muy serio – te pasaste por unos segundos –

_-¡kyaa!... ¡como puede ser así!... ¡después del trabajo que me costo!_ – sus ojos estaban blancos y su cabeza estaba inclinada mirando al piso, de la nada levanto de golpe la vista y miro a su sensei que estaba de espaldas, lo miro con una de esas miradas las que si pudieran matan, él sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, volteo lentamente su rostro y noto como Akara lo miraba, al darse cuenta de esto decidió de una manera nerviosa seguir con su plan – bien... entonces tu sanción... ven bajemos de aquí –

_-¡me hizo subir para solamente bajar!... por lo menos debió decirme que hiciéramos algún ejercicio aquí o algo... es tan despreciable aveces ¬¬_ - siguió con un paso bastante lento a Hatake, sus brazos le temblaban y ya faltaba poco para que sus piernas igual, pero no quería notarse cansada, entonces decidió mantener la mejor postura posible intentando que no se vieran sus partes afectadas. Llegaron abajo nuevamente, en el lugar en el que habían empezado el entrenamiento – Akara te colgaras de cabeza de esta rama – apuntando un rama a la que subió de un salto – y harás abdominales... quiero doscientas abdominales, mientras más rápido termines más tiempo tendrás después para descansar para el entrenamiento de la noche –

-_es cierto tenemos entrenamiento en la noche... si no muero ahora... moriré más tarde... lo único seguro esque hoy muero – _pensaba parada frente al árbol pero el jounin interrumpió sus pensamientos

-que no tenemos toda la tarde, comienza ahora – decía mientras leía su libro sentado cómodamente en la rama

_-¡ven a hacerlo tu!_ – se subió a la rama a regañadientes y comenzó con las largas abdominales, al ir terminando ya no quería más y esperaba con ansias que Kakashi dijera "ya terminamos, vete a casa y no vengas al entrenamiento de la noche" pero eso ya era soñar mucho, debió ser por causa del calor y el cansancio, que tenia tales ocurrencias – _el lado positivo es que me estoy manteniendo firme con esto del silencio ji... ji, ni ánimos de reírme tengo_ – dejo un momento de hacer las abdominales e intento recuperar ánimos. Kakashi noto esto y hablo calmadamente – ¿ya terminaste?... me parece que yo conté veintinueve... ¿o eran ciento veintinueve?... bueno ya que me perdí en la cuenta comienza de nuevo –

Akara lo miro con rabia mucha rabia contenida que libero sin tener en consideración que quería mantenerse en silencio - ¡como que ciento veintinueve, llevaba ciento noventinueve, no es mi culpa que tengas memoria de tonto, y no por TU culpa voy a hacer más abdominales, ya estoy cansada, no tenias porque sobrepasarte de esa manera, eres un desnaturalizado, si ves mi estado, notas como me tiemblan los brazos y ¿quieres que siga haciendo más?, dudo mucho que se te hallan olvidado cuantas ya había hecho, pero hombre, algo de consideración no te vendría mal sabes perfectamente que he mejorado, no te puedes quedar callado así como así y para peor hoy llegaste demasiado tarde, no me agrada tener que esperar como tonta y que más encima llegues tan calmado como si nada hubiese pasado, ni siquiera una excusa te dignaste a dar, por más estúpidas que sean!...!Ah y además como es eso que tengo los músculos sueltos que te crees para andarme mirando!...!PERVERTIDO! – Akara exploto en ese instante y noto como Hatake la miro muy calmado y dijo con su tono de siempre – disculpa ¿me hablabas? –

-esto es inútil... no se puede hablar contigo Kakashi – decía Akara bajando de aquella rama, estaba un tanto aliviada porque expulso todo eso que tenia en su interior y que estaba guardando desde que lo vio llegar esa tarde, Kakashi también bajo y se acerco a su oído – creí que no me ibas a hablar pasara lo que pasara y además acabas de llamarme solo Kakashi¿donde dejaste el sensei? – mientras hablaba casi como susurro y la miraba de una forma entre curioso y tierno –

-jajaja... yo... este... bueno... jeje... el "sensei", se perdió en las caras de los Hokagues cuando las subí jeje... pero como ¿sabias desde un principio que no iba a dirigirte palabra? – ella le hablaba un tanto ruborizada - _¿por que este hombre siempre hace que me ponga colorada?... bueno sus atributos están a la vista jeje –_

Hatake poso su mano en su barbilla, en actitud de pensador y se dispuso a responder – si desde un principio note que no me hablabas pero nunca pense que soportarías tanto... bien Akara demos por terminado el entrenamiento que a eso de las nueve recuerda que entrenarán como grupo –

-si sensei – dio un pequeño suspiro y extendió su mano – sensei, me gustaría que hiciéramos las paces... por nuestro propio bien jeje, sino es probable que lleguemos a matarnos un día de estos –

-¿eh?... – Kakashi observo la mano de Akara y la estrecho con la suya, este acto provoco que ambos se sonrieran y estuvieran un momento tomados de la mano – Kakashi sensei... nos vemos en la noche... – ella se acerco en un movimiento rápido y beso la mejilla de el jounin, un beso no corto, pero tampoco excesivamente largo, duro lo justo y necesario para que él pudiera apreciar lo delicada de la piel de la chica- si nos vemos en la noche- fue lo que pudo salir de la boca de Kakashi - _... ojala no fuera para entrenar...-_ fue lo que ambos pensaron mientras se separaban camino a sus respectivas casas - _me gustaria saber más de su vida...-_ fue el siguiente pensamiento que vino a Akara...

* * *

Mil gracias por sus comentarios:D

Y a los que solo leen igual se le agradece el tiempo!

Jiji

Para que quede más claro el cambio de humor de Akara, dejare la siguiente frase: "Entre el amor y el odio, está la línea del perdón"

o.O!

xD

saludos a todos!


	11. conteniendose

-_entrenamiento, entrenamiento, entrenamiento... puro entrenamiento... ¡quiero algo más de acción!... nunca viene de más un poco de realidad... aunque con Kakashi como sensei, si me equivoco un poco, el castigo no tiene nada de imaginario jeje... Kakashi... que esconderá ese hombre detrás de esa macara... detrás de la bandana esta el sharingan, cosa que no he visto en vivo y en directo pero sé que esta ahí... tal vez... no, no creo que bajo esa mascara halla una deformidad como si fuera mitad gato o algo jajaja eso seria gracioso... quizás como será... mm... labios finos, acompañados con unas facciones definidas... y... ¡no!... en que cosas pienso... si él no es más que mi sensei y me debe ver como su "pequeña alumna", así como yo debo verlo como "mi sensei", la persona de la que debo aprender y nada más... nada más... ¡¿por qué a Tsunade se le ocurrió ponerme EL sensei... no podría ser alguien más viejito... aunque paciencia tampoco me tendría jajaja... - _Akara mantenía una apasionada conversación consigo misma, mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Preparo su bolso , se arreglo y salió. Al llegar al lugar acordado se encontró con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke que venían llegando cada uno por caminos distintos, se encontraron al centro y tuvieron que esperar a Kakashi, el cual para no perder la costumbre llego tarde una vez más. Saludaron al sensei, Sakura le reclamo el llegar tarde, teniendo a Naruto como apoyo y a Sasuke y Akara quienes no miraban la escena pero asentían con la cabeza.

-esto tiene un fin en especial, necesito darme cuenta como se desenvuelven en la oscuridad para cumplir un objetivo especial... para eso los dividiré en dos grupos, Sasuke y Akara, Naruto y Sakura, al final el grupo que sobreviva tendrá ocho horas para quitarme este cascabel de las manos – mostraba el cascabel que colgaba de una cinta, a Akara y Sakura no le parecieron bien los grupos, pero no podían hacer nada ya que Kakashi no les cambiaría a sus compañeros, en ese sentido y en muchos otros solo podían acatar ordenes – _me pregunto que abra querido decir con "el grupo que sobreviva" seria ilógico que tengamos que batirnos a muerte por un cascabel... si, eso seria bien raro, ni que el cascabel fuera de oro – _sintió interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Naruto gritar "!kage bushin no jutsu!" y vio como muchos Narutos corrían a toda prisa en contra de ella. Pudo esquivarlos a todos y logro esconderse en unos arbustos – _parece que si estoy viendo los resultados del entrenamiento de Kakashi... uf... _– en un acto por defenderse tomo un shuriken y lo lanzo a alguien que se hacia presente detrás de ella, como estaba oscuro distinguió una sombra con una pose muy particular que esquivo su ataque – ah, Sasuke... perdón no fue mi intención – dijo en señal de disculpa recibiendo como única respuesta un "hmp" de esos que no le hacían mucha gracia – ¿como los "eliminaremos"? – pregunto curiosa Akara.

-Soportándote...– respondió Sasuke serio y pensativo

-no tienes que ser tan inmaduro, sé perfectamente que no te agrado, pero tu tampoco a mí, asi que pongámonos de acuerdo para terminar esto bien –

-me parece bien –

-de acuerdo, yo entretengo a Sakura y Naruto y tu ve a quitarle el cascabel a Kakashi, así terminamos rápido – diciendo esto ambos se separaron, como dijo Akara, ella fue por Naruto y Sakura que estaban en guardia detrás de un árbol, y Sasuke fue donde Kakashi.

Akara lanzo un kunai a cada uno, dándole a Sakura, la que desapareció en un poof, era un clon de Naruto que logro engañarla, en eso apareció detrás de ella Sakura quien tenía pensado atarla y dejar a Sasuke trabajando solo y enfrentándose a Naruto y ella cuando terminaran su plan, pero Akara en un movimiento de sellos rápidos, al tiempo que gritaba "Mizu no Tatsumaki", provoco que una espada de agua saliera de su mano amenazando directamente a Sakura, pero cambio su objetivo y corrió tras de Naruto quien iba tras Sasuke, la esquivo y saco un kunai con intenciones de atacarla al igual que Sakura, la que estaba enojada porque Akara la miro en menos al momento de pelear.

Las horas pasaban, y tras un largo ir y venir de Sakura, y un Naruto que cada vez estaba más cerca de Kakashi y Sasuke, Akara logro confundirlos transformándose en Sakura y diciéndole a Naruto que vio a Akara unos árboles más allá y que dormía plácidamente por lo tanto seria fácil tomarla de sorpresa, Naruto un tanto dudoso partió hacia la dirección que le dio "Sakura" a encontrarse con Akara para dejarla incapaz de concluir la misión, Sakura por otra parte estaba escondida porque "Naruto" le dijo que se acercaba Akara y que él iría por Sasuke, debía esperarlo mientras él inspeccionaba los alrededores para asegurarse de que se enfrentarían uno contra uno y una contra una.

Akara feliz de la vida por lo que había logrado confundiendo un momento a Sakura y Naruto corrió donde creía estaba Sasuke y Kakashi enfrentándose, pero daba vueltas y vueltas sin poder hallar el lugar - ¡¡tengo pésimo sentido de la orientación!!... concéntrate – cerro los ojos y se dispuso a sentir algún chakra que la ayudara a ubicarse en el bosque – por ahí están... pero... – comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que sintió el chakra – hay algo extraño, se suponía que Sasuke estaba peleando con Kakashi pero no hay indicios de pelea alguna... mm... ¿que estará pasando? – Al llegar al lugar escondida tras un árbol, noto a Sasuke atado, colgando de un árbol, a la vez vio como Sakura y Naruto(ya repuestos de la confusión) se disponían a atacar a Kakashi para quitarle así el cascabel; se quedo quieta detrás del árbol, observando como peleaban, intento sacar fuerzas para atacar ella sola a Kakashi el que estaba sentado con su libro después de colgar al lado de Sasuke a Naruto y Sakura, con la diferencia que estos gritaban enfurecidos.

Akara corrió donde Kakashi e hizo aparecer nuevamente su espada de agua – _si le corto la cintita del cascabel, me podré quedar con él y así termino rápido porque ya es bien tarde – _Kakashi levanto la vista y dijo al aire – tu compañero de equipo o un cascabel –Akara se detuvo en seco y medito un momento la propuesta de Kakashi – _no creo que valla a hacerle algo malo a Sasuke... aparte si tomo el cascabel, completo la mini misión y después lo va a soltar o sino yo lo suelto después – _tomo nuevamente su espada en posición de pelea y dijo con los ojos cerrados – completare antes la misión... - Kakashi dio un suspiro, se puso de pie y la miro muy serio – si quieres pelear... bien – se puso en posición de pelea, hizo los mismos sellos que anteriormente realizo Akara y de su mano salió una espada de agua.

Akara corrió donde él, decidida a cortar la cinta del cascabel pero Kakashi no le permitía acercarse al cascabel, todo lo contrario solo podía cubrirse, eso la desesperaba, necesitaba ayuda pero nadie podía hacerlo – debes cuidar a tu equipo hasta el final... te veo un poco complicada... pero tu lo quisiste así...- Akara asustada por las palabras salto hacia atrás y penso en hacer una ilusión o algo por el estilo para que Kakashi le diera un poco de tiempo para quitarle el cascabel – puedo hacer... ¡no se me ocurre!... alguna ilusión, alguna ilusión... - pero Kakashi apareció delante suyo y con la espada en mano le apunto al cuello – fracasaste... entrenamiento incompleto, para la próxima debes saber que es más importante el equipo que terminar la misión, las vidas de ellos son más importantes –

-yo... – Akara lo miraba con ojos grandes de pena, sentía culpa por dejar a Sasuke colgado y intentar terminar sola – lo siento, creo que me deje llevar por querer cumplir el entrenamiento rápido y por que solo lo vi como un entrenamiento –

-en el entrenamiento reflejas parte de cómo te desenvolverías en una misión, que no se te olvide lo más importante que aprendiste hoy, te ayudara a terminar con éxito las misiones –

-si... – fue lo único que salió de su boca con la cabeza inclinada

-Naruto, Sakura, bien hecho – fue lo que dijo a sus dos alumnos que si trabajaron bien en equipo, ambos sonreían y Naruto gritaba de alegría, Kakashi agrego con un tono serio – pero no cumplieron la misión – mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, a Sakura y Naruto se les quitaron las ganas de reír y solo bajaron la cabeza resignados.

Ya cuando todos estaban preparados emprendieron el camino de regreso cuando amanecía, todos volvían con una cara terrible que mostraba agotamiento total, a excepción de Kakashi el que no tenia rastros de nada parecido al cansancio. Por la mente de Akara pasaban miles de ideas relacionadas con lo que le dijo Kakashi y la culpa no se hacia ausente de ninguna de ellas, lo único que esperaba era hacerlo bien para la próxima, porque era cierto que las vidas de los compañeros son lo más importante y eso lo sabia desde la noche por el resto de sus días, de eso si que estaba segura. Llegaron a una plaza y de ella pretendían separase, pero antes que uno a uno partieran, Kakashi les dio una información que les arreglaría el día – Mañana tenemos misión, tienen el resto del día libre, preocúpense de descansar –

-¡Sí sensei! - fue lo que los cuatro alumnos dijeron y partieron felices cada uno para su lado.

Akara durmió toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, se levanto con los ojos pesados y todos los músculos le dolían producto de los dos entrenamientos tan seguidos que había tenido el día anterior; se preparo para salir y comenzó a disfrutar su día libre, camino por las calles esperanzada de encontrarse con algún conocido, en realidad quería encontrarse con cierto conocido – _quizás es aburrido y no sale a disfrutar un día bonito como este...¿¡¡ por que¡Quítatelo de la cabeza!... ni que te gustara o algo, es apuesto y todo, pero no me puede gustar, sería raro, además... mm... – _alguien la detuvo mientras caminaba, solo sintió como alguien posaba un dedo en su frente por lo que se detuvo al instante, alzo la vista y se encontró con una gran y amigable sonrisa – ¡hola! – respondió ella a esa sonrisa que indicaba un saludo – pense que estarías dando clases o algo por el estilo¿en que andas exactamente? –

-Las clases terminaron hace una hora... y solo caminaba a mi casa pero te vi y me acerque a saludarte nada más – respondió Iruka mientras pasaba por el lado de ella, Akara se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con Umino, contándole todo lo que hizo en sus entrenamientos – con que trabajo en equipo... mm... creo que tienes que conocer más a tu sensei, estoy seguro que solo lo vez de una manera más superficial –

-puede ser pero... no se como conocerlo mejor, porque igual es difícil hablar con él, primero no te mira, casi siempre esta leyendo ese odioso libro de pervertidos, segundo, siempre se las arregla para salir de los temas y se va, hace como si no te hubiese escuchado, eso si que es detestable cuando quieres reclamarle algo o criticarlo –

-jejeje... veo que adoras a tu sensei – mientras caminaban por Konoha

-no es que lo odie, pero tampoco lo idolatro, todavía estoy conociéndolo para tener una concepción más completa de él –

-si entiendo de que hablas... bueno hasta aquí te acompaño, tengo que hacer – se detuvo a la entrada de un pasaje Akara lo miro con cara extraña – oye... pero si yo soy la que te estuvo acompañando todo el camino... eres un caradura –

-jajaja... bueno adiós – se despidieron y cada uno partió para un lado distinto. Akara llego hasta un parque muy tranquilo y solitario, se recostó en una banca y miro el cielo – me gustaría volar, debe ser lindo sentirse tan libre... como si tuviera muchos problemas de grandes dimensiones... – recorrió con sus ojos los alrededores y observo a un tipo sentado en una rama leyendo un libro de tapa naranja. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, no sabia si eran nervios, vergüenza, o otra sensación similar, mientras ella lo miraba, noto como él desviaba su vista y la miraba a ella, al notar esto el calor subió a su rostro y lo único que le nació hacer fue una sonrisa nerviosa y un gesto con su mano – _quizás hace cuanto rato noto que yo lo estaba mirando... ¡que vergüenza!, va a pensar cualquier cosa de mi... – _Kakashi la quedo mirando, pero volvió a su tan animada lectura después de responder el gesto de Akara. Ella se quedo un tanto desilusionada en su lugar – _no le costaba nada bajar y venir a hacer conversación... no le costaba nada... que todo lo tenga que hacer yo_ – se puso de pie y muy decidida camino hacia el árbol y subió, se poso delante de Kakashi y con una mano bajo un poco el libro de la vista de Kakashi, haciendo que se centrara en ella - ¿por qué no disfrutas tu día libre haciendo algo divertido? –

- ¿por qué? esto es divertido para mi – volvió a colocar el libro frente a sus ojos, Akara se molesto con el gesto pero se calmo y hablo tranquilamente para poder crear una conversación agradable - sabes sensei, me encontré con Iruka¿lo conoces? –

-si, si lo conozco, pero no somos amigos ni nada parecido – hablo con un tono de voz serio pero calmado sin dejar de leer

-me dejo una duda un poco grande el conversar con él – Kakashi la miro de reojo con un poco de interés

-¿que cosa? –

-dime¿por que no te conozco?, quiero decir¿por que no me cuentas algo de ti o tu vida?, seria interesante y un tanto enriquecedor para la relación profesor-alumno, en este caso sería alumna – le hablo mirándolo con unos ojos que brillaban con la esperanza de sacarle algo de historia a Kakashi

-Algo de mi... mm... no se que cosas te podrían interesar- mientras sonreía con su único ojo visible

-pero... un poco de historia aunque sea actual... algo como "salgo todos los sábados con mi novia a comer a un restaurante elegante"... o "me gustan mucho los perros y odio los gatos"... solo para saber más de ti, cuando Tsunade me enseñaba salíamos juntas a beber sake, y esas cosas... no fuimos ni somos las mejores amigas pero nos conocíamos lo suficiente para saber cuando ella decía una broma o hablaba en serio...-

-mm...- Kakashi tomo una pose de pensador y hablo – no tengo novia por eso no como en restaurantes elegantes, ni me gustan los elegantes... y me gustan los perros pero no tengo nada contra los demás animales... – al terminar de hablar se limito a sonreír

-creo que cumple con lo que te pedí – mientras miraba concentrada una hoja que se movía por el viento, Kakashi la miraba un tanto concentrado – _no creo que valla a pensar mal si..._ Akara, vamos bajemos de aquí – Akara lo miro con un poco de duda, pero no le dio muchas vueltas a la idea en su cabeza, lo siguió y caminaron hacia el centro de Konoha, comenzaba a atardecer y a hacer frío, mientras caminaban conversaron sobre Akara, Kakashi solo se limitaba a responder con un si o un no a preguntas de ella– Kakashi sensei¿te puedo decir solo Kakashi?... sé que quizás se podría interpretar mal por algunas personas, pero es más cómodo – mientras le sonreía

-esta bien, no me molesta – dijo él con su tono de siempre

-¡bien! Ahora será más fácil conversar contigo, es que el "sensei" me molestaba un poco – Kakashi solo la miro - _¿por qué le molestaba el sensei?_... y dime¿Iruka es solo tu amigo o algo más?... _que directo_ – pregunto sin mostrar emociones Hatake

-¿de que relevancia es eso? – pregunto ella dudosa

-como tu sensei tengo que conocer esas cosas por cualquier eventualidad...-

-¡ah!... _no me queda muy claro que tanto importa pero que le voy a hacer_... Iruka, bueno lo quiero mucho y siempre esta conmigo...- no alcanzo a terminar porque se vio interrumpida

-entonces su relación es muy antigua –

-si, nos conocemos desde que yo era una niña, siempre me molestaba cuando niña, pero me caía bien... es mi gran amigo, el único al que le puedo decir amigo y sentirlo de corazón –

-ya veo –

-si... pero me conoce demasiado por eso sería difícil que fuera algo más que amigo... es casi mí hermano – un hmp fue lo único que recibió de respuesta; el viento se hizo presente en una ráfaga muy larga y muy helada, provocando que Akara comenzara a tiritar, cosa que noto Hatake y sin pensarlo dos veces, le puso su chaleco de jounin – esta haciendo frío, es mejor que te valla a dejar a tu casa – ella lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, el camino fue callado, al llegar al mismo pasaje en el que la dejo la vez pasada Kakashi se detuvo esperando despedirse de ella, pero al notar esa intención Akara hablo muy decidida – te invito a mi casa... – Kakashi la miro con cara de " ¿y a que me llevas a tu casa?", pero ella siguió con su propuesta para aclarar las cosas – no pienses mal, es para invitarte un café o algo, es por prestarme tu chaleco de jounin y por venirme a dejar – Kakashi asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar detrás de Akara. Al llegar y estar dentro él tomo asiento mientras ella entro a una habitación, luego de un momento salió con un poleron suyo y le devolvió el chaleco a Kakashi – gracias por haberte molestado en prestármelo, me imagino que te tiene que haber dado frío... ¿quieres un té o un café? –

-café gracias... – Akara comenzó a caminar camino a la cocina – no fue nada prestarte el chaleco – fue lo que escucho antes de entrar a la cocina y notar que él ya estaba leyendo su libro. Al cabo de un momento Akara estaba de vuelta con una bandeja con dos tazas de café y unas galletas – aquí esta... ojalá te guste, las galletas las hice yo – mientras sonreía

-¿las hiciste tu?... ojalá no me envenenes – dijo Kakashi en forma de broma mientras posaba su mano en la nuca y sonreía

-"ojalá no me envenenes" – repitió Akara con una voz de niña de cinco años haciendo burla a Kakashi. En eso tocaron la puerta - ¿quién será? – decía Akara mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la abrió, hablo con unos niños que estaban preguntando por otro para salir a jugar, les dijo que estaban equivocados y cerro la puerta, cuando volvió donde estaba Kakashi, tomo asiento frente a él, tomo su taza y noto como el plato de galletas estaba casi vacío (con tres galletas) y que la taza de Kakashi estaba completamente vacía – creo que no te envenene ni nada parecido – hablo con una expresión de sorpresa esperando una explicación.

-si, estaban muy bien tus galletas... tienes talento – mientras formaba su típica sonrisa

-¿pero como te tomaste el café, que estaba caliente, tan rápido? Y además te comiste las galletas... ¿seguro que masticaste?... ¡¡¡porque yo fui a la puerta menos de cinco minutos!!! –

-creo que tenia hambre – no cambio su expresión feliz

-bueno... será..._ y yo que quería verle su rostro... aunque hubiese sido parte de la nariz... eso habría sido suficiente_... que dices si hacemos algo divertido... para que dejes de leer ese librito tuyo aunque sea un momento –

-¿algo divertido? –

-si¿te gustan los juegos que hacen pensar muucho? –

-si... ¿a cual te refieres?-

-tangram... pero para hacerlo más divertido, el que gane en tiempo al otro tiene derecho a pedirle algo al perdedor sin que este se niegue... ¿qué dices?...¿jugamos o me tienes miedo?-

-¿miedo?... veremos si eres un reto para mi- Kakashi la miraba con ojos retadores, ella muy entusiasmada partió a buscar las piezas y la hoja con las figuras para comenzar la competencia – _si gano le puedo pedir que me muestre su rostro... ¡si, soy una genio!-_Kakashi fue quien comenzó, la primera figura la hizo en veinte segundos, Akara se demoro un minuto, y los resultados fueron parecidos por el resto de la tarde hasta que les dieron las nueve de la noche – ¡es injusto!... se suponía que yo era mejor en esto que tu... Kakashi eres un tramposo – Kakashi sonreía porque consiguió con las diez victorias que Akara fuera a su casa para limpiarla, consiguió que bañara a sus perros y que le hiciera la cena por una semana seguida – ¡eres un aprovechador!- mientras le lanzaba un cojín, Kakashi lo tomo y le dijo – tu misma dijiste que el perdedor no podía negarse, y yo te di la oportunidad de terminar pero te obsesionaste... quizás que me querías pedir – Akara se puso roja de vergüenza – ¡que crees que te iba a pedir !... quizás que ideas pasan por tu mente sucia –

-¿mi mente sucia?, si eres tu la que esta pensando cosas sucias que yo podría estar pensando –

-¡no!, eres todo un caso Kakashi –

-jeje – mientras posaba su mano en la nuca y sonreía con su ojo – creo que es tarde, mañana tenemos misión y debes descansar, no quiero que te desmayes o algo parecido – hablo con un tono muy serio y preocupado

-eh... si, si seguro, yo tampoco quiero que me pasen cosas malas, pero creo que he mejorado en cuanto a resistencia...-

-si has mejorado pero aun falta – mientras se encaminaba a la puerta

-bueno nos vemos mañana –

-si – al tiempo que hablo la tomo de las mejillas y le beso una, queriendo correr su rostro para besarle los labios pero se contuvo cuando sintió las manos de ella sobre las suyas junto con un "adiós", salió y se fue muy tranquilo y pensativo. Akara por otro lado no se movía de la puerta y sonreía - ¿qué paso?...- intentaba borrar la sonrisa pero era inútil – ¿será posible que yo le pueda gustar aunque sea un poquito?... ¡no te ilusiones!... además... solo me debe ver como su alumna... pense que me había dejado claro eso... - mientras ordenaba todo para irse a acostar...

* * *

¡¡¡PERDON!!! Me demore montones en actualizar... problemas de imaginación y muchas cosas que estudiar... en fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo... Kakashi se esta conteniendo... voy a ver cuanto tiempo lo tengo así...xD

en fin... Mil gracias a todos por pasarse...

que estén bien... se cuidan

chao!!!

PD: ellistriel, ya te agregué a mi msn !


	12. ¿una voz?

En su casa todo estaba limpio, se levanto temprano, más temprano de lo programado; el día estaba nublado, comenzaban a caer gotas de lluvia y el frío se hacia presente en el aire – hace mucho no llovía... ¿de que será esta misión?... – cuando noto que ya tenia la casa lista, lista como para recibir visitas, se tiro a un sofá y se puso a mirar por la ventana como caían las gotas y el día se ponía cada vez con más neblina – ojalá que no sea buscar animales perdidos o esas cosas... aparte de ser un poquito fome... va a ser más difícil con esta neblina – recostó su cabeza en un cojín y comenzó a soñar despierta, de vez en cuando se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro pasadas unas horas despertó y un poco asustada miro el reloj - ¡me quede dormida! – comenzó a correr muy rápido por la casa – no fue tanto... solo media hora de retraso... ¡¡media hora!!, me van a empezar a confundir con Kakashi – mientras arreglaba su bolso y buscaba una chaqueta - ¡mi chaqueta!... ¿¡donde la deje!?, esto me va a retrasar más... hasta es posible que llegue más tarde que Kakashi... ¡eso sería el colmo de los colmos! – sin encontrar su chaqueta salió solo con una bufanda y un gorro hacia el lugar de juntas que para ella ya se había transformado en una costumbre.

Cuando llego estaban los cuatro esperándola, todos la miraron entre raro y feo por haber llegado tarde, más tarde que Kakashi para la sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto. Akara trago saliva y con mucho animo sujeto del brazo a Naruto y Sakura – ¡Muy bien vámonos! – mientras mantenía una amplia y nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Akara-chan! Llegaste muy tarde – reclamaba el chico rubio

-si, jejeje... me quede dormida, me levante temprano pero no sé que me paso... _si sé, pero no me interesa contarle mis sueños privados ..._- mientras caminaban hacia las puertas de Konoha

-Al menos tus excusas son más creíbles que las de Kakashi-sensei – decía Sakura intentando quitarle un resto de importancia al hecho de que Akara llegó por primera vez tarde.

-si, jejeje... me imagino que ya les dijeron los datos de la misión... ¿a qué parte vamos y a hacer que?-

-Debemos proteger a un comerciante que va a un pueblo camino a el país del agua – hablo incorporándose Hatake quien había estado en silencio caminando tras Naruto, Sakura y Akara, extrañamente sin leer su libro

-¡ah!... ¡que divertido¡¡pura acción hoy!!, pero... ¿de que hay que protegerlo exactamente? –

-camino al país del agua hay muchos animales salvajes que podrían atentar contra su vida además teme por las amenazas de un grupo de ninjas es posible que le hagan algo si lo encuentran solo – Sakura daba a conocer los datos pedidos por Akara con cierto aire de intelectual para impresionar a Sasuke, pero él siguió caminando sin hacer caso a lo que planteaba Sakura

-ya veo..._– _Noto como Sakura caminaba un tanto deprimida y se acerco para susurrarle unas palabras que la harían sonreír – "recuerda que no le debes demostrar cuanto te duele su indiferencia... ¡siempre digna!... llegando de vuelta a Konoha te invito un rico helado" – guiñendole un ojo

-¡si! - grito con el puño en alto, una animada Sakura provocando que sus compañeros se voltearan y la quedaran mirando con una expresión de confusión en su rostro – eh... si, a dar lo mejor en esta misión... jejeje – intentando ocultar la verdadera razón de su "si"

-Sakura-chan... ¿te sientes bien?... – pregunto Naruto acercándose donde Sakura con cara de curioso –

-¿¡qué estas insinuando Naruto!? – mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza

-Nada, nada ... – se sujetaba la cabeza y arrancaba de Sakura la que lo había salido persiguiendo

-Señor Momochi, buenos días – todos dejaron de mirar la escena de Naruto y Sakura para ver a quien saludaba Kakashi y se acercaron lentamente al lugar donde este se encontraba – este es el grupo de ninjas que lo protegerá hasta su destino – indicando al grupo siete

-me imagino que usted también ira, no me gustaría ir con una tropa de niños y esa señorita que se ve bastante despistada – indicando a Akara

-¡Oiga!... yo no soy despistada-

-y frente a sus ojos tiene al futuro Hokage de esta villa, demuestre más respeto –

-mira mocoso, aunque fueras el futuro Hokage, cosa que dudo, sigues siendo un niño y bastante mal educado – Naruto lo miraba desafiante y el señor Momochi le seguía el juego con un poco de diversión – en fin¿usted ira señor Hatake? –

-por supuesto... bien comencemos el camino – mientras caminaba a la puerta de Konoha para salir camino a su misión.

Ya fuera de la aldea, emprendieron camino al destino del señor Momochi. En el camino se encontraron con tres animales que dieron problemas, pero no fue nada de mayor importancia, los ninjas a los que les temía el señor Momochi no se aparecieron en todo el camino provocando que fuera muy tranquilo; en el pueblo Sakura y Akara recorrieron todas las tiendas – ¡Akara-chan estos vestidos están muy lindos!... y... ¡están en oferta! – mientras le brillaban los ojos de la emoción

-¡si, a comprar se ha dicho! – comenzaron a correr por toda la tienda, al cabo de una hora ambas salieron con una bolsa cada una y una sonrisa muy amplia .

Kakashi solo observaba la escena y suspiraba sujetándose la cabeza – _como pueden gastar en algo que no van a usar todos los días¡ además se demoran para solo salir con una bolsa!, son ninjas... dudo mucho que se hallan comprado algo para salir de misión – _

- Kakashi-sensei, yo voy por un poco de ramen –

-¿eh?, Naruto volviste hace diez minutos de ir a comer ramen –

- si, lo sé, pero aun tengo hambre, en lo que terminan de comprar ese par estoy de vuelta – mientras sonreía y caminaba al puesto de ramen que ya tenia bien identificado

- y tu Sasuke... no tienes nada que hacer para pasar el rato – al tiempo que sacaba su libro

- hmp –pronuncio Sasuke mientras caminaba por una plaza para recostarse y descansar, por su parte Kakashi desapareció de los alrededores dejando a Akara Y Sakura recorriendo todo el pueblo en solo cosa de minutos

- Sakura... – tomando asiento en el pasto de la misma plaza en la que descansaba Sasuke, pero sin notar su presencia

-¿si?- imitando a Akara

-¿que opinas de Kakashi? – miraba para otro lugar intentando quitarle importancia al tema

- Conque "Kakashi"... veo que le tienes mucha confianza para tutearlo así – dirigía a Akara una mirada que lograba colocarla nerviosa

-¿eh?, no... ¡no pienses mal!- movía sus manos en forma de negación de una manera muy nerviosa y apresurada

-yo no pienso mal, solo dije que le tenias mucha confianza – con cierto aire de inocencia

-ajajaja – intentaba alejar el tema con una simple y falsa carcajada, Sakura la miraba extrañada y se alejaba de a poco, al punto en que le dijo que tenia que hacer algo y se alejo del lugar, provocando que Akara respirara más aliviada y se relajara en el lugar – nunca más hago preguntas de ese tipo... o mejor recuerdo usar el "sensei", después de todo la pregunta no fue rara pero la intención...mm... eso ya es otra cosa – se puso de pie y noto como Sasuke apoyado en un tronco la miraba y le sonrío en manera de burla, cosa que puso a Akara un poco nerviosa – _¿y ahora?... no creo que sea un niño chismoso... ¡por favor que no sea chismoso! – _comenzó a caminar intentando ignorar lo que pudo escuchar Sasuke.

Los del grupo se encontraron fuera de la tienda que visitaron las chicas en un comienzo – les recomiendo se preparen para una tormenta – les dijo Kakashi mientras comenzaba a caminar, Naruto Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban con sus respectivos abrigos, por lo tanto eso era para Akara

-eh... sensei ¿es seguro que lloverá? – Kakashi miro al cielo y comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia

-si... – respondió riéndose con su ojo; Akara miro el cielo y arrugo las cejas

-_mi mala suerte es horrible, primero Sasuke escucha algo que puede interpretar de la forma que mejor le parezca, y luego esto... justo el día en que me quedo dormida y no encuentro mi chaqueta... con lo apurada que salí, ni tiempo tuve de buscarla bien – _siguió caminando, pero ahora era la ultima, cosa que prefirió para que no le dijeran nada o le tuvieran pena por no tener su chaqueta.

Caminaba, pero se le hacia cada vez más difícil seguir a sus compañeros que iban delante, ya que la neblina se puso espesa y el bosque se hacia extenso y muy agobiante.

-¿crees que pudiste escapar?... no seas ingenua – una especie de susurro se esuchaba a espaldas de Akara, un susurro penetrante, que provocaria temor en quien lo escuchara.

Akara volteo el rostro deprisa y tomo posición de pelea – ¿_pero que...?... no puede ser que... ¿este tan loca? _– sus manos temblaban, pero no tenia claro si era por estar mojada o por aquella voz que creía recordar pero no conocía.

-¿Ahora quieres pelear?... esto me esta gustando – el susurro se hacia cada vez mas penetrante y esta vez tenia un tono mas bien burlesco.

-sea quien sea... muéstrate, no seas cobarde – intentaba darle valor y poder a su voz, pero por dentro estaba tan asustada y dudosa que odiaba haber quedado ultima – _justo ahora que me siento mas sola... porque según yo ya los perdí a todos de vista... ¿qué hago?... se supone que me conoce y que yo pude escapar de "él", pero ¿quien es "él"?... además quiere pelear... de verdad que no estoy en condiciones... desde que Tsunade me quito mi... no mejor me olvido sino me va a dar depresión... ¡concéntrate en lo que esta pasando!... no es menor que me estén amenazando de muerte... _¿que es lo que tramas¡ah! Y si quieres pelear será mejor que me des un motivo que valga la pena o mínimo dame a conocer porque me estas molestando ahora... –

-jajaja... recuerda niña llorona, o es que acaso ¿terminaste creyendo tu propia farsa? –

-que... ¿qué sabes tu de mi?... ¡muéstrate cobarde!... ¡dime que clase de estúpido eres! – algo la había hecho enojar y su paciencia estaba en su punto culmine, no le parecía nada divertido lo que estaba sintiendo, no le agradaba que alguien creyera conocerla completamente... ya no quería estar allí hablando con don invisible que se burlaba de ella en su propia cara.

-todo a su tiempo... lo importante esque ya te encontré... pronto muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, y quiero que estés armada como corresponde... nos vemos llorona – el ambiente cambio completamente, seguía lloviendo, pero se sentía más tranquilo y pacifico. Akara se dejo caer en el barro y apretó con fuerza y rabia un puñado de tierra.

A los pocos segundos dejo de llover, se puso de pie y se encontró con alguien mirándola fijamente

-¿hace cuanto estas ahí parado? – dijo al individuo con una voz seca y sin ánimos.

-no lo suficiente para saber que te paso... – seguía ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-que bueno... ¿ los chicos? - intentando quitarle importancia a lo que dijo Kakashi.

-se adelantaron un poco pero nos están esperando... ¿qué ocurrió?- insistía, porque no le agrado nada lo que vio... fue raro verla en el piso con un aire de tristeza y duda.

-nada- comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había indicado Kakashi con el rostro. Él solo se limito a mirarla y seguirla a un paso prudente, intentando descifrar que había pasado

-no sigas tratando... ni yo sé bien que paso – hablaba con la mirada fija sin cambiar el ritmo de su caminata

-¿no quieres que te ayude a entender? – quería saber a toda costa que había pasado, no era normal que alguien se quedara tirado en el piso apretando un puñado de tierra y con la vista al piso cuando debía estar siguiendo a su grupo

-¡te dije que no siguieras tratando!... quizás algún día te cuente, pero por ahora este no es el momento, además no me interesa que estés teniéndome lastima o que estés... o que estés...- las ultimas palabras las susurraba, no tenia claro si tener que decirle o dejarse lo ocurrido en su memoria.

-¿qué este que?-

-ni siquiera sé bien lo que digo, así que no es recomendable que tomes en cuenta cada palabra que pronuncio – su actitud era seca y fria, caminaba sin dirigir la vista a Hatake.

-hmp- fue lo único que quiso pronunciar, entendiendo que si seguía insistiendo terminaría por hacer explotar a Akara.

Llegaron donde estaban los demás los que le preguntaban a Akara por su demora, y ella respondía cosas como "me quede ayudando a un nido que estaba cayendo por la culpa del viento". Después de unas horas llegaron Konoha; Kakashi fue a dejar el informe de la misión enviando a cada integrante a su casa y cuando volvió se encontró con Akara sentada fuera de la oficina esperándolo.

-creí decir que se fueran a sus casas – dijo en forma de broma.

-es que... me quería disculpar – se puso de pie, miraba al suelo y sus manos tiritaban

-¿por qué?- comenzó a caminar provocando que Akara lo comenzar a seguir.

-como que "¿por qué?"... es por lo que yo.. – no pudo seguir ya que Kakashi se volteo y sello su boca con un dedo.

-es mejor que lo olvidemos, pero si necesitas desahogarte, yo soy tu sensei y estaré ahí para cuando necesites hacerlo – al tiempo que retiraba su dedo para dejarla hablar.

-muchas gracias... quiero pedirte un favor sensei – cambiando de tema y animos.

-¿que pasa? – ahora estaba mas tranquilo y siguio caminando

-cuando Tsunade me estuvo enseñando me requiso un arma porque quería que aprendiera sin depender de ella y aun no me la devuelve... me preguntaba si...-lo sujeto del brazo provocando que la mirase.

-¿si yo puedo hacer que te la devuelva?- con un tono serio pero agradable.

-si, eso... ¿puedes?- ella formo una gran sonrisa esperando convencer así a Kakashi

-sólo si me demuestras que has aprendido a no depender de ella, en otras palabras depende de ti –

-pero... mis jutsus son débiles y no muy variados... ¿me enseñas algunos?- lo miraba con ojos que impedían que Kakashi se negara, unos ojos brillantes y felices

-muy bien pero nada de llegar tarde – mientras le sonreía con su ojito

-jajaja, muy bien trato hecho – extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Kakashi

-te veo más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo- se dispuso a seguir con su camino

-y ¿donde?- ella no lo siguió esta vez y se quedo parada esperando respuesta.

-voy a tu casa... bueno adiós- comenzó a caminar con ninguna intensión de escuchar la respuesta de Akara. Ella se quedo en el lugar unos cinco minutos, pero luego reacciono y partió corriendo a su casa – _si no me apuro voy a estar toda destartalada cuando él valla a mi casa... a mi casa... ¡hay no! Yo y mis pensamientos doble sentido... jajaja... ¡soy un caso! Pero mejor así..._ me divierto conmigo misma...- mientras sonreía para su propio deleite...

* * *

Me demore un poquito xD 

solo un poco

jojojo

lo que paso... me tenían sin Internet!!!

todo empezó un fin de semana largo T.T

fue horrible!

Jejeje

pero volví... esperando no demorarme demasiado con el próximo :P

en fin... mis saludos y agradecimientos a cada persona que lee y muchos mas cariños a aquellas que dejan reviews x)

Bueno que estén bien adiós:D


	13. un poco de agua

Entro corriendo y cerro la puerta de golpe – que suerte tengo... por lo menos deje todo limpio en la mañana – caminó hacia el baño, se ducho y arreglo – _aunque sea entrenamiento no puedo ir toda sucia y desastrosa, que impresión andaría dando si hubiese ido toda sucia... _quiero aprender tantas cosas –tomo un libro y se sentó a leer en living, mientras formulaba una gran sonrisa y se intentaba relajar en el sofá, pero no pudo, estuvo tensa todo el tiempo que esperaba a Kakashi – "y todos vivieron felices por siempre"... ¿por qué termina así?, fue muy perfecto el final, yo quería algo de drama...- miro el reloj y se molesto un resto, como era costumbre Kakashi se estaba demorando – ¿por que demora tanto?, ya me termine el libro, ahora quiero practicar jutsus – mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto y cerraba los ojos sentada en el sofá.

Toc-Toc

-voy... – se paro y dirigió a abrir la puerta – por fin llega – abrió la puerta y encontró a un Kakashi sonriente frente a ella – menos mal que te dignaste a aparecer, ya me aburría – le dirigía una miraba de reproche, a la que el ninja no le hizo mayor caso.

-veo que ya estas lista, vamos- se dio vuelta y se dispuso a empezar el camino.

-¡oye, espera! – le gritaba desde la puerta – ¿no tengo que llevar nada? – mientras lo veía alejarse

-no – sin detenerse y sin dirigirle una mirada

-huy este Kakashi... pero... ¡me va a enseñar! – cerro la puerta y corrió a alcanzar a Hatake, el que mantuvo un paso moderado para que ella lo alcanzara rápido. Mientras caminaban, para hacer más ameno el camino y saciar su curiosidad comenzó a interrogar al jounin

-y... ¿que tipo de jutsus me vas a enseñar? – mientras caminaban, lo miraba curiosa y atenta

-empecemos por lo básico¿sabes caminar por el agua?- miraba al frente, sin prestarle mucha atención y sin demostrar mayores preocupaciones

-eh... así como caminar... trato... – mientras le sonreía con los ojos cerrados – entonces... ¿que tan complicado es? – quería saber en el momento cuanto le costaría poder saber más jutsus para ser más fuerte

-mm... debes probar – caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos tan despreocupado como hacia notar su apariencia.

-ah...- al dirigir la vista al frente se encontró con un hombre bastante guapo para su gusto – aaah...- él sujeto paso por su lado derecho caminando en dirección contraria a la que ellos llevaban, mientras él pasaba por el lado de su hombro, giro el rostro para seguirlo con la mirada, él noto como Akara lo siguió con la mirada, la miró por sobre su hombro y le hizo una seña de saludo con el rostro junto con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se ruborizó un poco y respondió al saludo con la mano, volvió a la realidad y miro a Kakashi – _Kakashi... mm... quien es más guapo, si don " buena trasera" o Hatake Kakashi... mm... _Kakashi, por casualidad sabes como se llama él – apuntando hacia el hombre que vio pasar unos segundos atrás

-su nombre es Izumo Kamizuki– hablo dirigiéndole una mirada seria, pero sin cambiar su semblante tanquilo - ¿por qué preguntas?- sin quitarle los ojos de encima, cosa que puso un tanto nerviosa a Akara

-eh... por preguntar... me dio curiosidad... _y esta muy bueno... ¡Akara no seas babosa por un hombre! – _siguió caminando, y se detuvo donde Kakashi lo indico, decidiendo borrarse por el momento a aquel hombre que se robo gran parte de su atención en el camino.

Kakashi se detuvo en un lugar en el cual había un lago enorme y muy profundo - bien, como debes suponer lo primero será que aprendas a caminar por el agua, puedes encontrar complicaciones porque tienes que equilibrar tu peso y chakra de tal forma que puedas sostenerte sobre el liquido que ya tengo bajo mis pies – mientras le daba la explicación a Akara, comenzó a caminar por el lago llegando al centro del mismo – tomare como aprendido esto si puedes llegar al centro del lago, si no llegas... retrasaras más lo que tanto quieres aprender –

-¡pero... ¿solo equilibrar mi peso y chakra?!- le gritaba desde la orilla del lago, Kakashi solo movió la cabeza en señal de "si" – bien... _solo te queda concentrarte... concéntrate... concéntrate... concen... hay me pica la rodilla ¡no¡concéntrate!... mm... – _cuando creyó tener su chakra bien disperso y poder manejar la distribución de su peso, se dispuso a dar el primer paso.

Kakashi la miraba atento – ¿_lo va a lograr?... – _la idea daba vueltas en su mente pero al ver como Akara en su primer intento solo logro salir mojada y un poco asustada por el impacto, comenzó a sospechar que le costaría un resto lograrlo – _pero empezó bien después de todo... – _mirándola disimuladamente, ya que la vista que estaba logrando le comenzó a agradar de apoco, aunque era muy temprano para decir que su atención estaba completamente ocupada ya que fue el primer intento de Akara, desde el centro del lago él la observaba con una sonrisa que no era delatada gracias a su mascara

Por su parte Akara trato y trato pero lo único que logro con seis intentos fue salir mojada y un poco enojada – ¡sé que debe verse divertido pero podrías venir aquí y darme una explicación más detallada, si es que no te molesta claro!...!o ¿ pretendes que termine enfermándome?, porque si lo recuerdas no traje nada de nada! –estaba mojada completamente y lo miraba con desprecio, pretendiendo con esto hacer sentir mal a Kakashi

-recuerda lo que dije, solo medítalo un poco y no te apresures - Kakashi por su parte más que divertido disfrutaba la vista que tenia, aunque era un poco lejana, podía ver como la ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo, cosa que lo tenia un poco concentrado y por lo que no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

-_esta bien que me mire, tiene que ver el proceso de cómo hago esto, pero me coloca nerviosa... no me gusta que me miren tan fijo... y así planeo concentrarme bien... –_ se puso de pie y cerro sus ojos – _esta va a ser la ultima vez que trato porque lo tengo que lograr sino voy a terminar con pulmonía_ - puso un pie sobre el agua y comenzó a caminar - ¿tan lejos de la orilla estaba?...- abrió un ojo y se emociono con lo que vio - ¡estoy caminando sobre el agua¡por fin! – pero de la emoción perdió el equilibrio y se dio un chapuzón porque comenzaba a llegar a la parte onda. Salió rápidamente del agua y le grito a Kakashi – ¡casi lo consigo! – mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa y le hacia señas con la mano, pero se percato que Hatake leía su libro.

-¿pasa algo? – hablo en señal de respuesta a los gritos de Akara, subiendo la vista de su tan amado libro

-_condenado libro... ¡condenado Kakashi! – _con toda la cólera que tenia acumulada realizo la misma operación y llego finalmente donde Kakashi pero manteniendo la compostura – _después de todo hicimos las pases hace unos días_ – se decía a sí misma para calmarse y controlarse.

-mm... debes memorizar esta secuencia de sellos para poder realizar el Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu (dragon de agua)– mientras le hacía entrega de un pergamino

-¡el dragón de agua! – sus ojos brillaban de emoción – ¡que bueno!... ¡si! –hacia pasos de baile que demostraban su alegría, Kakashi solo la miraba con ojos de extrañeza – Kakashi sensei... ¿me hiciste venir hasta el centro del lago para recién darme a conocer el jutsu y pasarme un pergamino? – sus expresiones cambiaron totalmente a una macabra junto con un aura oscura que la envolvía, y unos ojos blancos que daban miedo.

-es básico que aprendas a moverte por la superficie del agua, lo necesitas para realizar el dragón – hablaba con una mano en el mentón, una pose de pensador

-si, pero le hubiese puesto más empeño desde el principio – ahora estaba preparada para discutir, pero eligió mal su contrincante ya que este ya iba de regreso a la orilla _- ¡¿por qué me ignoras!?_... tonto – mientras comenzaba a seguirlo para poder memorizar los sellos en tierra firme.

Al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba lista y se lo hizo saber a Kakashi con todo su animo, él tan calmado solo le indico que lo siguiera y eso hizo ella. Nuevamente fueron al lago y ya en él, Kakashi realizó los sellos que le dio a Akara en el pergamino - Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu – se le escucho pronunciar luego de haber completado los sellos, y ante Akara se encontraba un hermoso dragón de agua que ella miraba atontada

-_tengo que hacer uno así de grande... ¡_bien! – cerro sus ojos para tener una mejor concentración y cuando termino los sellos grito con ganas - Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu – y apareció algo que le hizo mucha gracia a Kakashi, él se inclino y apuntó lo que apareció cuando Akara hizo su jutsu

-esto más bien parece una lagartija de agua – mientras le sonreía con su ojo y se rascaba la nuca

-...Kakashi no tienes que ser tan cruel... – con un animo bastante bajo, al tiempo que su lagartija de agua se desvanecía y se tomaba la cabeza con una mano – creo que... ¡tengo que ponerle más empeño! – alzo una mano empuñada al cielo y luego realizo nuevamente sus sellos y esta vez logro algo mas alto, pero no tenia la apariencia de un dragón

-esto parece... mm la verdad es que no parece nada – esta vez se había colocado a un lado de la creación y tenia pose de pensador

-¡otra vez¡Veras a un gran y lindo dragón! – ella no se rendía, quería ese dragón y lo quería... ¡ya! - Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu – lo que salió de este intento de dragón, rompía toda expectativa de Kakashi

-parece... esta vez parece... – no quería dar a conocer el parecido de la criatura de agua pero escucho algo que iba totalmente con lo que quería decir

-vamos dilo... se parece a un gato... ¡que decepción! Un gato en lugar de un dragón... ¡¡¿como va a atacar con ronroneos?!! – definitivamente esto era un reto pero más que deprimirla se le hacían un tanto divertidas las criaturas que al cabo de media hora había logrado crear

-vamos... es suficiente – Kakashi notaba como el chacra de Akara estaba bajo, el intentar crear un dragón, la llevaba a hacer cosas tan grandes como un inmenso chorro que la mojaba y la tiraba al fondo del lago ( del que además no presentaba control), a hacer cosas tan pequeñas como la "lagartija" de la que se río Kakashi

-no me quiero marchar aun, quiero lograr el dragón – le hablaba en una forma de suplica

-puedes seguir mañana, es suficiente por hoy – Kakashi caminaba hacia la tierra firme, pero Akara en un acto de negación tomo agua y se la tiro

-¡ups! Perdón se me fue – hablo en forma irónica, pero con eso logró que Kakashi se quedara parado en el lugar, él se dio vuelta y le hablo en su tan común tono de voz

-bien, solo unos minutos más – se poso al lado de Akara esperando que ella realizara su jutsu

-¡bien!... _que rápido cambió de parecer, pero que vueltas le voy a dar al asunto, ahora solo a concentrarme en hacer el dragón... – _intento concentrarse lo más posible para sorprender a Kakashi - Suiton Suir.. – pero no alcanzo a terminar porque callo al agua – _¡¿pero que paso?! – _era la idea que daba vueltas en su cabeza mientras estaba sumergida en el agua, salió luego de unos segundo y se encontró con Kakashi, el que le estaba extendiendo su mano para así ella salir del agua – _puede haber sido él... pero... naa... seria un poco ilógico que me tirara al agua así porque si... pero yo tampoco perdí el equilibrio... o quizás si... – _luego de mirarlo unos momentos acepto su ayuda y al momento en que Kakashi le tomo la mano, ella se dio cuenta que seguían en el centro del lago por lo que vio como ilógico el hecho de que él la ayudara, pero Kakashi como todo un caballero le sonrío y le pidió la otra mano con un gesto, cosa que ella hizo, él la alzo un poco para arriba por medio de las manos (quedando ella con las manos en los hombros de él), y la tomo por la cintura para de esta manera lograr que ella saliera completamente del agua.

Akara se ruborizo completamente al tener a Kakashi tan cerca, pero no solo cerca de cuerpo, sino también de rostros, ya que podía sentir perfectamente el aroma de aquel jounin que la hacia distraerse del mundo – _es tan... mm... – _divagaba en aquel aroma y su cuerpo no respondía como hubiera querido, estaba totalmente quieta, demasiado para su gusto, pero le era imposible moverse para intentar separarse, porque le gustaba estar así con él.

Kakashi por su parte noto como ella no ponía resistencia y comenzó lentamente a deslizar sus manos por el contorno de la cadera hasta llegar a su espalda, una vez tuvo sus manos allí prosiguió a acortar más la distancia que había entre ellos. Al notar como sus respiraciones se encontraban la miró detenidamente como pidiendo paso hacia su boca, pero ella era incapaz de responder, por lo que él se comenzó a acercar para de esta manera romper todo espacio que existiera entre ellos, pero Akara sin pensarlo dos veces corrió el rostro y lo oculto en el hombro de él _–¡¿por que me corrí?!... ¿pero que más podía hacer?... obviamente darle el beso, pero con mascara mm... lo pienso dos veces, aunque el estar así abrasada a él se siente demasiado bien, es una sensación de seguridad tan... gratificante_ – aspiraba hondo su aroma, un aroma que le inundaba los sentidos y la hacia no querer soltarlo nunca.

En la cabeza de Kakashi solo cupo la idea de "seguramente fue muy rápido o puede que ella no se sienta atraída por mí", pero le agradaba tanto estar así con ella aunque le hubiese gustado algo más – es mejor que nos vayamos, así vas a pegarte un resfriado – le hablo al oído de una forma tranquila, tan tranquila que no fue capaz de romper la relajación en la que estaba Akara. Él la tomó en brazos y la llevo a la orilla donde la dejo de pie, pero ella no se soltaba, ahora estaba sujeta del cuello del ninja con su rostro en el hombro de él; con una mano comenzó lentamente a bajar la mascara de Kakashi el que no presentaba ninguna resistencia a este acto, cuando Akara ya la tuvo bajada procedió a mirar ese rostro que la mantuvo intrigada durante un tiempo bastante largo.

Al tener frente a ella el rostro que tanto anheló conocer no pudo más que delinearlo con sus manos para asegurarse que ese era él, un hombre con la barbilla definida y una nariz que estaba totalmente acorde con él (no exageradamente grande y ni exageradamente pequeña) – eres... ¿Kakashi? – mientras le sonreía coqueta, él se limito a responder con el mismo gesto – _¡ah¡¡¡Que sonrisa!!!... tienen que traer un vaso para echarme en él, porque me estoy derritiendo aquí...- _poso su mano en la nuca de Kakashi y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, al punto en que sus labios llegaron a rozarse, pero se vieron interrumpidos por un "!Kakashi mi eterno rival!" , ambos se separaron de golpe y notaron como una figura verde se acercaba corriendo a lo lejos, Kakashi dio un suspiro y puso las manos en los bolsillos. Akara haciendo memoria recordó esa peculiar vestimenta y peinado – mm... Guy-sensei... ¿rival?.. _es cierto una vez escuche cuando trato de rival a Kakashi, pero no le tome mucha atención... mm... ¿que tipo de rivales serán?_ – le dirigió una mirada de duda a Kakashi y noto como este lo esperaba tranquilo en el lugar.

-Señorita Akara, que gusto verla nuevamente – Guy ya cerca de Akara y Kakashi puso su pose de seductor y le dirigió una sonrisa que brillaba a Akara. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de chica cuando Guy le sonrió

-eh... buenos días Guy-sensei... tiempo sin verlo – intentaba ser lo más natural posible pero el solo hecho de tener a Guy frente suyo le hacia un poco de gracia por lo que intentaba aguantarse la risa y la ponía un resto nerviosa

-debe ser mi apariencia tan galante la que hizo falta en sus días – mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba parado en dirección al horizonte con una mano en su mentón

-_apariencia galante... ¡puaj!... jajajaja me da risa este sensei jajaja..._ – pero a su mente vino algo que recordó de golpe – ¡tengo que ir con Sakura! – hizo unas pequeñas reverencias, no sin dirigirle una mirada coqueta a Kakashi, él le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa que se noto poco gracias a la mascara, y se fue corriendo, dejando en el lugar a los dos rivales para que resolvieran su problema.

Corría por las calles de Konoha a encontrarse con Sakura – un momento – se detuvo en seco – no quedamos en ningún lugar especifico – su expresión cambio a una más calmada – veré si me la encuentro por estos lados – comenzó a caminar por la aldea, encontrando a Sakura que iba caminando – ¡Sakura! –

-Akara- chan – Akara se acerco corriendo donde Sakura – que gusto verte –

-te estaba buscando, recuerda que te invite un helado – mientras le sonreía – que dices¿puedes ahora? –

-si, si puedo, pero Akara tu estas toda mojada¿qué te paso? – ahora miraba con bastante curiosidad a Akara esperando una respuesta

-¿eh?... estaba practicando unos jutsus _si te contara todo lo que pasé jijiji _pero que no te importe eso, promesas son promesas y te invite un rico helado –

-no sé, deberías irte a tu casa y cambiarte, deberíamos dejarlo para otro día – pero su inner estaba en contra de las palabras de Sakura – ¡si¡helado¡Y que sea de tres sabores! –

-no, no te preocupes, anda vamos _después de todo ya hasta estoy casi seca _– la sujeto de un brazo y la llevo a un local en el que compraron un helado. Estuvieron conversando un buen rato, hasta que les dieron las once de la noche y se despidieron, ambas se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

-¡achu! – se escucho retumbar por el cuarto de Akara – parece que me resfríe... solo a mi se me ocurre comer helado y andar tan tarde en la calle con la ropa húmeda, pero quería que Sakura se comiera ese helado que le prometí... le brillaron los ojos cuando se lo ofrecí – mientras se vestía después de haber tomado un baño, ya lista se fue a acostar, pero no pudo dormir dándole vueltas a Kakashi en su mente...

* * *

Me vi mil interrumpida tratando de escribir el cap. 

Pero aquí esta... sano y salvo xD

Muchos saludos a todos

Y dejen reviews[Que es emocionante leerlos x)


	14. té amargo

Estaba sola en una habitación que era oscura y no tenia ningún mueble, se paro frente a la puerta que estaba muy iluminada, estiró su mano pero no sirvió de nada, la puerta se comenzó a alejar al igual que el brillo que emitía.

El aire comenzaba a ausentarse, se le hacia muy difícil respirar, tenia los labios secos y no podía correr. Vio una sombra acercarse a la puerta, quiso gritar, pero la voz no le salía, intento correr, pero se cayó al piso, cuando quiso pararse no pudo hacerlo, estaba de una u otra manera "pegada" al piso.

Sintió una mano situarse en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos fuertemente por temor, pero la mano en lugar de hacerle daño, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, intento levantarse pero le era imposible, muy cerca de su oído escucho "ya estoy aquí", la oscuridad empezaba a alejarse, ya no estaba en una habitación; miró atentamente los alrededores y vio que estaba en un campo. Comenzó a caminar por aquel sitio, todo parecía bien, un lugar tranquilo y feliz, pero esa opinión cambio cuando, mientras caminaba, cayó a un lago y comenzó a ahogarse.

Abrió los ojos al tiempo en que se sentaba en su cama, estaba muy agitada, con los labios secos y la nariz tapada -–fue un sueño... – dio un suspiro y se relajo un poco, miro la hora, eran las ocho de la mañana – tuve esa pesadilla por culpa del resfriado... era entendible que me estuviera ahogando, porque con la nariz así, quien no... mejor me levanto... – se levanto de su cama y abrió las cortinas, notando que el día estaba muy despejado y que haría bastante calor en muy poco tiempo – tengo pésima suerte... me tengo que enfermar justo cuando el día va a estar tan lindo... pero por lo menos no tenemos misión hoy... – se metió al baño para arreglarse. Tomó desayuno y ordeno su casa; al ordenar sus cosas encontró un juego de tangram, por lo que recuerdos vinieron a su mente – quizás como buena cumplidora deba ir a la casa de Kakashi a cumplir el precio de mi derrota – miro la cajita unos segundos y la guardo – si, seria bueno que valla por mi cuenta, dudo mucho que Kakashi me venga a pedir que bañe a sus perros... o que le haga la comida... o... mm... ¿que más?... ya hasta se me olvido... - cogió su bolso y partió rumbo a la casa de Kakashi (para este entonces ya eran alrededor de las once de la mañana).

Camino por Konoha no prestando mucha atención, ya que su mente estaba ocupada con muchas ideas - _la casa de Kakashi debe ser un verdadero desastre... seguramente estará dormido y por más que toque la puerta no va a abrir... probablemente... – _mientras realizaba toda clase de hipótesis referentes a Kakashi, sintió que tropezó con alguien - ¡lo siento mucho! – decía mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa – lo siento, no ponía atención mientras caminaba – comenzaba a levantar la vista para ver con quien había chocado.

-debes tener más cuidado – decía la persona mientras sonreía

-¡Kakashi!... si, creo que si – respondía al gesto de Hatake con una sonrisa, luego lo miró detenidamente y noto como él tenia una mano posada en la nuca y en la otra mano llevaba su libro – creo que tu también deberías tener más cuidado cuando caminas – lo miraba con un poco de rencor por haberse echo el que no tenia culpa

-¿eh? – la miró un momento y se puso un poco más serio – y... ¿Dónde ibas? – con una actitud tranquila y sin remordimientos, cambió de tema

-iba a ver a alguien... mejor dicho iba a tu casa – lo miró y le sonrió, pasaron unos segundos y al no recibir respuesta se puso un tanto nerviosa al notar que él la miraba fijo - ... ¿qué me miras? – dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Observaba a Hatake pero al notar que este no planeaba responderle comenzó a desesperarse - ¡oye!... ya... deja de mirarme... ¡Kakashi!-

-¿qué? – saliendo de su concentración, hablo de una manera bastante tranquila

-que es molesto – en la voz tenia cierto tono que indicaba que ella decía algo que parecía obvio

-¿qué es molesto? – la miraba con cierta duda y con ganas de querer saber a que se refería Akara

-no, nada – al tiempo que daba un suspiro y posaba su mano en el hombro de él. Kakashi comenzó a sonreír con su ojo, pero cambio a una expresión más seria

-ahora que recuerdo Tsunade-sama me dijo que quería hablar contigo – mientras la miraba fijo

-¿conmigo¿no dijo de que? –

-es mejor que vayas a averiguarlo tu – mientras comenzaba a caminar

-pero... _ya se fue... ¡siempre es lo mismo! _– comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade.

Al llegar al edificio de Tsunade dudo un momento en entrar o no entrar – después de todo me puede decir cualquier cosa... va a notar que no estoy muy bien de salud y me va a regañar... – comenzó a subir lentamente la escalera – que más... haber... a si, me va a pedir que le ayude con los papeles usando cualquier excusa... – sintió que chocó con alguien – ¡perdón!.. _otra vez... definitivamente tengo que poner más atención por donde camino... al parecer si soy despistada... y bastante_ -

-ten más cuidado, casi me votas los papeles – era un sujeto con el cabello desordenado y una especie de venda en la nariz

-disculpeme por favor... de verdad lo siento mucho – Akara mantenía la cabeza inclinada en señal de disculpa

-Kotetsu - Se escucho decir a un tercero que estaba de pie detrás del susodicho

-si, si vamos... pero ten más cuidado niña – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar

-si ... – fue la respuesta de Akara mientras observaba a ambos sujetos irse -_ otro más que me trata de niña... no nos debemos llevar por tanto en la edad... pero peor para él, solo consigue verse más viejo _- distinguió finalmente a uno, que se volteo y le sonrío amablemente - _Izumo... – _una pequeña sonrisa se formulo en su rostro_ - mm...¿ por qué anda detrás de ese otro?.. voy a averiguarlo con Tsunade_ – subió el resto de las escaleras llegando finalmente a la oficina de la Hokage. Se puso frente a la puerta y titubeo un momento entre sí entrar o no, después de todo no sabia con certeza por qué la mando a llamar la Hokage, y por qué la mando a llamar por medio de Kakashi.

-no creo que se moleste si la encuentro infraganti jiji – tenia una mirada de maldad y sonreía maliciosamente. Abrió lentamente la puerta procurando no hacer ruido. Su sorpresa fue el encontrar a Tsunade dormida encima de unos papeles con el lápiz hacia arriba. Akara se rió internamente y cerro de golpe la puerta con la intención de despertar de una manera brusca a Tsunade.

-¡solo una maquina más! – dijo Tsunade levantando bruscamente su rostro el que tenia una hoja pegada en la mejilla, miró a Akara y su expresión cambio a una de odio al notar que ella se estaba aguantando la risa - ¡te atreves a molestar a la Hokage!- dijo en un tono de voz bastante enfurecido, una aura negra la rodeaba y con sus ojos demostraban cierta maldad hacia Akara.

-p-pero Tsunade-sama, usted me mando a llamar... debería haber estado despierta... – Akara hablaba nerviosa y un tanto temerosa por la actitud de Tsunade

-si,si – bajando lo ánimos de ira, tomó asiento en la silla de su respectivo escritorio, tomando unos papeles que estaban desparramados en la mesa– haber... por aquí lo deje... Akara Temaki... mm... – daba vuelta la gran mayoría de las hojas con mucha tranquilidad

_-ni siquiera tiene listo los papeles... quizás hasta ni se acuerda de que me tenia que hablar_ – Akara observaba a Tsunade con una cara de cansancio y resignación, acompañada con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

-aquí esta, bien... Akara hablé con Kakashi y me dijo que te has hecho más fuerte, por lo demás recalco que eres perseverante – Tsunade hablaba mirando atentamente a Akara, la que escuchaba seria lo que Tsunade le diría al final para concluir esta pequeña reunión que estaban teniendo

-Tsunade-sama... ¿cuál es el punto de esto? – Akara estaba un tanto asustada por lo que Tsunade le podría decir en estos momentos, después de todo antes de entrar al grupo siete, Tsunade le recalco que esto era una excepción, pero aun sabiendo esto no pudo evitar el acostumbrarse a estar con SU equipo – _esto... nunca debí encariñarme con nadie de ese equipo – _

-No me interrumpas... por las recomendaciones de Kakashi puedo asumir que en dos semanas estarás lista para abandonar su grupo, y me gustaría integrarte a otro para que puedas desarrollar bien tu habilidades... me interesa que puedas trabajar sola en el futuro o con equipos por periodos cortos –

-entiendo... esto quiere decir que ya no veré más a los del grupo siete, claro después de las do semanas – su expresión era triste y estaba mirando hacia el piso. Tsunade dio un suspiro y con una sonrisa amable se dirigió a Akara

-no quiere decir que no los verás más... te puedes juntar con ellos en los ratos libres... Akara, tienes que acostumbrarte a socializar con personas distintas... además sabias que no estarías con ellos para siempre – mientras la miraba, en su interior sentía tristeza, pero sabia que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Akara intentando subir los ánimos, formo una sonrisa y se dirigió a Tsunade

-Tsunade–sama... cuando me devolverá la katana de mi padre – quiso cambiar el tema, intentando hacer que Tsunade no se sintiera culpable por su evidente estado de tristeza

-solo cuando me muestres una técnica que valga la pena, no puedes depender de las cualidades de la katana – ahora Tsunade usaba un tono autoritario y muy serio

-¡si!, estoy practicando y practicare más... le voy a enseñar una técnica nueva que me enseño Kakashi – Akara tenia una expresión de entusiasmo en el rostro que a Tsunade alegro en cierto punto

-eso espero... ahora ve con tu grupo que les di una pequeña misión – tomo unas hojas y comenzó a leerlas – ¡ah!, y por ese resfriado... tomate esto – le hizo entrega de una bolsita con unas hierbas, pero su expresión al momento de entregársela fue macabra. Akara la tomo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, se giro y se marcho mirando con desgano la bolsita de hierbas "_esto debe ser lo que me dio aquella vez, pero era completamente repugnante... aunque cura bien los resfriados"_ era lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza - _no le pregunte lo de Izumo... definitivamente soy despistada-_.

Estando fuera de el edificio de la oficina de Tsunade se acerco sigilosa a un basurero – no tengo intenciones que se me quede este gusto en la boca por semanas... no me lo voy a poder quitar con nada – miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie la estuviera viendo, para su suerte nadie pasaba por el lugar; colocó la bolsa de las hierbas sobre el basurero, pero antes que pudiera tirarla sintió una presencia oscura que le hacia tener escalofríos, miro para atrás y noto que en la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade estaba parada la ya nombrada, con las manos en la cintura y mirando desafiante a Akara, la que intentando disimular le sonrío y en lugar de tirar la bolsa tiró un papel que tenia en la otra mano – _si la hubiese tirado, habría firmado una sentencia segura... pero mejor me la tomo... aunque... ¡puaj!... esto será amargo – _

Camino sin un rumbo fijo, se acercaba la hora de comer pero no quería hacerlo, lo único que necesitaba era pensar y digerir lo que Tsunade le había dicho. Camino hacia una plaza y se sentó en la rama de un árbol, esto para no verse interrumpida fácilmente, necesitaba mentalizarse dejando a un grupo e integrandose a otro, cosa que le costaba más si había conocido y encariñado con el primero.

Pasaron unas horas y definitivamente tenia que ir a comer algo – _al menos... no voy a tener que esperar por horas a Kakashi... a quien engaño... ya me había acostumbrado a tener que esperarlo y escuchar sus excusas raras... ¡que estoy haciendo! todavía tengo dos semanas para "disfrutarlas" con ellos..., cierto... tenia misión_– bajó del árbol y se dispuso a caminar en busca de un lugar para comer y de alguien del equipo siete por lo de la misión, pero una voz la interrumpió

-hasta que decidiste bajar – una voz tranquila y que Akara conoció de inmediato por lo que se volteo para hablar frente a frente con él

-si me estabas esperando podrías haberme llamado o decirme algo para que no me quedara más tiempo arriba... claro si me estuvieras esperando –

-mm... si eso hubiese sido lo más lógico, pero al parecer tenias que pensar detenidamente algo –

-señor Hatake usted lo sabe todo – hablaba en tono de burla y hacia gestos con los brazos y con el rostro, mientras Kakashi sonreía por la pequeña actuación que le estaba dando Akara – ya hable con Tsunade-sama – cambio a una expresión un poco más seria pero no dejaba su sonrisa

-... - Kakashi la miraba pero no mostraba algo a lo que poder llamar emoción facial

-me dijo que me va a devolver la katana de mi padre cuando le enseñe una técnica fuerte... ¡ah! Y también me dijo que teníamos misión... perdón por no recordarlo a tiempo – comenzó a caminar con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – ¿crees que pueda mostrársela de aquí a pasado mañana? –

-si entrenas duro... si, es lo más probable... – Kakashi la seguía con un paso lento, igual que el que ella llevaba – por lo de la misión... le debes un favor a Naruto, él cumplió tu parte – mientras sonreía para si - Akara¿ya comiste? –

-no... aun no... baje del árbol porque me entro el hambre – lo miraba por sobre su hombro sin detener la marcha – ¿en qué consistía la misión?

-solo pasear unos perros, algo bastante sencillo, pero a Naruto le complico un poco - Kakashi sonrió al recordar a Naruto paseando a los dos perros más grandes queriendo ser el mejor y también como este entro al campo de entrenamiento tirado por ambos perros - ven te invito – la tomo de la mano y la llevo por las calles de Konoha, la expresión de Akara mientras caminaban era de total pregunta, el hecho que él la invitara se le hacia extraño, pero tampoco quería negarse, después de todo le gustaba estar con él.

El camino que estaban siguiendo se le hacia conocido, para este entonces seguían de la mano, cosa que a ella le agradaba mucho, pero a él al parecer le era indiferente. De un momento a otro le soltó la mano – ¿hu? – fue lo único que salió de su boca, pero fue lo suficientemente bajo para que él no lo notara

-ya llegamos – dijo contento Kakashi mientras entraban a "Ichiraku ramen"

_-¿ramen?... _yo... – dijo pensativa Akara mientras tomaba asiento

-¿eh¿no te gusta el ramen? – tomó asiento junto a Akara mientras la miraba pensativo

-¡quiero una porción extra grande! – dijo muy entusiasmada para sorpresa de Kakashi, al cabo de unos minutos recibieron la comida y comenzaron a comer. Akara durante unos segundos miró muy contenta su tazón de ramen, luego de dirigirle la mirada a Kakashi noto como este ya se había comido el ramen – ojalá y te hallas quemado la lengua – le dijo en un tono malicioso y divertido, acto seguido tomo un poco de ramen

-mejor preocúpate de cómo comes tu – fue lo que dijo un Kakashi divertido justo antes que Akara comenzara a gritar porque se quemo la lengua - ves, te lo dije - mientras se reía

-si, gracias por la recomendación – Akara utilizaba un tono bastante irónico. Cuando terminaron de comer Kakashi no dejo a Akara pagar su parte, acto con el que ella se sintió culpable

-no te preocupes, yo te invite – decía Kakashi mientras caminaba leyendo su libro

-gracias – sonreía tiernamente en forma de agradecimiento – Kakashi... ¿tu sabes en que grupo este pensando Tsunade-sama para mí?

-eso depende... por tus habilidades... quizás el grupo de Kurenai –

-Kurenai... mm... Kurenai... ¡ah!, la sensei buena en genjutsu... – comenzó a pensar en silencio mientras Kakashi leía su libro, al cabo de unos segundos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - ¡voy a estar con Kurenai Yuhi!... que emoción –

-al parecer si la conocías – quitando levemente la vista de su libro

-si, es que ella... se podría decir que siempre quise aprender de ella el genjutsu – se detuvo y miro a Kakashi el que paso delante y también se detuvo para saber por que ella se había detenido – pero... eso no quiere decir que... yo... quiera abandonar el equipo siete... – mientras le sonrío a Hatake el que no dejaba de mirarla, y que simplemente se limito a sonreírle y seguir caminando.

-Kakashi – dijo acelerando el paso para poder alcanzarlo –hace un momento atrás iba a tu casa porque tengo una deuda contigo –

-¿deuda? –

-si, aunque no te acuerdes, no me gusta tener cargo de conciencia... por eso ... ¡hoy bañare a tus perros! -

-¿eh? –

-si, cuando perdí contra ti... esa fue una de las cosas que me pediste –

-bien... pero que queden limpios –

-si, de eso se trata... ¿son?... ¿Dos? O ¿tres? –

-no, son ocho – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro deteniéndose ya que Akara al escuchar nueve se detuvo primero

-jejeje... ocho... ah... son pocos... en realidad lo justo y necesario – se reía nerviosa. Se pusieron de acuerdo, más que nada por la insistencia de Akara y fueron a la casa de Kakashi a bañar a los perros de este. Al llegar Kakashi invocó a sus perros y Akara prefirió empezar con uno , para demostrarle la energía que tenia, ya que la miraba incrédulo - ¡bien manos a la obra! – tenia unos ojos que demostraban maldad; tomó a Pakkun, el que comenzó a regañar y a pedirle a Kakashi que lo ayudase, pero Akara lo sujeto fuerte y le advirtió a Hatake que no intentara impedir que cumpliera con su deber.

Luego de bañar a Pakkun y terminar con el resto, ella termino toda empapada, ya que la mayoría se resistía y se escondían de ella. Akara estornudo dos veces seguidas – lo siento... es que estoy un poco resfriada – Kakashi se acerco a ella y poso su mano en su frente

-tienes un poco de fiebre, pero no es mucha... te acompaño a tu casa – dijo quitando la mano y dando media vuelta para salir

-no, no es necesario, estoy bien y Tsunade me dio unas hierbas para el resfriado – intentando persuadir a Kakashi, pero él ya había salido de la casa y se encontraba camino a la de Akara – Kakashi no es necesario... ¡achu!... _¡hay!_ _Se me movió toda la cabeza _–mientras se la sujetaba. Kakashi se detuvo y retrocedió unos pasos para alcanzarla y la rodeo por los hombros con su brazo

-vamos – fue lo único que dijo mientras comenzaron a caminar.

Llegaron a la casa de Akara la que por ordenes de Kakashi fue a cambiarse la ropa mojada mientras él se quedo en el living, por suposiciones de ella, leyendo. Cuando volvió noto que Kakashi estaba preparando el té de hierbas para que ella se lo tomara – gracias – dijo un tanto sorprendida y cogió la taza que le dio Kakashi, se sentaron y ella se lo bebió colocando una cara que a Kakashi hizo reír – no es gracioso esto sabe muy mal... es... amargo... mira pruébalo – extendiendo la taza con el té a Kakashi

-no, tu eres la enferma – empujando la taza hacia ella

-pero no quiero tomármelo... la verdad tenia pensado botar la bolsa de las hierbas – mientras miraba la taza con cierto desgano, sacó fuerzas y se lo tomo todo de un sorbo – ¡puaj!... muy amargo – Kakashi la miro y le sonrió notando como a ella comenzó a entrarle el sueño

-creo que mejor me voy – se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta seguido por Akara a la que comenzaban a cerrársele los ojos

-que... estés... (bostezo)... bien – ella se comenzó a tambalear de pie mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Kakashi la miró y la sujeto justo antes de que cayera al suelo "_esa combinación de hierbas tiene que haber tenido una que produjera sueño_" fue lo que penso Hatake antes de encaminarse a la habitación de Akara con ella en brazos.

Akara media dormida sujeto a Kakashi del cuello y se acomodo en su pecho para dormir mejor. Él al intentar dejarla en su cama no pudo soltarla de su cuello por lo que decidió que lo mejor seria esperar a que ella lo soltara, con esta idea en la cabeza se acomodo a su lado, pero las horas comenzaban a pasar y ella no se movía de cómo estaba acomodada. A Kakashi le comenzó a entrar el sueño ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y no pudo evitar comenzar a cerrar los ojos. Unas palabras lo despertaron en cierto punto "esta muy solo aquí" escucho casi en un susurro acompañado de unos pequeños estremecimiento por parte de Akara. La miró en silencio posando su mano en la cabeza de ella y acariciándole el cabello, muy cerca de su oído le dijo "yo estoy aquí" y ella comenzó a calmarse gradualmente...

* * *

En cierto punto me da vergüenza subir este capitulo porque me demore muchisimo!!!!!! 

Pero me distraía muy fácil cuando prendía el PC (estuve viendo una serie que ocupo mi atención bastante tiempo xD), por lo que el escribir... uf!!

No llegaba nunca la inspiración xD (eso en segundo lugar)

Les pido disculpas... :D (ojalá las acepten) x)

Espero les guste el cap. Y que dejen reviews:D

Muchos saludos a todos:)


	15. auch!

El sol comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de la habitación de Akara con bastante fuerza; la luz llegó a sus ojos y ella comenzó a abrirlos perezosamente, estaba demasiado cómoda para querer levantarse, por lo que se aferro más a su "almohada" y siguió durmiendo.

Por las calles de Konhoa caminaba un niño rubio, su rostro era el de un pensador con un gran problema a resolver (por lo menos para él) – _¿por qué Ero-Sennin quiere conocer a Akara-chan? – _era lo que lo mantenía ocupado mentalmente por el momento. Llego a la casa de Akara y noto como la puerta estaba entreabierta, por su mente ideas como un secuestro, una conspiración contra el equipo siete o un plan de alguna aldea enemiga para acabar con el futuro Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, eran las que lo dominaron y lo hicieron entrar sigilosamente. Primero se escondió tras una silla, luego avanzo escondiéndose tras una planta, una mesa hasta que se vio frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Akara. Sacó un kunai y hecho un vistazo a la habitación afirmado tras la puerta - ¡¡ah!!... – fue lo único que salió de su boca junto con una expresión de total asombro mientras apuntaba, frente a sus ojos tenia a Kakashi abrazando a Akara la que dormía en el pecho de él y lo abrazaba como a una almohada.

Ambos se despertaron de golpe y se separaron, la cara de Akara era la misma de Naruto, solo que ella no gritaba, no le salía bien la voz – A-Akara-chan – fue lo que pudo salir de la boca del chico rubio. Ella dejo de mirar a Kakashi y miro a Naruto

-yo mejor me voy, nos vemos luego – y de esta forma Hatake desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto y Akara se miraron a los ojos luego de haber observado como se marchaba Kakashi

-este... Naruto... ¿_qué se supone que tengo que decirle?... _– miraba al niño intentando de descifrar que estaba pensando, pero de la cara de seria que él presentaba le era imposible lograr alguna suposición acertada. Una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro de Naruto

-Akara-chan, tu y Kakashi sensei – mientras le sonreía y la miraba divertido. La aludida se acercó lentamente a él, se paro frente a él, levanto una mano con la que formo un puño y la posó en la cabeza rubia con fuerza

-¡¡¿Qué cosas pasan por tu cabeza?!! – dicho esto comenzó a perseguirlo por la habitación y la casa, ya que él salió corriendo gritando cosas como "te prometo que no vi nada" o "Kakashi–sensei es un poco mayor para ti" mientras sonreía, pero Akara se detuvo y lo observo atenta – no me voy a detener a explicarte como rayos paso lo que viste, porque no creo que deba hacerlo, además no paso nada que pudo aparentar la situación, pero dime ¿para que me estabas buscando? – calmándose y tomando asiento en un sillón. El rostro de Naruto se volvió uno más despreocupado

-Ero- Sennin – dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima y observando como la cara de Akara tomaba una expresión de confusión

-¿Ero-Sennin?... ¿a quien te refieres? –

-Ero-Sennin me pidió que los presentara – su actitud despreocupada se torno a una más seria – solo venia a avisarte eso... y de paso me gustaría entrenar un poco contigo –

-¡entrenar!, por supuesto, pero antes déjame desayunar que aun no eh comido nada – se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina - ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?, y así me explicas mientras comemos quien es ese Ero-Sennin – mientras buscaba los implementos para preparar su desayuno. Naruto tomó asiento y comenzó a observarla

-yo me quedo si me dices que vas a cocinar –

-¡sorpresa,sorpresa!... no creo que te desagrade, además creo que tengo buena mano _eso me dijo Kakashi... ¿qué hacia durmiendo con él?... si ayer se fue, yo lo deje en la puerta... mm... _Naruto¿cómo entraste a mi casa? – mientras buscaba cosas en el refrigerador

-la puerta estaba abierta – observaba todo lo que estaba haciendo Akara, para él, parecía que ella estaba cocinando algo terrible, ya que ocupaba tantas cosas y combinaba la mayoría

-ah... – dejo de hacer el desayuno y miró a Naruto – ¡no me digas que entraste a mi casa sin tocar la puerta porque te preocupaste de mí! – sus ojos brillaban de la emoción

-no era el único motivo, podría haber sido un plan contra el futuro Hokage de la villa – dijo quitándole un resto de importancia y volteándose con actitud madura, pero su actitud madura se vio apocada por un fuerte y apretado abrazo que le estaba dando Akara mientras él comenzaba a regañar. Ella lo soltó por reiteradas peticiones que él le hizo y siguió con el desayuno.

Ambos caminaban en silencio hacia el lugar que utilizarían como entrenamiento, de pronto Naruto corrió y paso delante de Akara deteniéndose frente ella - ¿ qué pasa? – dijo ella deteniéndose y mirando a Naruto con duda

-comencemos aquí – sonreía y mantenía ambas manos posadas en la nuca. Ella asintió notando que el lugar era amplio y poseía mucha naturaleza que serviría como obstáculos para entrenar agilidad, además de un lago el que le serviría para practicar el jutsu que le devolvería su katana, mejor dicho la katana de su padre.

Se pusieron de acuerdo, comenzarían con un trote de ochenta vueltas al prado y luego tendrían una pelea de práctica – _si quiero ser un ninja con todas sus letras, me voy a esforzar por encontrarle el gustito a los golpes, las heridas, la sangre, moretones... no, esto no sirve de nada... quizá solo con la palabra pelea o combate hubiese bastado... pero ya que... recordé que esto implica sangre... y por ese mismo motivo nunca tome muy enserio a Tsunade con lo de que serviría como ninja medico en las misiones... _– trotaban tratando de ir siempre superando al otro, por lo que se podría decir que el trote de calentamiento sirvió como una competencia previa para ver quien era más rápido. Al ir aumentando cada vez más la velocidad para poder ganar, ambos terminaron muy agotados, pero ninguno se atrevía a reconocerlo y comenzaron a disimular para no quedar como débil frente al otro ya que la vuelta ochenta la terminaron juntos

Pelearon con mucha energía, incluso en ciertos puntos se dejaban llevar más de la cuenta, pero cada cual tenia bien pensados sus objetivos respecto al entrenamiento. Naruto por su parte quería practicar lo que podría ser enfrentarse con alguien que se valiera mas de genjutsu y Akara tenia la idea de practicar el dragón de agua para poder mostrárselo a Tsunade el mismo día, pero al terminar de entrenar noto que ya era muy tarde por lo que Tsunade no estaría en su oficina y lo más probable era que anduviera con Shizune "relajándose" con un poco de sake.

Al llegar a su casa, tomo una ducha y se preparo para salir a dar unas vueltas ya que hacia un tiempo que su vida era más que nada entrenar y dormir o misiones y dormir, por lo que pensaba en darse un regalo a si misma _– no tengo a nadie que me haga un regalo solo porque si... pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a quedar deprimida en mi casa mientras me atoro con comida_ – tomo sus cosas y salió de su casa a caminar por Konoha. Todo se veía tranquilo y hermoso, las luces decoraban la pronta noche, pero aun así a Akara le pareció el lugar menos llamativo el mejor para cenar – _quien necesita tantos adornos cuando aquí es donde mejor cocinan_ – pensaba muy alegre al entrar en el local – por lo menos no me voy a atorar con comida en mi casa – mientras miraba el menú para ver lo que pediría para comer. Mientras comía noto en una mesa a dos sujetos que le llamaron mucho la atención, principalmente por llevar una ropa negra con nubes rojas y sombreros que no tenían que ver nada con la noche.

Uno de estos tipos giro el rostro en dirección a Akara la que intento disimular que los estaba observando – _que miedo... justo tenia que voltearse en mi dirección_ – pago la cuenta y se marcho del lugar.

Comenzó a caminar y muy pronto se vio sola en una plaza; hacia unos segundos atrás sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo por lo que intento perderlos y en el intento llego a un sitio alejado y oscuro, se oculto detrás de un árbol y con un kunai en la mano se dispuso a ver quien era esa persona que la seguía, pero los minutos pasaban y no se veía a nadie por el lugar. Cuando salió de su escondite ya sin el arma en la mano, sintió como la tomaron por la espalda y la dejaron apoyada contra un árbol en un intento de ahorcarla. Por la oscuridad era difícil distinguir quien era pero esas facciones no eran las de cualquier persona – ki-sa-me – dijo con la poca voz que le salía ya que la presión ejercida sobre su cuello era fuerte.

Kisame por su parte mantenía una sonrisa malvada, la cual demostraba que estaba disfrutando la situación de estarla ahorcando – tu y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente – haciendo más fuerza con su mano, en la que ella tenia posada las suyas intentando zafarse de su posible final

-Kisame la mataras antes de que puedan pelear – se escucho decir a las espaldas del susodicho, era una voz calmada y sin vida. Gracias a estas palabras dejo de ejercer tanta presión sobre el cuello de ella pero no la soltó

-suéltame asqueroso tiburón – dijo entre dientes intentando rasguñar las manos que la ahorcaban y intentando patearlo, pero al parecer todo era inutil

-¿asqueroso tiburón?, jajaja, eso fue lo que dijo tu padre antes de que le cortara el cuello... y sabes algo – se acerco a su oído – se veía tan patético como tu - mientras la miraba con cara de asesino sediento de sangre.

-¡no insultes la memoria de mi padre! – dijo antes de escupirle en la cara. Kisame la miro con odio y la abofeteo una vez

-no me des motivos para matarte ahora... aunque no seria mala idea – al tiempo que aprisionaba más fuerte el cuello de la chica

-ma-matame si quie-res, so-soy la que me-menos pier-de – lo miraba directamente a los ojos intentando demostrarle que lo que decía era completamente cierto. Kisame le iba a responder pero al escuchar a Itachi decir "Kisame", con una mano tomo una de las de ella y le doblo el brazo para de esta manera quebrárselo y se marcho siguiendo a Itachi el que ya se había puesto a caminar, dejando a Akara tirada en el piso quejándose y sujetándose el brazo, mirando con odio a Itachi y a Kisame los que se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Se puso de pie y penso un momento en que hacer, si acudía a Tsunade lo mas probable era que ella la interrogara y la mandara a una misión fuera de Konoha para intentar protegerla, como idea le parecía pésima ya que estaba decidida a enfrentarse a Kisame aunque muriera en el intento, también penso en Shizune, pero ella no hacia nada sin contárselo a Tsunade y no seria la excepción con su "problemita" – _quien conoce de medicina o alguien que me pueda ayudar con esto aunque sea un tratamiento bastante lento..._ ¡auch!... duele mucho_... Iruka... no, de preocupado iría con el cuento a Tsunade aunque le llore y patalee se lo contaría_ – llego hasta una banca en la plaza y se sentó aguantando el dolor mientras se sujetaba el brazo – _Kakashi..._ – dijo para sí, al ver a este pasando camino a su casa con unas bolsas en la mano mientras leía su libro – _duele mucho... no pierdo nada con intentar_ – se puso de pie y lo llamo.

Al escuchar la voz de Akara se detuvo y la busco con la vista, lo que se le hizo un tanto complicado, primero por la oscuridad y segundo porque ella no le hacia señas intentando decirle que estaba ahí - _¿Akara?_ – se dijo para si mismo. Camino hacia donde estaba ella a medida que se acercaba apresuro el paso al notar que algo andaba mal - ¿que te ocurrió? – dijo levemente alterado y mirando el brazo de ella.

-un pequeño accidente... ¿me puedes ayudar?... – intentando sonreírle pero el dolor no la dejo hacer una sonrisa creíble

-ven te llevo al hospital – abrazándola por la cintura y disponiéndose a emprender camino

-¡no!... – separándose de Kakashi- quiero que me ayudes, osea, que tu me hagas algo así como un vendaje para parar esto aunque sea doloroso... por favor, no quiero ir a un hospital – mientras lo miraba con ojos de esperanza. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y la volvió a sujetar por la cintura, para llevarla a otro sitio - ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunto curiosa y esperanzada de que él no la llevara al Hospital.

-a mi casa – dijo él serio ya muy cerca de su casa. En el camino procuro esconderse para evitar que la vieran en esas condiciones

-gracias, por entender que esto tiene que ser como un secreto – hablaba mirando al piso mientras esperaba que Kakashi abriera para entrar a su casa.

Ambos entraron y le hizo un gesto para que ella se sentara en un sofá, ella obedeció y lo espero ahí hasta que el volvió con alcohol, algodón y vendas y gasa - ¿alcohol?... pero si es mi brazo y no tiene heridas que limpiar – lo miro algo extrañada, pero Kakashi estiro su mano y la puso en la mejilla de ella, fueron solo segundo y él se la mostró, la mano de Kakashi tenia sangre. Ella en su interior comenzó a maldecir – _tenia que tener una herida en la cara... me tenia que haber pegado en la cara... ¡maldito tiburon apestoso_! – hasta que sintió que Kakashi le tomo el brazo y se lo tiro muy fuerte - ¡¡hay!! – lo miraba muy enojada – ¡me podrías haber avisado! –

-así es más fácil – mientras la vendaba – ¿me vas a decir quien te hizo esto?... no creo que fuera Naruto, él sabe controlar eso –

-no, no fue Naruto... ya te dije que fue un accidente – no podía verlo al ojo, sabia que mentía y si lo miraba directamente él lo notaria bastante rápido

-bien, como quieras... pero yo te podría ayudar si me contaras – ahora tomó un algodón y lo mojaba en el alcohol, ella mantenía la vista fija en su brazo, pero meditando lo que Kakashi le decía – _no puedo... este es mi problema..._ ¡hay! – corrió de golpe su cabeza hacia atrás y noto como Kakashi mantenía cerrado su ojo en señal de sonrisa – claro ríete de mi dolor... sigo insistiendo que me deberías avisar para prepararme mentalmente – mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza al ver que Kakashi acercaba nuevamente el algodón su sufrimiento termino cuando Hatake puso la gasa en su lugar y con su mano le revolvió un poco el cabello – gracias... no quería ir donde Tsunade-sama, ni donde Shizune que prácticamente seria lo mismo –

-si, pero debería obligarte a decirme que fue lo que te cobraban cuando te hicieron esto... no creo que tengas debilidad por las apuestas ¿o si? –

-apuestas... jejeje... no, no tengo el mismo vicio de Tsunade – se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la puerta,- quizás algún día te cuente, pero son mis problemas y no tengo intenciones de involucrarte en ellos – abrió la puerta y se volteo para mirar a Kakashi el que estaba a sus espaldas – muchas gracias, de verdad... estoy segura que tu me guardarás el secreto y eso me pone muy contenta, no sabes cuanto –

-Te voy a dejar a tu casa... no vaya a ser que te quieran seguir cobrando cosas – Akara solo asintió comprendiendo que no sacaría nada si intentaba persuadir a Kakashi.

Para evitar preguntas que no quería responder Akara inicio un tema que quería hablar mucho con Kakashi – Kakashi... ¿por qué estabas en mi cama anoche?... – Kakashi se volteo y la miro con un poco de sorpresa – _creo que debí formular mejor la pregunta..._ me refiero a que por que estabas en mi casa... no me acuerdo que paso en realidad –

-me pediste que durmiera contigo porque decías tenerle miedo a la oscuridad – dijo divertido y más aun al ver la cara de Akara

-¡yo no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!... y, y no creo que te haya dicho eso no, no, yo no digo esas cosas – lo miraba con cierta cara de sorpresa y escándalo. Kakashi no dejaba de sonreír – ¡dime que fue lo que paso! – lo amenazaba con golpearlo con su brazo sano

-la verdad es que te quedaste dormida y al llevarte a tu cama no me soltaste por lo que me quede un momento acostado esperando a que me soltaras, pero no paso, y me comenzó a bajar el sueño – dijo intentando calmar su risa y agitando sus manos en señal de "cálmate"

-eso si que lo creo – ya más tranquila por la aclaració_,- voy a tener que hablar con Tsunade porque por más buenas que sean sus hierbas tienen efectos secundarios... probablemente me utiliza como su ratón de laboratorio _- noto que estaban frente a su casa - ¿quieres pasar? –

-es mejor que descanses, estoy seguro que e estas aguantando el dolor hace un buen rato –

-jeje... un poco – abrió la puerta y se quedo parada un momento fuera de la casa

-¿eh? – dijo Kakashi al notar que ella no entraba – ¿pasa algo? –

-no, nada... muchas gracias – al tiempo que se volteaba y lo miraba contenta – gracias – se acerco a él y lo beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca. Al separase unos centímetros de él sintió como Kakashi la sujeto del mentón, y se dispuso a besarla – no con mascara – fue lo que a Akara dijo mientras le bajaba la mascara, ya con la mascara abajo, ambos se acercaron y se besaron lenta y dulcemente. Akara rodeo a Kakashi por el cuello con su brazo y él comenzó a abrazarla por la cintura, pasando a llevar el brazo recién curado – ah – se le escucho decir en señal de dolor y rompiendo con el beso que ambos esperaron durante mucho

-perdón – ambos sonrieron – creo que es mejor que entres en tu casa, ya es tarde y tienes que descansar –

-no, justo ahora no... – intentaba replicarle pero él se veía decidido - ¿por favor? – mientras le sonreía para recibir aprobación

-no – dijo en forma seca y comenzó a empujarla por la espalda despacio para que entrara a la casa de una vez por todas

-¿y por que no te quedas a dormir conmigo?... digo... ya te has quedado, que más seria – mientras estaba siendo empujada hacia el interior de su casa

-sería, que la situación es totalmente distinta... tu estas despierta y consciente –

-si, pero herida –

-por lo mismo es mejor que descanses bien esta noche, y si me quedo, eso no va a pasar – dejando a Akara dentro de su casa

-bueno, bueno... entonces adiós – se acerco nuevamente a Kakashi

-adiós – él se acerco a ella pero le beso la frente y se marcho

-_ni que estuviera arrancando... _Akara, tu y tu vida...- camino hacia su cuarto y se tiro en su cama – ¡auch!... que esta delicado este brazo... – se desvistió y se puso el pijama - ya mañana estará mejor... – se acostó en su cama apagando la luz - necesito que este bien porque quiero ahora la katana (bostezo) tengo que ver como libero un tiempo de ese maldito, estúpido (bostezo), tonto, asqueroso tiburón – acomodo una almohada y termino de quedarse dormida...

* * *

He revivido!!!!... xD

Definitivamente se me esta haciendo costumbre esto...

Ojalá sigan la historia a pesar de la demora... si, eso espero x)

En fin un saludo a todas esas personas que me dejan sus tan apreciados reviews (si, los aprecio muucho:D)

Que estén muy bien

Cuídense

Chau! ;)


	16. intenta convencerme

-¡Un nuevo día!... – inspecciono su brazo el que presentaba molestias pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar con un poco esfuerzo. Intento practicar diversas combinaciones de sellos en el baño pero ninguna la completaba con éxito, ya que el dolor llegaba como pequeñas punzadas, que además, impedían una correcta manera de realizarlos – puras formas deformas jeje – bebió leche y cogió una fruta – no voy a estar preparándome comida con un solo brazo bueno... todo se me quemaría – salió de su casa a practicar un poco ya que para ella hoy era el día y nada ni nadie impedirían que le mostrara el jutsu a Tsunade, y si ella la comenzaba a interrogar le diría que tropezó por alguna escalera o cualquier excusa que pudiera implicar molestias reiteradas en un brazo.

Estuvo en el lago alrededor de una hora y finalmente pudo contener las reiteradas molestias, aunque estas se hacían cada vez más fuertes mientras avanzaba la practica, por lo que decidió detenerlo ya que si llegaba donde Tsunade y el dolor había crecido por estar entrenando, definitivamente lo iba a poder contener frente a ella... la que además notaria algo irregular en su brazo por lo que se lo revisaría sin siquiera preguntar.

Parada frente a las escaleras para llegar a la oficina de la Hokage meditaba por ultima vez – _estoy aquí... podría esperar uno o dos días hasta estar mejor pero... he estado con la idea desde ayer... no, no voy a cambiar de parecer..._ – de pronto sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, volteo y se sorprendió al ver quien era – ho-hola – dijo un tanto descolocada

-hola... si buscas a la Hokage, no ha llegado aun – miraba a Akara con mucha calma y un tanto despreocupado

-mm... será para un rato más entonces... – extendió la mano recordando que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con aquel hombre que tenia frente suyo – mucho gusto, Akara Temaki, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos – mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa

-tienes razón, Izumo Kamizuki – estrechando la mano de Akara – ¿vas a esperar a la Hokage? –

-si... me costo decidirme por eso no me muevo de aquí hasta que Tsunade-sama aparezca –

-si quieres te hago compañía – evitaba mirara a Akara a los ojos, por lo que su vista estaba hacia el cielo, para no sentir vergüenza

-si... no me molesta para nada, aparte eso de esperar sola es un poquito fome – mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia unas bancas para ver cuando Tsunade apareciera – y... ¿qué cargo desempeñas en Konoha? –

-Chunnin... pero ahora con Kotetsu... somos los asistentes personales de la quinta- tomo asiento al lado de Akara la que se sujetaba el brazo con disimulo

-¿Kotetsu?... ¿Un tipo que tiene algo en la nariz? – lo miraba esperando aprobación

-si, el mismo... dime¿eres algo de la Hokage? –

Akara lo miró algo extrañada pero antes que pudiera responderle cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, noto a un grupo de jounins saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage, entre ellos se encontraba Kakashi, el que noto a Akara desde lejos y miro con una expresión que demostraba claramente un mensaje hacia Izumo: "aléjate de ella".

Akara se puso de pie y camino hacia Kakashi el que se quedo en el lugar esperándola. En lugar de darle un "hola" se limito a sonreírle y lo beso en la mejilla – ¿como estas? – mientras lo miraba al ojo para encontrar su mirada hacia ella, pero no fue así, él estaba concentrado mirando a cierto sujeto que comenzaba a caminar al encuentro de su compañero para llevar una pila enorme de papeles que lo esperaban en el suelo.

-Kakashi... – intentaba llamar su atención pero no servia de nada por lo que lo sujeto de del brazo y comenzó a samarrearlo al tiempo que gritaba su nombre – ¡Kakashi! – Hatake, como si no hubiese pasado nada, se volteo a verla y en un tono muy calmado le hablo

-¿pasa algo? – mientras la miraba esperando una respuesta

-pasa, que te hable y no te limitaste a responder – lo miraba de reojo intentando hacerle notar que estaba algo molesta por ignorarla

-¿qué me preguntaste? – sin prestarle atención a la actitud que demostraba Akara

-me molesta repetir las cosas, ni sueñes que te lo voy a decir ahora que te dignaste aparecer, porque siempre estas ausen... – no termino de formular la oración porque noto a Kakashi que sacaba su libro disponiéndose a leer – _que más será si me voy... tengo cosas que hacer y es muy probable que ni note mi ausencia_ – comenzó a caminar y se interno en el edifico de la Hokage sin prestarle mayor atención a Kakashi el que se quedo parado en el lugar, el cual luego de unos minutos se volteo buscando a Akara sin encontrarla en su mente una pregunta lo hacia intentar saber donde estaba " ¿de que estaba hablándome?".

Mientras subía las escaleras razono un momento – _porque Izumo me dijo que la "Quinta", jeje que raro es llamarla así... entonces... porque me dijo que Tsunade no estaba... si es su asistente personal algo debe estar oculto en todo esto... _– se vio frente la oficina y tomando aire toco la puerta con mucha energía procurando meter mucho ruido en la oficina, de pronto se escucho a Tsunade que con un poco de fastidio grito un "adelante".

-Tsunade-sama – dijo en señal de saludo

-Akara¿como has estado? – dejando de lado por el momento el documento que estaba leyendo

-bien, gracias... hoy – realizo una pausa que capto la atención y preocupación de Tsunade - ¡he venido para mostrarle mi nuevo jutsu! – mientras le sonreía muy alegre y evitaba pensar en ciertas molestias que se le hacían presentes en el brazo – _podría mostrarle a Tsunade mi brazo y decirle que me resbale de un árbol... así me lo curaría sin siquiera preguntar._.. –observo a Tsunade y noto como ella revisaba unos papeles - Tsunade-sama –

-¿si? – hablo sin salir de su tarea

-¿por casualidad me puso atención? – mientras usaba un tono más bien de disgusto

-si niña, si te escuche... déjame terminar esto y vamos a que me enseñes el jutsu nuevo – siguió firmando hojas y más hojas. Akara para hacerle notar que quería salir de allí y mostrarle el jutsu, tomo asiento y sobre una mesita que tenia al lado poso su mano y comenzó a hacer ruido con la uña de su dedo sobre la mesa, provocando que Tsunade la mirara de vez en cuando, pero no duro mucho porque la colocaba bastante tensa sentir ese ruido de la uña chocando contra la mesa – bien, ganaste – se puso de pie, se arreglo y abrió la puerta – vamos – provocando que Akara saliera de allí toda emocionada porque hoy era el gran día en que le podrían devolver su katana.

Caminarón hacia el lago; ya en él, Tsunade se paro en la orilla esperando ver a Akara en acción – muy bien muéstrame que has aprendido bajo la tutoría de Kakashi, porque me imagino que le pediste ayuda a él –

-si, le pedí ayuda a él – mientras se acercaba a Tsunade – pero antes de comenzar me gustaría pedirle un favor – Tsunade la miro con cara de pregunta – lo que ocurre es que el otro día entrenando me resbale y me apoye con el brazo... entonces hoy me molesta un poco –

-entonces por eso tienes ese rasguño en el rostro... – tomo el brazo de Akara y comenzó a sanarlo - aunque es raro – Akara comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo y a silbar para verse despreocupada de acuerdo a lo que Tsunade dijera – sentirás un poco de molestias, pero nada que no sane en un día más... veo que te atendiste a tiempo... ¿con quien te peleaste? –

-pelearme...¿ yo?... jajaja – comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del lago intentando evadir la pregunta de Tsunade. Desde el centro le grito muy alegre - ¡muchas gracias¡ya no duele! –

Akara realizo los sellos correspondientes ya con menos molestias en el brazo. Logro un dragón grande que denotaba bastante respeto, una vez realizado miro a Tsunade orgullosa de su creación; desde lejos creyó divisar una sonrisa en el rostro de la Hokage, la que la miraba con ambas manos en la cintura. Deshizo el dragón y camino nuevamente a la orilla – ¿como lo hice? – esperaba recibir felicitaciones o algo que le demostrara que cumplió con lo que la Hokage le pidió

-¡al fin lo lograste! – dándole una palmada en el hombro a Akara mientras mantenía una amplia sonrisa

-¿¡de verdad le pareció tan bien!? – con los ojos brillantes por la emoción

-dije que lo lograste, no que lo hiciste bien – sin dejar esa amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-¿entonces? – mantenía la cabeza gacha, ya que lo dicho por Tsunade le callo como un balde de agua fría

-tengo que examinar bien lo que has hecho hoy mañana hablamos – mientras caminaba de vuelta a su oficina, dejando a Akara en el lugar con la palabra en la boca

_-¿examinar mi situación?... que se supone que quiso decir con eso... además cumplí con lo que me pidió... es una mujer tan tramposa_ – camino rumbo a su casa, esperando encontrarse con alguien que le calmara los ánimos.

En el camino se encontró con alguien a quien le apeteció molestar un rato. Al notar que esta persona estaba de espaldas, llevo su chacra hacia sus pies y corrió velozmente donde estaba el sujeto. Se abalanzo sobre él gritándole muy fuerte en su oído - ¡Iruka! – Provocando que Iruka casi se cayera de frente y que casi botara aquello que tenia entre sus brazos. Ella luego de saludarlo se detuvo a ver que tenia entre los brazos su amigo (el que todavía no recuperaba la compostura preocupado por "eso") – ¡waaaa! – grito mientras caía al piso sentada y comenzaba a echarse impulso con manos y piernas para alejarse más de Iruka el que se había volteado y se acercaba lentamente hacia Akara

-Akara ¿estas bien? – él hablaba muy preocupado por que ella se cayo, y se había preocupado más aun al notar la cara que ella tenia y como se alejaba de él - ¿qué pasa? – pregunto algo confundido insistiendo con acercarse. Ella se limito a apuntar "eso" logrando de esta manera que Iruka se diera cuenta que había olvidado algo fundamental – lo siento – dijo deteniéndose, dejando a un lado "eso", mientras sonreía intentando disculparse – olvide que te no te gustan las arañas y menos aun las tarántulas, pero tómalo como castigo por querer asustarme de esa forma –

-si, pero nunca supe que eras un aficionado a esas cosas peludas que me están mirando ahora – mientras aceptaba una mano que le daba Iruka para que se pusiera de pie -¿desde cuando que te gustan tanto? – no le quitaba los ojos de encima para estar preparada por si, por esas casualidades de la vida, llegaban a escaparse de la jaula.

-no es que me gusten, pero la clase de la tarde tratara sobre esto – apuntando la jaula – ¿y en que andas?

-en nada, haciendo cosas por aquí y por allá... –

-¿que te paso en el rostro? – se acerco un poco para ver mejor la herida en el rostro

-me rasguñe, mejor dicho un gato me rasguño... esas cosas me quieren picar... – apuntando a las arañas que se movían de un lugar a otro

-no seas tan perseguida... además no hacen nada ... bueno nos vemos en la tarde –

-si, anda a educar... nos vemos después – ambos se alejaron mientras se hacían la señal de despedida

Camino hacia un puesto de comida que tenia en mente – _"Ichiraku ramen" – _pero se encontró con alguien en el camino de ida – veo que no lees tu libro – intentando sonar indiferente

-me imagino que estabas con Tsunade¿cómo te fue? – sin prestar atención al primer comentario de Akara

-dijo que tenia que estudiar mi caso... o algo asi, la cosa es que no me dijo nada más que un "lo lograste" – caminando hacia su destino

-¿ya comiste? –

-no, para allá voy... ¿quieres venir? – sin prestarle mucha atención al hecho que Kakashi ya caminaba a su lado. Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el lugar pidieron lo mismo para comer y comenzaron con la tarea de hacerlo.

Kakashi ya sin nada de comida interrumpió a Akara que recién estaba en la primera cuarta parte - ¿qué harás hoy en la noche –

-lo mismo de todas las noches Kakashi... tratar de conquistar el mundo –mientras lo miro con una semi sonrisa en el rostro. Él por su parte también realizo una pequeña sonrisa

-si quieres lo dejas para mañana en la noche, Tsunade-sama me dio una mision de espionaje, nada peligroso, por eso me dijo que te avisara que iras conmigo... claro aunque te puedes rehusar – hablaba mientras leía su libro esperando a que ella terminara de comer. Akara comió en silencio, termino de comer y ambos se marcharon, fueron hacia un lugar tranquilo por el que no transcurría mucha gente

-¿no hay entrenamiento hoy?... ¿o alguna mision? – tomaba asiento en el césped del lugar

-no, pero si quieres te doy un circuito de ejercicio para que entrenes – imitando a Akara y mirándola con una sonrisa en el ojo

-no gracias... dejémoslo así - mientras se recostaba en el pasto – seria interesante ir a una mision de espionaje... pero dudo mucho que hayas estado en la oficina de Tsunade con todos esos jounins, solo por lo de la mision... ¿qué hacían ahí?... _por algo me dijeron que Tsunade no estaba hoy... todo para que no interrumpiera _–

-misiones – sin dejar de leer su libro – ¿entonces vienes? –

-no sé... deberías intentar convencerme - no se veia nadie por el lugar, Kakashi cerro su libro y comenzó a acercarse a ella la que le dirigía una mirada picara - ¿qué vas a hacer para convencerme? – usaba un tono de voz bajo, era casi un susurro, ya que Kakashi estaba muy cerca suyo y no tenia intenciones que nadie más se enterara.

-veremos si logro que me acompañes – le respondió luego de quitarse la mascara y levantar su bandana. Comenzó besando el cuello de Akara la que mantenía los ojos cerrados y comenzaba a rodear a Kakashi por el cuello con sus manos, él por su parte no paraba de besar esa piel que lo tentaba a muchas cosas, por las que a su propio juicio esperaría, hasta que todo se diera de una manera natural, con una mano en la nuca de ella la acercaba más para subir el lugar de sus besos hacia sus oídos, cosa que a Akara le provocaba cosquillas pero le gustaba. La respiración de Akara comenzó a acelerarse, atrajo a Kakashi hacia su boca y comenzaron con beso que duro lo suficiente como para dejar a ambos sin aliento por lo que tuvieron que separarse- ¿iras? –

-aun tengo que pensar mi decisión... pero te aviso más tarde ¿te parece? – mientras le sonreía y fijaba su vista en esa mirada que por primera vez tenia ante sus ojos, él se sentó bien

-¿más tarde?... quizá sea yo el que no quiera que vallas – mientras se acomodaba la mascara y la bandana, pero en su tono se notaba cierto deje de humor

-bien, entonces veremos – al igual que Kakashi se sentó en el lugar, solo que luego de acomodarse el cabello se puso de pie – voy a hablar con Tsunade -

-hmp – fue lo único que pronuncio mientras se ponía de pie

-nos vemos luego – acercándose, se estiro un poco para quedar a la altura de Kakashi y lo beso por sobre la mascara. Él la sujetó por la cintura y la miro fijamente

-creí que sin mascara no – en su tono más habitual sin disponerse a soltarla

-lo sé, pero era cortito y no te iba a bajar la mascara... porque la idea principal era ese beso y irme, no quedarme hablando - Kakashi la soltó, le dio un beso en la frente y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Ya en la oficina de la Hokage Akara subió muy rápido las escaleras y entro casi sin golpear a la oficina de Tsunade apoyando sus dos manos en el escritorio mientras la miraba expectante– Tsunade-sama¿lo ha decidido ya? –

-no pense que esperarías tanto – mientras acomodaba unos papeles - ¡Shizune! – Shizune entró corriendo a la oficina e Tsunade con Tonton en los brazos

-Si Tsunade-sama – su primera visión fue Tsunade, pero luego la dirigió a Akara – ¡Akara-chan¿cómo has estado?

-muy bien gracias Shizune-san... mucho tiempo sin vernos - ¿cómo están ustedes? – acercándose a Shizune y haciéndole cariño a Tonton

-muy bien, solo que atascada en papeles – mientras le sonreía

-jaja debí imaginarlo... tu siempre te preocupas de todo – ambas se miraban y se sonreían haciendo una conversación muy agradable, por lo menos para ellas porque a Tsunade comenzaba a hinchársele la vena de la frente

-basta de tanto blabla, Shizune, trae la Katana de Akara – Shizune fue en busca de la katana muy alegre ya que esperaba hace tiempo poder devolvérsela a Akara, y por fin era el día en que se la entregaría. Luego de unos segundos traía la katana dentro de una funda negra la cual tenia escrito en letras blancas "Nobutetsu (Expansión de acero)", Akara al verla sonrío inevitablemente y la recibió de manos de una Shizune muy contenta, Tsunade observo la actitud de Akara y suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – bien, ahí la tienes no la aposté, ni vendí, ni nada parecido, ahora solo espero que aprendas a complementarla con todo lo que te queda por aprender –

-gracias Tsunade-sama – mientras la abrazaba. Antes de separarse de ella noto como encima del escritorio de Tsunade había un vaso con agua.

Se despidió muy sonriente, justo como lo planeo Tsunade tomo asiento antes que ella saliera de la oficina – Tsunade-sama – Tsunade levanto la vista para fijarla en Akara, la que hizo unos sellos y noto como del vaso de la Hokage salió un mini dragón, mejor dicho una lagartija que le lanzo un chorro de agua a los ojos a una Tsunade que la miraba extrañada. Akara sonrió y antes de marcharse le dijo: "se podría decir que este será mi jutsu regalón de ahora en adelante" mientras cerraba la puerta escuchando regaños a sus espaldas y una risa que intentaba no salir a flote junto con unos "cálmese Tsunade-sama".

Corrió muy contenta hacia el único lugar en el que se le ocurrió que encontraría a Kakashi, pero para su la suerte no lo encontró, por lo que decidió quedarse a esperarlo para contarle la buena nueva. Espero un par de horas, hasta que comenzó a oscurecerse y a entrarle el hambre – quizá donde estas Hatake – se decía a si misma caminando hacia su casa, aceptando que mañana en la mañana le diría que estaba lista para irse de mision con él...

* * *

¡Si!... ¡he llegado una semana antes de lo que se me estaba haciendo costumbre!! XD 

¡Woo! x)

Capitulo 16 T.T... llevo tanto ya ! (para mi esto ya es arto xD)

Espero sea de su agrado :D

Muchas gracias por los reviews :D

Y ojalá dejen más xD

Esperen una actualización como en dos semanas más xD

Esque tengo que terminar bien con las ultimas pruebas que me quedan xD

Y es que de los cuadernos me distraigo muy fácilmente xD sobre todo si tengo el pc prendido x)

En fin

Muchos cariños para aquellas que dejan reviews :D

Y un saludo para los que leen

x)

cuídense que estén bien :)

chao!


	17. la araña

-¡Tu!- grito al oído de Kakashi, logrando que el aludido se volteara a verla con ambos ojos cerrados en señal de una sonrisa; para este entonces se encontraban frente a las puertas de Konoha.

-si estas lista, vamos – recobraba la compostura y se propuso a emprender camino a su mision sintiendo a una Akara a sus espaldas que gruñía y desde muy lejos notaba cierto toque de ira que daba vueltas en el aire y curiosamente al parecer era solo a su alrededor.

-y... ¿dónde estuviste ayer?, te fui a ver para contarte algo y no estabas... ¡ah! Si y también me demore porque no te encontré por ningún lugar hoy, claro si es que lo notaste– intentaba calmarse ya que sabia que a Kakashi poco le afectaba que ella le reclamara o se enojara por las actitudes que él tenia con ella.

Kakashi solo se volteo unos segundos a mirarla, luego de un pequeño silencio hablo

-Akara – provocando que la aludida le prestara atención – eres como una gallina... - siguió caminando leyendo su libro

-¿cómo una gallina¿por qué? – mientras intentaba calmar esa ira que se estaba haciendo presente por la actitud de Kakashi

-hablas, hablas, hablas... toda una gallina humana - Kakashi caminaba muy tranquilo y ella por detrás se acercaba a él cautelosamente, con ambas manos alzadas apuntando a su cuello, con la más pura y sana idea de samarrearlo y ahogarlo ahí mismo para desahogarse y calmarse de una vez por todas, definitivamente Kakashi la sacaba de quicio. Su gran hazaña se vio fuertemente interrumpida al notar que Kakashi se volteo y le sonrió – dejaremos esta mision bajo tu responsabilidad, yo solo te vigilare por si algo sale mal –

-¿pe-pero esta mision no te la dio Tsunade-sama?... no será arriesgado dejarla bajo mi responsabilidad –

-si te consideras incompetente, puedes devolverte aun estamos cerca – caminaba delante de ella, su tono de voz era bastante serio y en ningún momento expreso algo que quisiera decir que preferiría que ella se quedara a la mision

-_ya se esta oscureciendo y francamente no se nada de la mision, solo que es de espionaje... ha estado comúnmente odioso hoy... que más da si me dice que queda bajo mi cargo voy a hacer lo que quiera y le voy a demostrar que puedo yo solita, ni siquiera se vera obligado a interceder en la mision_ –

-veo que te quedaste muda, bien, sabes el camino de regreso – se poso sobre una rama con intenciones de avanzar más rápido sin ella detrás, pero sus ideas se vieron interrumpidas al notar los ojos de Akara que se veían bastante extraños, algo raro tenia en mente ella y eso en cierto punto le daba escalofríos a él.

-¡Nada de volver¡te demostrare a ti y a Tsunade-sama que la mision bajo mi cargo será la mejor en siglos que halla tenido Konoha! JAJAJA – con ambas manos en la cintura se reía a carcajadas y en su imaginación se aclamaba la mejor junto con Tsunade y Kakashi haciéndole reverencias.

Pasaron la noche a la intemperie; Akara fue informada de todos los datos de la mision que le podrían servir de utilidad, también intento saber más de Kakashi pero él se "quedo dormido" casi al instante en que ella le comenzó a preguntar, luego de samarrearlo un momento se dio por vencida y se dispuso a dormir. Una vez amaneció ambos se alistaron y emprendieron camino lo más rápido posible para disminuir el tiempo en llegar al objetivo.

La oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse presente en medio del bosque, faltaba muy poco para encontrar el lugar destinado al espionaje por lo que decidieron seguir y tomar provecho de las circunstancias.

Ya frente al edificio destinado al espionaje, Akara tuvo que dejar en silencio a dos guardias del recinto que tenían planeado atraparla y torturarla – se creen que porque soy mujer todo será fácil... para que aprendan que las apariencias engañan – les saco la lengua y tiro por un barranco al par de guardias amarrados – _como te quedo el ojo Hatake_ – se volteo para ver a Kakashi con alguna señal de sorpresa o algo parecido, pero noto la sombra de este leyendo y que además le hacia una señal con la mano que indicaba que siguiera – _nisiquiera te dignas a una seña de aprobación grr... ¡eres un tonto!... mejor lo dejo de lado y me concentro en esto que si me atrapan... estoy perdida_ – dio un pequeño suspiro y subió por el muro para entrar por la ventana.

Dentro del edificio tuvo que recorrer pasillos y tres habitaciones a las cuales entraba por error. Ya en la ultima habitación del pasillo trago saliva y entro sigilosamente, en ella no había nadie, aun así no se fió y prefirió caminar con cuidado hacia los documentos del escritorio, los leyó y no eran los que buscaba. Con intenciones de pensar donde estarían los que tanto necesitaba dio unos pasos y se poso frente a un cuadro al cual no le tomo mayor importancia, luego de un momento de estar con la vista fija al suelo la llevo hacia el frente - _¿y si...?_ – con ambas manos corrió el cuadro. Los ojos se le llenaron de alegría cuando vio como al mover el cuadro vio un agujero en la pared y que dentro de este se hallaban unos papeles y objetos de mucho valor _- ¡si! Es como en las películas... aunque un poco obvio... no debería ser tanto_ – cuando estaba sacándole las copias a los documentos sintió un pequeño "clic", luego del sonido un gas comenzó a esparcirse por la oficina, rápidamente se llevo el brazo a la nariz y termino con las copias, volvió el cuadro a su lugar y se retiro de la habitación.

En el bosque paso frente a Kakashi sin prestarle la menor atención y siguió caminando, Kakashi algo preocupado por la actitud camino detrás de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y solo mirándola pero no se pudo contener y decidió romper el hielo

-¿tuviste mayores problemas en el edificio? – algo andaba mal y no era solo por el hecho que ella estaba particularmente callada, sino lo más curioso era que caminaba hacia un lugar que no tenia nada que ver con el camino a Konoha.

-...-

-_algo esta mal..._ – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kakashi estaba frente a Akara, en un comienzo solo la miro pero esta tenia la vista hacia el suelo por lo que solo podía verle el cabello, pero en seguida la cogió del mentón y la miro a los ojos, notando como los tenia borrosos, es decir, algo como una tela los cubría – _esto es_ – tomo su kunai y le hizo un corte bajo el párpado inferior de cada lado. Akara cerró fuertemente los ojos e intento llevarse ambas manos a la cara pero Kakashi la detuvo.

-que...¿qué paso? - mientras intentaba abrir los ojos

-creo que tenían los documentos muy bien resguardados – se encontraban limpiando las heridas que tuvo que crearle a su compañera de mision – mejor de lo que sospechábamos –

_-¿sospechábamos?... que yo sepa n__o he sospechado nada contigo, sólo sin ti._.. auch... hubo un gas... pero me cubrí, no sé que más puede haberme causado lo que sea que me causo...auch –cada vez retrocedía un paso más

-quizás si hubiese sido veneno estarías a salvo, pero ese gas afecta la visión y crea alucinaciones que finalmente te hacen caer en estado de coma –

-no había escuchado de eso... pero en fin, gracias... todo salió bien al final, tengo las copias que quería Tsunade, me salvaste... entonces podemos volver –

-no, será mejor que descansemos aquí...ya es tarde y tenemos un herido – mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello. Emprendieron camino para buscar un lugar para descansar

-¡¿viste cuando deje a los guardias de la entrada amarrados y cero posibilidades contra mi?! - le gritaba a Kakashi sobre la rama de un árbol, para sentirse superior

-creo que me perdí esa parte de tu mision... jeje – se rascaba la nuca y sonreía nervioso

-no quiero hablar más contigo – le saco la lengua - me voy a dormir más allá, en la mañana nos vemos - dio media vuelta tratando de hacerse la ofendida pero en realidad ya nada de parte de él la podía ofender – _nunca esta demás aunque es como un chiste repetido, porque le debe importar nada que me haga la ofendida y como siempre va a estar tan en paz – _coloco su mochila como una almohada y se dispuso a dormir sobre la rama de un árbol un poco alejado de donde se supone dejo a Kakashi – _soy tan infantil... pero por lo menos lo reconozco... este es un primer paso muy importante_ – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y intento quedarse dormida.

Comenzó a sentir algo que le hacia cosquillas en la pierna - _¿será.. .?... o lo otro seria un pervertido cualquiera porque Kakashi es un pervertido pero no es cualquiera... me voy a hacer la dormida a ver hasta que punto llega... jujuju_ – se quedo en el lugar como si no sintiera nada. Pasaron unos segundos y sintió como ese "roce" comenzaba a subir por su pierna llegando hasta su brazo, finalmente hasta el hombro para retroceder y terminar en la mano. Abrió los ojos lentamente formando una pequeña sonrisa la que cambio bruscamente a una expresión de asco junto con unos ojos llorosos; todo esto al ver a una "adorable" criatura peluda de ocho patas sobre su mano. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y en un intento por querer salir de esa rama callo al piso – auch... asquerosa araña peluda... mi colita sufre todos los daños – al intentar ponerse de pie poso su mano en una tela de araña que estaba en un agujero del árbol; esto la hizo ponerse blanca, retrocedió mirando la tela de araña y luego de dar tres pasos se dispuso a correr de frente, pero choco con alguien.

La oscuridad de la noche apoyaba la tétrica imagen que daba el sujeto, al cual solo se le veía un ojo que brillaba en la oscuridad y además miraba muy altanero. El sujeto mantenía sujeta de las manos a Akara por lo que ella forcejeaba para poder liberarse - ¡suéltame! – en su grito se veía reflejado cierto aire a desesperación, desesperación que aumento cuando el sujeto, con solo una mano le sujeto las dos suyas y además comenzó a buscar algo con la otra – _no deberia pasar esto, ni menos si soy ninja, se supone que soy mejor que un hombre cualquiera, pero este tiene mucha fuer_...- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la luz de una linterna se coloco frente a sus ojos. Miro al portador un tanto enojada, se soltó del agarre de sus muñecas y soltó todo aquello que estaba guardando en su mente - ¡me diste un susto fatal!... esta noche casi muero dos veces y la segunda por el susto que me dio tu sombra... porque que estés con mascara la hizo horrible, si hasta pense que era un espíritu del bosque o cualquier cosa así que me venia a buscar por quien sabe que cosa –

-escuché ruido por este lado del bosque y como estabas tu por acá vine a ver si estabas peleando o algo... pero veo que solo hacías alboroto – se volteo decidido a marcharse del lugar e ir donde estaba en un comienzo para seguir descansando, pero Akara lo sujeto de su ropa y lo jalo tres veces para que se volteara a verla. Cuando Kakashi se volteo ella puso la cara de pena más dolorosa que tenia y miro a Hatake con desesperación

-¿puedo... puedo – el tono calmado lo cambio por una más fuerte y hablo bastante rápido – puedo dormir contigo? –

-soy un espíritu del bosque¿recuerdas? – se acerco a ella para quedar frente a frente y poder mirarla directo a los ojos

-pero... hay arañas y si me quedo durmiendo sola lo más seguro es que aparezcan ..._según yo siempre me persiguen a mi... tiene que ser algo raro – _lo miraba con unos ojos enormes - ¿puedo dormir contigo? –

-seguro... -

_-¡si!_ – por dentro saltaba de alegría – _así podré estar tranquila por las arañas_ –

-aunque hubiese preferido un lugar más cómodo, tu sabes algo más privado... pero si lo prefieres así no hay problema – mantenía su típica pose de pensador, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera la resolución al problema mas grande del año

-pervertido... yo lo decía por dormir... solo dormir, que mente tan sucia Kakashi – tenia los ojos cerrados y movía la cabeza lentamente de manera negativa

-pero no es una mala idea - se acerco a Akara provocando que ella quedara acorralada entre un árbol y él.

-¿si?- bajo esa mascara que se le hacia bastante incomoda la mayor parte del tiempo y comenzó a besarlo, primero por el cuello, luego subió a los oídos y paso a la boca, unos segundos pasaron, y por falta de aire corto el beso – aunque tengo sueño y quede maltratada por culpa de una pequeña gran araña – mientras le daba una mirada juguetona

-entonces – la tomo en brazos y la llevo al lugar en el que él estaba descansando en un comienzo– será mejor que descansemos – se acomodaron y Kakashi luego de unos segundos se durmió pero ella estaba un poco inquieta en el lugar, una idea la estaba molestando y más el tener a Kakashi a su lado

-_yo... yo... es mi virginidad... no me molestaría perderla con él, seria... ¿lindo?, o sea de verdad me gusta y todo y se podría decir que es... mi primera pareja... ¿pareja?, en realidad nunca quedamos en algo como eso, y sinceramente me da algo de miedo tener pareja... ¡que raro¡debo estar loca!, todas las mujeres querrían pareja, pero si prácticamente no tengo o ¿si?... ¡que monologo más enredado!, no me esta sirviendo de nada hablarme y más encima ya es muy tarde deben ser las tres de la mañana – _

-duermete ya – bostezo – mañana será un día agotador – otro bostezo y aun mantenía los ojos cerrados

-perdón – dijo casi en un susurro acomodándose en el pecho de su acompañante _– lo importante es que esta a mi lado... ¡muerte a los formalismos de relaciones! Jeje... pero ¿ y mi virginidad? – _

Con las primeras señales del sol Akara abrió sus ojos, notando inmediatamente que Kakashi no estaba - ¿donde fue? _Y yo pensando que lo importante era que estaba a mi lado... tonto – _alisto sus cosas, en el proceso encontró una nota y un pergamino. Tomo la nota y la leyó "no abras el pergamino, entrégaselo a Tsunade-sama" – que manera de dejar ordenes... pudo haber puesto " cuídate" o "se despide Kakashi", que desconsiderado más grande, pero ya que... ir donde Tsunade y aguantar – comenzó a caminar en dirección a Konoha, con el pergamino en la mano y de vez en cuando no le sacaba los ojos de encima - ¿por qué siempre que te dicen que no hagas algo y no dan una explicación coherente una queda con más ganas de saber de que hablan y lo termina haciendo? – tenia el pergamino sujetado con ambas manos frente a sus ojos. En su interior el conflicto mas duro se llevaba a cabo. Las gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer por su frente, como si con esta acción el fin del mundo estuviera en juego – ¡no! – dijo volteando su rostro hacia la derecha – lo voy a guardar y me voy a olvidar hasta que llegue a Konoha, si, eso haré - finalmente suspiro y dejo el pergamino escondido en lo más profundo de su mochila.

Llego a Konoha un día por la mañana; su primera visión fue Izumo, el cual al verla le sonrío y comenzó a acercarse para saludarla – _estoy toda embarrada... nadie me manda a pisar esas cosas ¡puaj!... mi pelo todo sucio y ¿qué más? _Buenos días Izumo – intento verse lo más feliz posible pero no fue lo bastante convincente

-parece que no lo pasaste muy bien en tu mision ¿no? – se sostuvo el mentón mientras la miraba concentrado

-no, que va... si descontamos mi sentido de la orientación, que no le haya agradado a un pequeño y veloz gato, además, que caminara donde no debía, fuera de eso todo estuvo super – miraba hacia el cielo recordando aquellas cosas que no le hacían mucha gracia

-deverias relajarte de tu mision, como por ejemplo hoy en la noche ¿qué dices? –

-mm... que gran idea ¡justo lo que necesito! – tenia los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y se mostraba muy contenta – a que hora y donde-

-a las siete, y no te preocupes que yo te encuentro por ahí – la miraba sonriente, con cierto aire de victoria

-mejor encuéntrame fuera de Ichiraku y listo, pero a las siete – comenzó a alejarse en dirección a su casa – _hace tiempo ya que no salía... me estaba volviendo demasiado hogareña, nunca esta demás salir con personas diferentes a pasarlo bien_ – al entrar en su casa tiro su bolso al piso, junto con toda su ropa de la mision, se ducho, se hizo comida, y descansó quedándose dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos ya eran las cinco treinta por lo que fue a la oficina de Tsunade a dejar el informe – ¡Tsunade-sama he vuelto! – entro causando mucho ruido a la oficina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-te veo – mantenía la vista hacia unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio

-terminamos la mision y aquí esta el informe... – lo puso en la mesa - ¡ah! y Kakashi me dejo esto para ti Tsunade-sama – el pergamino lo movía con su mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos

-dame eso Akara – se lo quito de las manos y se volvió a sentar – bien retírate, y vuelve mañana temprano, tengo que hablar contigo –

-si... _esta muy rara hoy_ Tsunade-sama... – dio media vuelta y se retiro – _bien ahora a casa a arreglarme para no dar mala impresión – _

En su casa revolvió todo el closet para encontrar lo único que se podía acomodar a la situación – no es una cita, es atractivo, pero no me gusta ¿cierto?... creo que se me ve bien este – se encontraba frente al espejo modelando para si misma su vestido negro hasta las rodillas, haciendo un montón de gestos y probando diferentes maquillajes, para al final solo ponerse un brillo de labios.

Se encontró con Izumo, y este la llevo a un bar en el cual se encontraba su amigo ( Kotetsu). Se sentaron en la misma mesa que él y comenzó la ronda de preguntas a Akara.

-¿qué edad tienes? – Izumo la miraba atento, y mantenía una sonrisa que le agradaba mucho a Akara

-dieciocho –

-¿qué rango ocupas? – Kotetsu evitaba verse interesado pero su curiosidad era mayor

-soy genin –

-un genin de dieciocho... ¿hiciste algo mal o qué? – Kotetsu mantenía la mirada fija a Akara

-salí de la academia y me fui de Konoha y volví y aquí estoy... – Akara mantenía una calma que acompañaba con sake

-cuentanos más de ti – Izumo y Kotetsu se mostraban bastante curiosos frente a las cortas respuestas que daba Akara.

Pasaron toda la noche hablando, bebiendo y hablando, hasta que la cabeza Akara dijo "alto", se puso de pie y se marcho del lugar, negándose por quinta vez al ofrecimiento de acompañarla hasta su casa por parte de Izumo – _hace mucho que no bebía... por lo menos que no se me haga costumbre, no quiero terminar como otra persona que conozco... jeje estoy mareada jeje – _caminaba hacia su casa muy sonriente y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, sin prestarle mayor atención al camino, por lo que tropezó con alguien – ¡ups!, lo siento –

-ten más cuidado niña –

-_otra más con lo de niña_... mira anciana, el verse menor es un privilegio que tu no tienes para disimular tu edad – mantenía las manos en la cintura y la frente arrugada

-no voy a hablar con mocosas insolentes y sin respeto – dio media vuelta y se fue

-ñañañaña... – hacia burla la espalda de la mujer que se alejaba a paso normal - cobarde – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa para caer como una piedra en su cama y despertar con una jaqueca y unas ojeras que se le hacían lo peor del mundo. Se tomo su tiempo para arreglarse y verse más decente para poder ir presentable a la oficina de Tsunade la que la esperaba con una sorpresa que pudo ser agradable...

* * *

¡SI! 

He vuelto... para desaparecer de nuevo xD

Me costo mucho terminar este capitulo

(inspiracion)

y más encima me voy una semana y como no tengo notebook (TT)... no voy a poder adelantar nada de nada, por eso el próximo capitulo igual se va a demorar

bueno eso xD

perdon por el tiiiieeempo que me demore con este... jeje?

cuidense mucho

gracias por los reviews:D

y dejen mas

adios!


	18. caminar y más caminar

_-_buenos días Tsunade-sama - entro calmada a la oficina de Tsunade, y con una cara de trasnochada que la hacia verse fatal

-¡Akara!- a diferencia de Akara, Tsunade estaba muy animada - ¿pero que estuviste haciendo?... esa carita que traes – movía la cabeza en forma de negativa al tiempo que comenzaba a escribir unos papeles

-_parece que no quede muy bien después de todo – _dirigió la vista hacia la ventana y noto una figura que estaba observando Konoha – _se me hace conocida esa espalda mm... ¿quién será?_ –

-te estarás preguntando por qué estas hoy aquí... – Tsunade se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar sobre lo necesario para ser un ninja valorado y cosas relacionadas con ese tema

-_estoy segura que la he visto en algún lugar..._ – de pronto la escena de la noche anterior se vino a su mente - _¡si!... digo ¡no!, es la vieja, mejor dicho, la señora de ayer... ¿ por qué esta aquí? – _

Tsunade noto que Akara no le estaba poniendo atención por lo que decidió probarla – entonces eres una persona bastante incompetente e inútil¿no es así Akara? – la pregunta la dijo en un tono más alto recalcando el tono en el nombre de ella. Akara al escuchar su nombre se limito a responder de golpe

-por supuesto Tsunade-sama – dirigió la vista apresuradamente a Tsunade. Luego noto como la figura que estaba de espalda la miro de reojo un tanto extrañada y luego comenzó a aguantarse una pequeña risa – _¿habré dicho algo malo?- _

-¡coloca más atención cuando este hablando! – volvió a sentarse en su escritorio – la jounin que tienes frente tuyo – Akara abrió de una manera sobrehumana los ojos – será tu sensei los próximos días –

-_mi sensei... ojalá y no me agarre manía por lo de ayer, después de todo no estaba sobria..._ yo soy Akara Temaki, mucho gusto y lamento mucho nuestro primer encuentro – mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto. La persona se dio la vuelta y se le quedo observando

-Kurenai Yuhi, veremos cuanto lo terminas lamentando– Kurenai le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, que duro solo un par de segundos, a la cual Akara respondió moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa mientras un pequeño escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Ambas salieron del edificio, solo que Kurenai desapareció, citándola una hora después fuera de Konoha, diciéndole de antemano que llevara lo necesario como para estar fuera de Konoha uno o dos meses.

Llegado el momento del encuentro, Kurenai comenzó explicándole a Akara que estaría con ella aproximadamente tres días y que esos días debían servirle y los debía trabajar como un duro entrenamiento, al cabo de esos tres días ambas tomarían caminos distintos para cumplir misiones que les llevarían un buen tiempo, particularmente a Akara.

El primer día se le hizo un tanto incomodo a Akara por el hecho de no saber como entrar un poco en confianza con Kurenai ya que lo ocurrido la noche anterior la perseguía como un cargo de conciencia horrible que por más que intentara alejar mediante cualquier excusa volvía segundos después quitándole todos los ánimos de comenzar a hablar de una manera más amigable con su nueva sensei, además, este primer día se le hizo incomodo porque tuvo que practicar en la noche su concentración y comenzar a ensayar un nuevo genjutsu que no le permitió dormir lo suficiente para emprender el segundo día de viaje.

El segundo día se estaba tornando nuevamente algo callado por lo que Akara tomo fuerzas e intento dirigirse hacia Kurenai – Kurenai-sensei¿el genjutsu que estoy aprendiendo es crucial para la mision que tengo que realizar? – intento utilizar un tono de voz bajo, tranquilo y algo respetuoso ya que no quería lograr que Kurenai se molestara o tenerla en contra de por vida

-el Meisai Gakure, fue un genjutsu que Tsunade-sama me pidió que te enseñara; sobre tu mision no sé en realidad mucho, un pergamino debería serte entregado unos kilómetros antes de que llegues al lugar real de tu mision – Kurenai se mantenía seria y caminaba con la vista hacia el frente mirando de reojo a Akara. Cuando parecía que el silencio volvería entre ellas, fue la misma Kurenai quien lo rompió – escuche por ahí... que esa katana que traes no es muy común – Akara se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso, y no por el hecho que le preguntara por su katana, sino, porque era Kurenai quien rompía el hielo para algo más que no fuera una orden de entrenamiento

-si, se podría decir... es especial por como fue hecha más que nada-

-no le quites valor - la mirada de Kurenai se clavo en los ojos de Akara, provocando que esta en cierto punto se quedara en blanco

-no, no es que le este quitando valor pero todo se remonta a como fue hecha... si no fuera por es seria una katana bastante común y pesada-

-¿pesada? – Kurenai se veía cada vez más interesada en la conversación

-si – gritos de alegría comenzaban a dominarla en su interior – _por fin podré llevarme mejor con mi "sensei" jeje _comúnmente las katanas pesan alrededor de un kilo, pero para mi es alrededor de medio kilo y eso considerando que no soy una persona especialmente fuerte, es más en esa área no me manejo mucho – ambas se detuvieron y se sentaron en un lugar que estaba oculto entre los arboles

-y que tiene que ver eso con "como fue creada" – mientras Kurenai dijo esto, Akara tomo su katana y la desenfundo, la sorpresa fue de Kurenai al notar el rojo carmesí que la hoja de la katana desprendía – es, es muy hermosa – casi sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-si, creo... aunque me gusta más el azul jeje; bueno en fin esta katana perteneció a los abuelos de los abuelos de mis abuelos, mis abuelos se la dejaron a mis padres y mis padres a mi – dio un pequeño tosido como queriendo recuperar el aliento – resulta que cuando los abuelos de los abuelos de mis abuelos la comenzaron a forjar vertieron sangre en el proceso de fabricación y otra cosa pero nunca me dijeron que... entonces es como si la katana reconociera la sangre que la sostiene y permite utilizarla de una manera provechosa, además, su nombre es Nobutetsu y esto es debido a lo que puede realizar al momento de la batalla... – estuvo unos segundos en silencio, como si estuviera recordado algo

-¿y que es eso? – Kurenai mantenía el interés por lo que quería saber todo sobre dicha arma

-a... perdón, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos jeje, en fin, en realidad no la he podido llevar nunca a un nivel de experto, porque mi concentración se ve afectada en el proceso, pero es el hecho de realizar un pequeño corte, el daño que recibe el contrincante se ve triplicado, claro que no se muestra en el exterior, el daño es llevado hacia el interior del cuerpo, rompiendo de esa manera los órganos del contrincante o alargando el corte donde lo halla realizado –

-ya veo... a ti... ¿te gusta matar?- la pregunta de Kurenai era un tanto extraña y dejo muy dudosa a Akara, la cual tuvo que ponerse de pie y seguir a su compañera que nuevamente iniciaba camino

-¿a qué viene eso? –

-creo que si tienes un arma que puede hacer eso, es lógico que es por que gusta utilizarla –

-es un buen razonamiento, pero... no me gusta matar – su voz era suave y se escuchaba un tanto escondida, por lo que Kurenai se volteo ligeramente para ver su rostro, su sorpresa fue encontrarlo con la vista hacia el suelo y una apariencia muy fría – una vez... una vez por defenderme cuando me fui de Konoha asesine a un "amigo" que me traiciono, pero si no lo hubiese hecho hubiese muerto, luego el grupo que tenia pensado utilizarme, con el que mi "amigo" hablo para salvarse él, también me comenzó perseguir... ese día fue el más frío de todos – su expresión ya había cambiado, ahora miraba a Kurenai a los ojos( ya que esta estaba frente suyo escuchando seriamente)

-¿qué paso después?-

-no estoy muy segura, solo recuerdo a Shizune-san que me estaba limpiando y a Tsunade-sama que estaba sentada bebiendo sake, después de eso estuve un tiempo con Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san en cierto punto aprendiendo de Tsunade, pero nunca me gusto la medicina – esto ultimo lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-hemos perdido mucho tiempo, debemos ponernos en camino – dicho esto ambas comenzaron a correr para ganar tiempo – _teniendo en cuenta las propiedades de su katana es probable que le sirva mucho este genjutsu si es que aun no ha logrado manejar bien su concentración para mantener activa la katana... aunque esto es raro ¿_estarías dispuesta a pelear a muerte utilizando esa arma en cualquier momento y con cualquier enemigo? –

-sólo la quiero usar para pelear contra uno que detesto aunque pierda la vida en el intento – una imagen se vino a su mente y sintió cierta energía que la hacia emocionarse mucho – kizame – fue lo que dijo en un pequeño susurro que Kurenai si percibió

-_Conque Kizame... él no será un enemigo fácil, aunque si lo que busca es morir... puede que lo consiga _prepárate porque hoy tampoco dormirás mucho, ya tendrás tiempo para eso – Kurenai tomo posición de pelea haciendo uso de la oscuridad de la noche para camuflarse en los alrededores. Akara inmediatamente salto hacia un lado para comenzar así una cacería entre ambas.

Llegado ya el ultimo día en que permanecerían juntas Kurenai le dio unas cuantas instrucciones a Akara, entrenaron un poco y finalmente se separaron tomando caminos totalmente distintos.

Akara siguió su camino hacia el país del té, en el camino se encontró con una niña pequeña que al parecer solo jugaba en la tierra, pero cuando vio el símbolo de Konoha en la bandana de Akara le hizo entrega de un pergamino bastante pequeño, luego e eso la niña desaparecio entre el bosque.

-que niña más rara... me hubiese dicho algo más... pero se limito a desaparecer, vamos a ver que dice este pequeño pergamino – miro hacia todos lados para percatarse que no había nadie y subió a un árbol, procurando mantenerse escondida para que nadie la pudiera notar y atacar - haber que tenemos aquí... "señorita de Konoha" ¡esa soy yo!, haber sigamos: "la convocamos a usted" bla bla bla "es por eso que debe proteger al señor Ryuk-sama" ¿qué¿proteger?, esto esta muy interesante¡que emoción¡una mision importante!... que más dice esto... tengo que ir cerca del puerto Degarashi, y según este mapa que me dio Kurenai... es casi al final del país del té... que deprimente, no quería caminar tanto – luego de estar unos segundos descansando en la rama del árbol (debido a que no había dormido las noches anteriores, tenia un poco de sueño acumulado) decidió emprender nuevamente su camino – si me apresuro, mañana podré estar casi llegando, claro si no duermo... que más da, me voy a tomar mi tiempo –

Apresurando el paso el día siguiente, estaba lista para llegar el próximo hacia el lugar de su mision. Al estar ya próxima a la casa de Ryuk-sama, noto como esta era o daba la impresión de una casa que de un momento a otro podría caerse encima de quien la habitara.

Oculta tras unos arboles cambio su apariencia a la de una mujer de unos treinta, la cual aparentaba ser muy responsable y trabajadora -–_si me acerco de esta manera podré notar bien que es lo que se oculta tras estas paredes, hasta puede ser una trampa-_

Comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente a la entrada sin siquiera sospechar lo que le esperaba...

* * *

Hahahaha, lo termine misterioso xD, como se pudieron dar cuenta no hubo Kakashi en este, pero él también tienen vida y tiene que trabajar para mantener sus manías xD

Perdón!!!, me estoy volviendo peor que Hatake al atrasarme... eso si que asusta!

Si, sus deseos de matarme... los comprendo, yo también los tendría xD

Muuuchisimas gracias por sus reviews, cuando me quedo sin ideas o se me acaba la inspiración los leo y me vuelvo a entusiasmar :D

Esta vez me vi comprometida porque hablando con Ellis por msn le dije que iba a actualizar el miércoles xD, si no yo creo que me hubiese tardado más xD

Quizás no es muy largo, pero quiero dejarme material para el 19... bueno eso

Cuídense mucho!

Que estén bien

Chao! .U!


	19. onechan!

Trago saliva e intento calmarse, después de todo esta era la primera mision que le asignaban en la cual estaba sola y era claro que tenia que proteger a alguien. Tomo una postura seria y comenzó a caminar lo más normal posible que su mente y sus piernas le permitían.

Llamo a la puerta de aquella casa, pero nadie le respondió _– puede ser que halla llegado tarde después de todo_ – un tanto apresurada se interno a la casa. Al entrar se encontró con una guerra de huevos en su contra. En ese momento tomo apresuradamente un kunai en cada mano e intento esquivar aquellas pelotas que parecían cualquier cosa a primera vista, menos unos huevos, los kunais en un comienzo pudieron ser útiles para esquivar lo que venia en su contra, pero al encontrarse con que estas "armas" se rompían al contacto, no pudo hacer más que aguantar todas esas claras y esas yemas reventadas en su cuerpo.

Una señora un tanto robusta y ya entrada en edad, llego corriendo a la entrada - ¡Kaito-kun¿! por qué no dejas este jueguito del ninja protector!? – mientas regañaba a un niño de unos cinco años de edad de cabello negro y ojos verdes; que mantenía la mirada hacia el piso y jugaba muy nervioso con sus manos - ¡ahora discúlpate con la señorita!- el chico levanto la vista hacia una Akara muda, sucia y con el cabello pegado y brillante, la cual intentaba darle lógica a esta situación pero nada le encajaba, y por tanto dirigía una mirada perdida hacia el horizonte.

El niño le dirigió una mirada muy especial, del tipo: " eres rara", luego miro a la señora robusta que lo observaba muy amenazante con ambas manos en la cintura – pero... ¡Mao-sama!, yo la vi, ella... ella tomo esas armas ninjas y quiso alejar mis bombas ¡yo la vi! –

-¡Kaito-kun!, discúlpate inmediatamente, yo no te e enseñado a ser así – mientras jalaba la oreja del pequeño

-¡ah!... ¡eso duele Mao-sama! – el niño mantenía una interminable lucha con los dedos de la señora que jalaban su tan indefensa oreja. Akara salió de su abismo mental para darse cuenta que el niño estaba siendo maltratado por la señora

-¡señora!, por favor deje al niño en paz; después de todo fue solo un juego, nada más – mientras se acercaba donde Kaito, y soltaba cuidadosamente la oreja del niño de las manos de la señora.

Mao se fue a regañadientes del lugar, tirando indirectas sobre que nadie apreciaba la educación que ella daba y que nadie apreciaba su trabajo en esa casa. Akara la observaba queriendo decirle algo que la tranquilizara pero ella hizo su camino lo más rápido posible sin prestarle atención a la recién llegada.

Pasaron unos segundos y se dirigió nuevamente al niño - ¿estas bien? – mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de él

-no necesitaba ayuda, lo tenia todo bajo control, unos segundos más y la hubiese tenido pidiéndome perdón de rodillas – mientras dejaba que Akara le ordenara algo su cabello – oye... tu eres ninja ¿cierto? –

-el que parece ninja eres tu, esa manera de atacar a tus invitados – quiso darle un vuelco a la conversación; por el momento no creyó pertinente que supieran su identidad. Kaito se limito a responder con una gran sonrisa

Akara le pregunto por Ryuk-sama y Kaito se ofreció a llevarla donde él. En el camino el niño le mostró las mil y un técnicas que tenia para acabar con los malos que entraran en la casa. Tuvieron que bajar por unos pasillos muy oscuros y tétricos en los cuales ambos se asustaron por murciélagos que volaban de repente y ruidos que no tenían procedencia fija; hasta que por fin lograron ver una gran puerta alumbrada con velas y una pequeña ventanilla. Kaito se acerco y grito su nombre muy fuerte, con esto la puerta se abrió permitiéndoles el paso a ambos

-Ryuk-sama, esta señora dice que quiere verlo¿qué le digo?

-Kaito – se escucho una voz proveniente de un sillón que estaba dado vuelta – ¿no crees que deberías habérmelo preguntado antes de que ella estuviera detrás de ti escuchándonos a ambos? – se asomo levemente para mirarlo muy serio

-si... señor – el niño bajo la cabeza y se quedo mirando sus propios pies aguantando las ganas de llorar. Akara poso su mano en su hombro y se transformo en ella

-señor Ryuk, mi nombre es Akara Temaki y vengo de Konoha- luego de una pequeña pausa en la que miro al niño que la estaba observando con los ojos más grandes que ella halla visto, y que superaban los que alguna vez ella pudo hacer – estoy aquí para ser una especie de guardaespaldas –

El hombre se puso de pie y miro a Akara atentamente, luego de unos segundos se acercó a una velocidad impresionante a Akara y la cogió de las manos – nunca imagine que Tsunade me enviaría a una ninja tan bonita – la tomo de la barbilla y giraba su rostro para observarla mejor, mientras mantenía una sonrisa muy extraña

Akara sintió como una vena comenzaba a hincharse en su frente – _no me toque así, no me toque así... me voy a empezar a molestar muy seriamente_ – intentaba contenerse pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue sentir como su nueva mision le tomaba el pelo y se lo olía con mucha profundidad – _no... esto si que no..._ ¡suélteme! – fue lo que alcanzo a decir mientras abofeteaba a su mision en el rostro.

Este hombre ya entrado en edad(alrededor de unos 66) se fue hacia un rincón y la miro con cara de pena mientras se sujetaba su mejilla – me golpeaste... a mi – fue lo que dijo con una voz bastante aguda

_-¡pero que tipo de mision vine a hacer aquí! De seguro si no lo termina matando alguien voy a ser yo..._ señor, usted me va a disculpar, pero yo no estoy aquí para que me anden tocando y anden tomando mi aroma, yo soy una ninja y si le parece bien voy a cuidar de usted, pero eso no quiere decir que me puede faltar el respeto-

-bien dicho Akara-one-chan – Kaito se encontraba saltando frente a ella con su mano empuñada, apuntando al cielo

_-¿one-chan?... ¡suena lindo!, siempre quise un hermanito_ – Akara lo quedo mirando mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

Ryuk tomo una postura seria y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su escritorio – me imagino que sabes para que estas aquí – hablaba con los ojos cerrados y caminaba sujetando su barbilla

-para protegerlo de personas que planeen atacarlo, aunque me gustaría saber mejor a que se dedica, solo se me dejo en claro que usted tiene una fama media, pero preferiría saber mejor para poder especular sobre posibles enemigos - Akara se mostraba seria y miraba muy amenazante a Ryuk-sama

-mi popularidad es enorme, porque soy un escritor de novelas románticas de terror... de seguro ya has escuchado de mi más de alguna vez – Ryuk-sama tomo una de las poses al más puro estilo Gui-sensei, por lo que a Akara se le vino a la mente inmediatamente este sensei, y como era habitual en ella, solo al recordar su rostro le entro un ataque de risa que descoloco a su mision, provocando que este se molestara y se sintiera deprimido – me imagino que te ríes porque sabes que actualmente Hiraiya ocupa mi puesto entre los libros para adultos más populares – mientras se afirmaba contra la pared y hacia chocar su frente contra la misma.

Luego de pasar alrededor de una hora hablando con Ryuk-sama, este le dijo a Kaito que la llevara hacia un cuarto para que desempacara y pudiera comenzar lo antes posible. El niño obedeció y tomando a Akara de la mano la llevo por los pasillos hacia la que seria su habitación mientras permaneciera en la casa – tu dormirás al lado de la cocina, pasándola se encuentra mi cuarto Akara-one-chan – el niño se mostraba muy feliz y con muchas ganas de llevarse bien con su nueva hermana mayor.

-claro, si necesito algo ya se con quien acudir – mientras s inclinaba para acariciarle el cabello a Kaito. Luego de dejar sus cosas en el cuarto que le dieron se alisto y salió a inspeccionar los alrededores para ver si encontraba alguna señal de invasores o algo por el estilo.

Las primeras semanas en este lugar hicieron que Akara se preocupara más de la cuenta ya que Ryuk-sama hacia el más pleno alboroto por invasores que claramente no le quitarían la vida ni mucho menos lo atacarían con armas como para que un ninja los enfrente, ya fueran estos gatos, aves e incluso ratones a lo cual Akara aparte de librarse de estos animales pensaba "se suponía que era un escritor de novelas románticas de **terror**... ¿como se asusta con eso?"

Al pasar el tiempo se encontró con "ninjas" que dejaron mucho que desear ya que sus "bandanas" tenían símbolos de villas inexistentes y por lo demás eran de un material algo parecido al cartón solo que un poco más duro; luego de derrotarlos noto que algo no andaba bien y no solo por el hecho que a los primeros los logro asustar con solo hacer unos sellos sino porque cada semana seguían apareciendo los de las semanas anteriores con algún mal disfraz diciendo que eran de otras villas, incluso de villas reales solo que con otros símbolos.

Los "ninjas" enemigos no dejaban de aparecer en todo el día, por lo que mantenían muy ocupada a Akara – _si hasta parecen plaga_ – era lo único que podía pensar hasta que por fin un día apareció un reto algo más interesante.

Un hombre con la bandana de Iwa llego frente a Akara que estaba afirmada a un árbol esperando a sus ya típicos rivales - ¿quién eres tu? – pregunto muy segura de si misma aunque algo sorprendida por notar que est si era un ninja.

-no vengo por ti, solo déjame seguir mi camino y terminar mi mision – dijo muy serio y en un tono bastante brusco

-este camino solo lleva al hogar de mi mision por eso ni sueñes que te dejare pasar – tomo posición de pelea y saco un kunai inmediatamente, porque este al menos hablaba en serio.

-entonces tu te lo buscaste – el ninja de Iwa corrió hacia Akara y lanzo unos shurikens contra ella; los que esquivo al instante claro que no pudo ni siquiera pestañear ya que su atacante hizo un rápido ataque por la espalda, dando en su blanco.

Akara cayo al piso mientras respiraba muy agitada y escupía un poco de sangre – esto si que va en serio... ya hasta me creí que me tenían para hacer el ridículo – se puso de pie y realizo unos cuantos sellos par realizar el Meisai Gakure. El ninja de Iwa la perdió de vista por el momento, por lo que creyó que ella se abría marchado aterrorizada y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la casa de Ryuk-sama.

Solo al dar dos pasos se tuvo que detener en seco ya que unos shurikens se interpusieron en su camino, se quedó quieto y realizo unos sellos. El suelo comenzó a moverse causando que muchos arboles cayeran, uno de estos arboles golpeo la pierna de Akara dejándole una fuerte molestia en el tobillo que le impedía moverse con soltura y que además provoco que ella abandonara su genjutsu.

Tomo su kunai y fue a encararlo, la diferencia de fuerza era notoria, su pierna presentaba esa molestia que reducía su velocidad y capacidad de esquivar los ataques. Fue un duro forcejeo en el que Akara se vio lastimada tanto en sus brazos como en su abdomen y pecho.

Perdió su arma luego de unos diez minutos de forcejear con su contrincante rápidamente realizo sus sellos preferidos y el látigo de agua cogió a su adversario del cuello logrando detenerlo; intento manejar este chorro de agua que inmovilizo a su atacante, logrando generar presión en el cuello que segundos después lo tenia de rodillas intentando respirar mientras Akara se esforzaba por no aflojar la fuerza que ya había generado y mucho menos de no desvanecer su jutsu.

Luego unos minutos decidió deshacer el jutsu para terminar la pelea de una vez por todas, no quería que se acabara por que su rival no pudiera respirar. Akara deshizo el jutsu; el ninja de Iwa cayo al suelo intentando recobrar el aliento y recuperarse un poco de la falta de aire. Por su parte Akara aprovecho que se encontraba cerca de una laguna y realizo los sellos del dragón de agua –Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu -

Su rival apenas pudo intentar escapar cuando se vio atrapado en el dragón de agua que lo llevo por el bosque. Akara observo la escena y luego de que el jutsu se deshizo, cayo al suelo muy agitada y cansada - ocupe mucho chakra... siento serias molestias en mi tobillo y... – se acomodo en el lugar de tal manera que quedo sentada en el suelo, afirmadas de uno de los pocos arboles que quedaron en pie y que estaba cerca – quiero irme a casa... lo extraño – la imagen de cierto peliplateado vino a su mente mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Estuvo en esa pose por unos quince minutos, decidió ponerse de pie sin mucha prisa – debo asegurarme que no se encuentre vivo y alejarlo de aquí para que Kaito-kun no lo vea, no seria muy lindo si lo hiciese – inspecciono el terreno y a lo lejos pudo divisar un bulto doblado de una forma inhumana en los arbustos, se acerco no muy complacida de tener que hacerlo – menos mal y murió ahogado– lo tomo de las piernas y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia un río que corría por ahí cerca y que además desembocaba en el mar – debo hacerme responsable de mis actos... esto es lo que menos me agrada – lo tiro al río que mantenía una corriente muy suave, pero confío que si le serviría para su propósito.

Abandono el lugar y volvió a la casa de Ryuk-sama, en ella fue directo hasta la oficina de este, sin siquiera preocuparse por sus heridas o su molestia en el pie que ya estaba dormido de tanto que lo tuvo que forzar. Bastante enojada lo enfrento y le pregunto directamente si había algo más que le preocupara aparte de ser "popular" como escritor, algo como una gran deuda, o alguna joya familiar que estuviera en riesgo. Ryuk-sama decidió contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-debido a una deuda que he adquirido actualmente me vi obligado a pedirle a Tsunade que te quedes conmigo dos meses más - estaba muy serio, algo que en dos meses no había visto en él por lo que supo que era un asunto realmente importante – ella acepto, ahora solo necesito que estés más atenta que nunca, es muy probable que los ninjas anteriores hayan sido un juego, lo reconozco – ahora se acerco lentamente a la puerta y un tanto nervioso la abrió solo unos centímetros – porque yo fui quien los contrato – salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta lo más rápido posible dejando a Akara lo bastante sorprendida como para no poder decir más que un "¡¿qué?!".

-Eran actores, y la deuda que tengo ahora es con ellos – gritaba Ryuk desde fuera intentando calmar a Akara

-¡¿por qué demonios me uso como un experimento o que¡¿acaso que quería?!

-solo necesitaba hacer una historia más creíble, algo de inspiración en situaciones reales no me venia nada de mal – hablaba por lo bajo lo bastante escondido por si Akara salía con puerta y todo a golpearlo

Akara se sentó en el sofá de Ryuk-sama, luego de unos segundos comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Esta reacción para Ryuk-sama fue lo bastante sorprendente por lo que decidió salir de su escondite y comenzó a reírse junto a Akara ( desde fuera de la habitación)

-¡no se ría!, no es gracioso para usted¡me debe una grande! – hablo con un estado de animo bastante diferente al de segundos antes – _es gracioso si lo veo de un punto de vista externo... que hombre más loco... al menos me mantuve ocupada, divirtiéndome en otras palabras con esas baratas imitaciones de ninjas – _se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar para abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con un Ryuk-sama que la observaba con los ojos de pena más grandes y lastimeros que se hubiera imaginado jamas – no tiene por que fingir, aunque no me agrada mucho que me halla engañado, estoy contenta, al menos me hizo reír –

-quizá debería dedicarme a la comedia – dijo posando su manos en su cabeza calva entrando calmadamente a su habitación.

La relación que logro establecer con Kaito durante el tiempo que permanecía en la casa, se hizo lo bastante familiar y amigable, algo que la tenia con un animo de maravilla ya que el niño la hacia sentir como en casa. Los días pasaban y a lo largo del mes extra que se cumplió con éxito, tuvo que pelear contra un matón que contrato el sindicato de actores que tenia problemas por la deuda impaga de Ryuk-sama y conversar con un negociante que le ofrecía doblar su sueldo por dejarlo ir a acosar a Ryuk-sama, a lo que Akara se negó.

Paso una semana antes de irse a petición del niño que solo quería que su one-chan se quedara, haciendo imposible para Akara decirle que no a los ojos de tristeza que hacia el niño.

-Muy bien me voy, hoy si – tomo su mochila y se dispuso a irse muy temprano ya que en la noche se había despedido de todos – fue un gusto – cerrando la puerta y dándose media vuelta para marcharse. Su viaje se vio interrumpido cuando escucho la voz de cierta criatura que se le hizo muy familiar

-¡Akara-one-chan!!espera – Kaito corría con una mochila similar a la de Akara en su espalda

-anda a dormir es muy temprano para que estés fuera – intento empujar al pequeño hacia la casa pero este no tenia planeado moverse

-Akara-one-chan, yo me voy contigo, hable con Ryuk-sama y me dejo venir – sonreía con todas sus energías – creo que necesitaras un guardaespaldas –

-Kaito... yo... no creo que – no pudo seguir hablando al notar como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas al niño – no debes llorar, tienes que ser fuerte si quieres ser un hombre duro –

-pero – su voz era entrecortada por el llanto que no quería dejar salir – pero ya no puedo volver, no quiero volver –

Luego de meditarlo unos segundos (tomando en cuenta que el niño era el pequeño de los recados y nada más), Akara se convenció llevando consigo de vuelta a casa, lo que podía llamar como un hermanito. Pasaron unos cuatro días de viaje cuando por fin vieron a una distancia razonable las puertas de Konoha, el niño se sentía muy emocionado y estaba lo bastante feliz por conocer el hogar de su one-chan.

Pasaron las puertas y enseguida unas caras amigables se mostraron sonrientes al verla – Akara-chan tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo un amigable Izumo. Por su parte Kotetsu solo le sonreía

-¡hola! - grito Akara con toda su fuerza – una mision me tuvo lo bastante ocupada¿como ha estado todo por acá¡Ah¿Por casualidad saben si Sasuke. Naruto y Sakura andan en alguna mision?, hace mucho que deje de verlos-

Kotetsu e Izumo se miraron y se pusieron serios muy rápidamente – Sasuke dejo la aldea – dijo Izumo

-Naruto se fue con Hiraiya-sama – hablo Kotetsu

-que chistoso están – quiso cerrar la conversación y partir hacia donde Tsunade, y con suerte ver a Kakashi en el camino, dejando a Kotetsu y a Izumo totalmente resignados

-vamos Kaito, de seguro y te llevas bien con Naruto –

-si Akara-one-chan – el niño seguía caminando sujeto de la mano de Akara, ya que temía perderse en un lugar tan nuevo.

Llego a la oficina de Tsunade sin novedades sobre Kakashi, creyó conveniente buscarlo más tarde. Al entrar saludo muy contenta a Shizune quien aparte de saludarla quedo mirando extraño al niño que se mantenía callado y muy serio.

-¡Tsunade-sama! - entraba gritando a la oficina de la quinta - ¡volví de mi mision! – mientras la abrazaba(casi ahorcaba)

-muy bien¿Akara traes tu informe de la mision? – intentando soltarla de su cuello

-si aquí mismo lo tengo – sacando unos papeles de su mochila – Tsunade-sama, traje a un amigo desde la mision, no creo que sea molestia, es muy ordenado y tranquilo _Akara eres una mentirosa_ –

-bien si te encargas de ... aquí dice ¿Kaito-kun? Creo que si lo dice, esta bien si te encargas de Kaito-kun – mientras leía el informe – pero no descuides ninguna mision que te pueda dar –

-cuente conmigo Hokage - se mostró seria y muy obediente.

Luego de hablar con Tsunade sobre que cosas necesitaría un niño pequeño, dejo la oficina llevando consigo una lista de comida adecuada para el crecimiento correcto del niño y algunos datos de tiendas de ropa.

Si bien estaba alegre por tener consigo a su pequeño guardaespaldas, no podía estar completamente feliz porque su idea principal era encontrarse con cierto ninja, pero hasta el momento no se veía por ningún lado y eso que ya estaba llegando a su casa – mira Kaito-kun esa es nuestra casa-

-¿también será mía? – la miraba algo incrédulo sin dejar de caminar sujeto de la mano de ella

-si, ambos viviremos ahí a partir de hoy – entraron a la casa, dejaron las cosas en la habitación de Akara mientras esta preparaba el baño para el niño – Kaito-kun, ven a tomar un baño para que después salgamos a comer y a que conozcas Konoha – el niño apareció corriendo y muy entusiasmado para tomar su baño y de una vez por todas salir.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, salieron camino a comer algo – ¿que te gustaría comer Kaito-kun? –

-mm... ¡ramen¿puedo? –

-si¡vamos allá! – cuando iban llegando a Ichiraku ramen, Akara vio algo que la puso muy contenta. A mucha distancia era posible notar ese peculiar cabello plateado que se distinguía aun más por que el portador estaba casi cubierto de negro y leía un libro de tapa naranja – _Kakashi... me puse muy nerviosa, me emocione solo con verlo a lo lejos, debo estar completamente loca_ – alzo una mano para hacerle señas y este la noto de inmediato.

Al llegar donde ella guardo su libro y se acerco a saludarla con un beso en la boca pero algo se interpuso en su camino, algo un tanto pequeño –¿ eh? – fue lo único que salió de su boca al notar a Kaito. A su mente una lluvia de ideas llego sin previo aviso, intentando explicarse como pudo tener un hijo en tan poco tiempo y que además el no la había tocado, por lo tanto no podría ser suyo; aun así se asusto un poco a verlo y solo lo apunto mientras miraba a Akara.

-él es Kaito, un amigo que me hice en la mision, me trata como a su hermana mayor, y esta viviendo conmigo – Kakashi dio un pequeño suspiro e intento acercarse nuevamente en plano amoroso a Akara. El niño miro a Akara y le jalo la ropa para que esta se agachara a verlo y así poder escucharlo mejor – Akara-one-chan, tengo sed – dijo muy tímido y se escondía un poco, demostrando así vergüenza

-espera aquí con Kakashi yo voy allí y te traigo un jugo – comenzó un corto pero igualmente duradero camino hacia una pequeña tienda. En este lapsus de tiempo Kaito miro con algo de enfado a Kakashi, este a la vez le devolvió la mirada solo que la de Hatake era una despreocupada

-Akara-one-chan... yo seré su novio cuando crezca – dijo algo enojado Kaito y con unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos. Kakashi solo lo miro algo extrañado y bajo su mascara se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

-esta bien, pero mientras eres niño yo la cuidare y tu me puedes ayudar a cuidarla de Iruka y de Izumo ¿los conoces? - inclinándose ligeramente para hablarle en secreto a Kaito; el niño asintió muy emocionado y muy serio como si le hubieran encomendado la mision más grande del mundo

-sólo a Izumo-san a Iruka-san no lo he visto aun –

-bien, ese es un muy buen comienzo – le desordeno algo el cabello y se enderezo ya que Akara estaba llegando

-parece que son amigos, que facilidad para hacértelos Kaito – mientras le entregaba el jugo – Kakashi vamos a comer¿quieres venir?... aunque debes venir cansado por tu mision – miro de pies a cabeza a Kakashi, este lo noto y solo se llevo la mano a la nuca

-en realidad no era una mision complicada – proponiéndose comenzar el camino...

* * *

APARECIO Kakashi xD 

a ver, más o menos me ubique en la historia ¿cierto?; parti un poco en el capitulo en que estaban en las termas, por eso mande a Akara a una mision de meses sin Kakashi, para hacer desaparecer a Naruto y Sasuke Muajajajaja xD; espero se entienda bien !

Saludos a aquellos que se pasan y leen, gracias y

gracias por el review Ellis

ojalá se aventure más gente a dejarlos xD

en fin me voy

chao:D


	20. acercamiento 20

Kakashi y Akara caminaban en silencio mientras Kaito iba delante cantando sobre el clima y la ciudad. Akara estaba algo intranquila, Kakashi caminaba sin su libro frente a los ojos y esto le pareció muy raro, después de todo no era usual en él caminar con la vista despejada. Algo la traía inquieta, le molestaba en los pensamientos; Kakashi había notado este animo en ella, estas dudas, por lo cual prefirió caminar sin su elemento preferido de distracción - ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto con un tono despreocupado mientras observaba algo raro a Kaito

-no es nada- dijo lo bastante bajo para que Kakashi se volteara a verla con algo de duda en la cara; tras meditar un momento Akara decidió que quería resolver todo de una buena vez – sabes, si me ocurre algo – se detuvo para encontrarse con la mirada de Kakashi, quería escuchar alguna respuesta pero bastaba con que él la estuviera mirando, cosa que no hacia todos los días cuando caminaba a su lado – cuando llegamos a Konoha... –volvió la mirada hacia delante -Izumo y Kotetsu fueron los primeros a los que vi, les pregunte por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, porque no los he visto hace mucho, pero ellos me dijeron que la única que seguía en Konoha era Sakura o al menos eso entendí... no me gusto esa idea, era broma ¿no?- nuevamente se volteo pero Kakashi no la estaba mirando, se encontraba pensativo.

-No- respondió a la pregunta de Akara hasta que llegaron a comer ramen, ya terminado su plato, Kakashi se limito a sacar su libro – _si claro... seguro lo iba a mantener guardado por un día completo – _penso algo enojada Akara, más bien algo frustrada

-Sasuke – dijo de la nada Kakashi – se fue con Orochimaru, para hacerse más fuerte – Akara lo miraba con ambos ojos como platos mientras de su boca colgaba una cantidad notable de fideos –Naruto – continuo Kakashi – se marcho con Jiraiya, se esta entrenando para ser más fuerte la próxima vez que vea a Sasuke – Kakashi desvió levemente la vista de su libro para fijar su ojo en Akara, esta mantenía la misma expresión de antes. Él estiro su brazo y con su mano sujeto el mentón de ella para moverlo ligeramente – come – fue lo único que dijo para hacerla aterrizar y provocar que esta se acelerar para terminar su ramen

-¿qué ocurrió con Sakura? – dijo bastante curiosa por como habían cambiado las cosas

-es la alumna de Tsunade-sama –

-¡¿qué?! – se paro de golpe – pobre, va a sufrir mucho, aunque puede lograr grandes resultados – esto ultimo lo dijo de manera pensativa

Kakashi cerro su ojo en señal de sonrisa y se inclino levemente – oye Kaito-kun, ¿quieres ir a conocer los rostros de los anteriores Hokages?- Akara se sorprendió, pero enseguida rió en su interior

-¿puedo?- miro a Akara con ojos de entusiasmo

-claro eso quiere decir que Kakashi quiere cuidarte el resto del día... Kakashi – llamando la atención de este – recuerda que es un niño, llévalo temprano a mi casa- decía con una gran sonrisa mientras Kakashi la miraba extrañado

-¿no vas a venir? – dijo un Kakashi bastante asustado, la verdad era que no estaba dentro de sus cualidades tratar con niños

-creo que seria divertido saber como te va, pero prefiero que Kaito me lo cuente – Akara mantenía una sonrisa bastante "inocente"

Kakashi cerro su ojo se puso de pie e inicio camino – bien Kaito, vamos – Kaito se puso de pie a una velocidad impresionante y corrió para alcanzar el paso de Kakashi.

Cuando los perdió de vista Akara se puso de pie, camino un poco y se detuvo recostándose sobre un árbol – _así que... ambos se fueron... espero que les este yendo bien_- volvió a emprender su camino – _me hubiese gustado ver a Naruto y a Sasuke aunque fuera una ultima vez ya que no esta en mis planes permanecer en Konoha toda mi vida_- doblo una esquina y diviso el edificio de la Hokage –_me pregunto como estará Sakura_ – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda – _veré si logro salvarla de algunas de las mil y un torturas de Tsunade._

Al entrar se encontró con Shizune que caminaba lo bastante apurada de un lado para otro con papeles y Ton-Ton que la seguía muy divertido por todos lados – eh... ¡hola! – dijo en tono de saludo intentando llamar la atención de Shizune, pero esta no le presto atención y seguía con sus cortas carreras de lado a lado – eh.. Shizune-san – subió un poco el tono mientras agitaba una mano para lograr atraer la atención pero Shizune seguía sin escucharla, mientras, susurraba algo por lo bajo - ¡Shizune-san! – en su ultimo intento comenzó a saltar y a gritar su nombre, con lo que Shizune irremediablemente se volteo y la miro a los ojos mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro

-¡Akara-chan! – mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla – justamente necesitaba a un buen ninja e independiente de tu rango eres lo suficientemente responsable para ir en una mision con un buen jounin... creo que no tendrás problemas y además eres justo lo que necesito – a Shizune le brillaban los ojos y miraba esperanzada a Akara

-creo que tengo que prepararme – se volteo con la intención de emprender camino – Shizune-san se me olvidaba, vine aquí para ver como esta Sakura y... ¿no debería estar Tsunade-sama haciendo lo que tu? – mientras ladeaba la cabeza en señal de confusión

-Tsunade-sama no esta, salió con Sakura-chan a entrenar... pero creo que lo uso como excusa para salir de este lío de papeles – Shizune en señal de resignación se sujeto la cabeza la que al parecer comenzó a dolerle mientras volvía la vista al lote de papeles en el escritorio y al lote que permanecía en sus manos

-Vaya... _pobre Shizune-san _iré a preparar mis cosas, ¿donde tengo que ir?-

-ven en unos quince minutos el jounin estará aquí para explicarles la mision-

-bien , nos vemos luego – hizo una señal con la mano y se dispuso a emprender camino – _deben tener sus buenos problemas con los ninjas porque llamarme a mi, un gennin, no es que sea un desastre total ni nada parecido, pero ciertamente hay buenos materiales en la aldea – _

Abrió la puerta de su casa, guardo sus armas, llevo la vista hacia su katana que permanecía guardada en su funda en una esquina del cuarto - ¿será buena idea llevarla? – medito unos segundos para luego dejarla al lado de su bolso y sus armas – valla no podré ver a Sakura – suspiró – espero y Tsunade la deje viva para invitarla a comer luego – agarro su mochila y se la monto a la espalda, guardo sus armas en sus respectivos bolsillos y luego sujeto su katana a un costado de su cintura – listo... ojalá y Kakashi cuide bien de Kaito –

Llego puntual al lugar del encuentro, en el vio a un jounin de cabello oscuro con un cigarrillo en la boca y moreno – _valla él si es algo raro... o será que no acostumbro a ver gente más "normal" por donde estoy – _luego de llegar ella, hicieron aparición sus compañeros de equipo; una chica de cabello corto con los ojos poco comunes en la villa- _ella debe ser del clan Hyuuga si no me equivoco-_ Akara mantenía la vista fija en la chica que acababa de llegar por lo que esta dirigió la vista hacia el suelo y comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente – _al parecer bastante tímida –_ seguida de la aparición de Hinata llego al lugar una chica rubia con ojos celestes; Akara solo le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad a esta ultima imaginando que clase de ninja era ella o si pertenecía a un clan.

Shizune le entrego un pergamino a Asuma, el cual luego de echarle un vistazo rápido lo guardo, se volteo y miro a sus genins dirigiéndoles una sonrisa – mi nombre es Asuma y soy el jounin a cargo, es una mision "simple", deben ir en busca de unos planos que fueron hurtados ayer en la noche, se presume que el grupo de bandidos esta cerca de las afueras de Konoha, por lo que se nos facilita en parte la mision – Asuma mantenía a la calma y hablaba bastante relajado

-¿aproximadamente de cuantos es el grupo de bandidos?- Akara estaba algo feliz, hace mucho tiempo que necesitaba una mision realmente emocionante y esta se asemejaba un poco

-fue posible divisar a unos cinco, pero no se preocupen , cada una de ustedes esta en buen estado, por lo que no será problema... ¡ah!, les recuerdo que estoy aquí solo para supervisarlas y por si llegan a haber problemas- Asuma le dirigió la mirada a las tres gennins que se mantenían en silencio y cada una en su mundo

-_Al fin tengo otra mision aunque me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con Kakashi... tonta, tonta, debí acompañarlo cuando pude_ – suspiro – _mis compañeras de equipo son algo silenciosas... no se comparan a Naruto, jeje, ¿que será de esos dos?, ¡y la pobre de Sakura! Tuvo que ver irse a Sasuke... pero que historia.._. - seguía a Asuma lo bastante metida en sus propios pensamientos como para notar que habían salido de Konoha hace ya cinco minutos; luego de unos instantes decidió comenzar una conversación con sus compañeras de trabajo, con Ino fue más fácil y lo bastante agradable, pero con Hinata le costo bastante relacionarse porque hablaba poco e intentaba pasar desapercibida.

-Akara-san – dijo una voz baja y tímida que por suerte logro llamar la atención de Akara, la que resolvía el mundo en su mente

-¿si?, que pasa Hinata - su cara delataba lo curiosa que se sentía al ver el rubor en la cara de Hinata

-Tu fuiste compañera de Naruto-kun... ¿cierto?-

_-¡Ah! Esto me huele a interés juju_... si ¿por qué? – una sonrisa picara dominaba el rostro de Akara lo que puso bastante más nerviosa a Hinata

-yo... solo preguntaba – Hinata tenia el rostro muy escondido pero era posible percibir un rubor que la incomodaba bastante.

-bueno... parece que tu lo conoces bien ¿no? – la miro con una sonrisa picara queriendo divertirse un poco con Hinata – _probare algo, si vuelvo a ver a Naruto tendré con que molestarlo un poco... _¿por casualidad fueron novios?- con esa simple pregunta Hinata se puso extremadamente roja, dando a entender que estaba pronta a desmayarse por lo que Akara se preocupo bastante y se altero pensando que era la asesina de una niña totalmente inocente.

Llegadas al pequeño campamento en el cual se habían establecido los bandidos para pasar parte de la tarde y la noche, las chicas tomaron posiciones mientras asuma las observaba cuidadosamente desde un árbol a lo lejos, el trabajo en un inicio se dividió y todas mostraron un acuerdo sobre las tareas que llevarían, Hinata tomo posición y se dispuso a localizar los planos mientas Akara e Ino aguardaban la localización; una vez Hinata la dijo, las tres saltaron en busca del plano.

Al instante las tres se ocultaron en sombras o bien se mezclaron con los objetos. Akara cruzo miradas con Ino y vio como esta le hacia señales para cambiar parte del plan, lo que a Akara no le agrado y le comenzó a hacer señas para decirle lo disgustada que estaba mientras Hinata las observaba confundida; Akara e Ino se disgustaron y miraron a Hinata indicándole que le correspondía seguir a una u otra.

Ambas, al notar lo indecisa de Hinata, tomaron su propio camino; Ino comenzó tomando la mente de un integrante de la banda, sus compañeros al notar algo extraño en él lo detuvieron y comenzaron una pelea de golpes con ella pensando que se había convertido en traidor y se quedaría con la recompensa. Akara se abrió camino aprovechando la distracción que Ino estaba creando, pero no pudo avanzar más allá que Ino pues estas comenzaron a gritarse mientras Akara mantenía una lucha ayudada con su katana, en ese instante Hinata tomó con mucho cuidado los planos y los rescato, al instante aquellas que estaban peleando terminaron sus combates dejando inconscientes a sus oponente y se marcharon con Hinata al lugar donde Asuma las estaba esperando.

En el lugar asuma recibió los planos de manos de Hinata, felicitándola por pensar bien antes de actuar luego llevo la mirada hacia un par que permanecía una a espaldas de la otra y con los brazos cruzados- al menos llevaron a cabo la mision- luego se dirigió al grupo- creo que su trabajo en equipo necesita reforzarse bastante y me sorprende eso... especialmente de ti Akara, sabiendo que fuiste alumna de Kakashi- Akara le dirigió la mirada sorprendida y luego se avergonzó – lo siento.. Hinata, Ino y Asuma-san – Ino al escucharla suspiro y también asumió la culpa- si yo también –

-bien volvamos a Konoha- Asuma fue el primero en emprender camino seguido por las tres que iban bastante calladas

-no vuelvo a ponerme terca en una mision- era lo que rondaba la mente de Akara

Llegados a Konoha se dispersaron dejándole a Hinata la tarea de informar sobre la mision, esto a petición de ella misma que se sentía culpable de todo. Akara se apresuro a ir a su casa recordando que Kaito debería haber llegado junto a Kakashi a eso de las diez a mas tardar y ya eran las dos de la madrugada.

Entro sigilosamente en su casa ya que desde fuera diviso una pequeña luz encendida al interior;: al llegar al cuarto que le había designado a Kaito noto como este dormía plácidamente – _no creo que Kakashi se fuera... no creo que Kaito lo dejara marcharse así como así... – _volteo los ojos hacia la derecha y sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda; se volteo y no vio nada ni nadie detrás suyo – que tiene de divertido jugar así conmigo... o es que eres tan cobarde como para esconderte - cerro la puerta del cuarto de Kaito y comenzó a revisar la casa.

La tarea no seria sencilla si Kakashi se escondía como buen ninja que era, pero algo facilito las cosas y bastante. Un objeto con un valor de oro para el ninja había quedado sobre el sofá del living, Akara se acerco disimuladamente hasta el libro y lo tomo imaginándose la cara que debía tener Kakashi al notar que había perdido su libro y ver que estaba en manos equivocadas. Ella divertida comenzó a hojearlo, leyó dos paginas y su cara se torno de un color rojo casi parecido a su Katana.

Kakashi apareció por detrás, tomo el libro desde arriba, sin tener que forcejear ni nada por estilo ya que Akara estaba aturdida; se acerco a su oído y susurro - esto no es para niñas inocentes como tu – hizo una sonrisa fantasma por la mascara y la oscuridad que la ocultaban.

-no es que sea inocente – volviendo a tomar conciencia y terminando de procesar lo que acababa de leer - el problema es que... digo... ese libro... tu... todo el día.. frente a todos... - comenzó a tomar ese color rojizo otra vez – Kakashi le tapo la boca con la mano

-¿Por que no me cuentas como te fue en tu misión? – tomo asiento al lado de ella

-¡pero que tema mas aburrido! – ella se recostó en las rodillas de él, no quería hablar sobre como casi arruina la misión; Kakashi comenzaba a hojear su libro – pervertido – lo miraba molesta porque no le tomaba atención incluso estando en sus piernas – Kakashi... – quería hacer que la mirara pero pensó que era mejor si no lo hacia ya que le daba vergüenza verlo al ojo mientras le decía aquello, tomo un cojín y se lo puso en la cara – Kakashi te extrañe mucho todo este tiempo – apretaba fuertemente el cojín y mantenía los ojos cerrados, comenzó a sentir como jugaba él con su cabello, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con una mirada que no la dejaba pensar en paz.

Inconscientemente llevo su mano hacia la cicatriz de Kakashi y la recorrió mientras él cerraba el ojo. Se sentó y quedo frente a Kakashi, él la miraba y esperaba algún movimiento por parte de ella; ella se acercó al rostro de Kakashi, le bajo la mascara y lo beso en los labios, tomo el cabello gris entre sus dedos y comenzó a recorrer el rostro de Kakashi con besos, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y llevaba las manos a la espalda para recorrerla lentamente

Comenzaba a hacer frío y una brisa llego hacia Akara, le dio un beso bastante intenso en la boca a Kakashi y se separo de él, solo unos centímetros para abrazarlo fuertemente – tengo frío –

Kakashi se percato que en realidad Akara estaba muy helada por lo que la tomo en brazos y la llevo hacia su cuarto, la recostó en su cama – ponte tu ropa de dormir – le dijo cerca del oído, pero no recibió respuesta, la miró unos segundos pensando en como ponerle su ropa de dormir; dio un suspiro bastante profundo y comenzó su tarea de sacarle los zapatos, luego siguió con el polerón, al sacarlo noto la estrecha polera de maya que traía debajo Akara y como debajo de esta había solo un peto negro, trago saliva.

Akara comenzó a abrir suavemente sus ojos, al parecer estaba muy cansada y en los brazos de Kakashi se había relajado bastante; al abrir sus ojos vio a Kakashi con cara de sorpresa, luego se miró a ella misma para descubrir que se encontraba sin parte de su ropa y un color rojo se apodero de toda su cara - ¿qué planeabas hacer? - le pregunto entre molesta y muy avergonzada

-como no respondías planeaba acostarte... te quedaste dormida y con frío, era lo más lógico – estaba bastante calmado y preparado para cualquier reacción

-yo... gracias... por preocuparte – se puso de pie, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a él también a la cama – duerme conmigo hoy, hace frío y odio este día... quiero compañía – Kakashi no dudo frente a la invitación se saco su chaleco jounin, aquello que cubría pecho y se cubrió con las frazadas, ella camino hacia el baño y volvió con su camisa de dormir entro a la cama y abrazo con fuerza a Kakashi, provocando ciertos roces que a él lo tenían un poco inquieto

-¿por qué odias este día? – mientras intentaba estar calmado

-recuerdos familiares – mientras se hundía cada vez mas en el cuello de él – no quiero recordar ahora – Kakashi la tomo del mentón y comenzó a besarla, quedando él sobre ella. Un beso cada vez más profundo se apoderaba de ellos hasta el punto de dejarlos sin respiración, no perdían el tiempo pues al separarse, Kakashi comenzó a recorrer el cuello de Akara y comenzó a bajar de a poco la tira de su camisa de dormir.....

* * *

Aah!!!!

Me tarde muucho en actualizar no?

XD

Uff! Y más encima me deje un desafío de ESTE PORTE! Para el próximo cap

Me va a doler la guatita si no me esfuerzo porque quiero ver que ira a salir de mi cabecilla!!

Lalala

saludos a tods

Dejen reviews para saber que si se lee aun o los mensajes personales ;)

Bye!

:D


End file.
